El camino para llegar a ti
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Se suponía que era solo un finite incantem, pero de alguna manera hizo más que terminar un hechizo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **El camino para llegar a ti**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

 **Finite Incantem**

Harry alzó la mirada de su libro cuando los gritos empezaron a oírse seguidos de un coro de risitas. Al principio trató de ignorarlo, pero rápidamente empezaron a irritarlo, así que se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida. No pareció ser el único, dado que todos lo que se encontraban en la sala común ya estaban haciendo lo mismo. Apenas el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió, todos salieron y con sorpresa, miraron a Neville flotando de un lado a otro a la vez que pequeños Slytherins de primer grado movían su varita todos juntos, coordinados mientras tarareaban.

-Bájenlo inmediatamente o les quitaré 50 puntos de Slytherin- exclamó Hermione con firmeza, dejando ver su placa de prefecta, pero el líder apenas la miró antes de contestarle.

-No te metas sangre sucia. Esto es entre él y yo.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-gruñó Ron.

-¿Yo? Tú no sabes lo que él dijo - gritó el más pequeño, apuntando con su mano al y como si hiciera un gesto de desafío le agitó más fuerte.- Él inició todo.

Hermione observó con atención al pequeño, antes de mirar a Neville. Su expresión no era de desafío, ni ira.. era dolor… así que ella se quedó en silencio, preguntándose cómo Neville podría ser capaz de lastimar a un niño de primero. No era típico de él, aunque últimamente estaba enfadado por… bueno, ciertos sucesos. La pregunta era por qué se había metido con niños tan pequeños que tuvieron que unirse para derrotarle. Mirando a los niños detenerse y mirarla malhumorados, Hermione se tomó el tiempo de mirarlo, mientras pensaba cual era la mejor manera de lidear con ellos.

Este niño…se dijo. Lo había visto antes ¿pero de dónde?

Pequeño, castaño y ojos verdes…

Claro ¡Era el protegido de Malfoy!

Ron pareció llegar a la misma conclusión de ella, porque se miraron al mismo tiempo, sin saber qué hacer. Si Neville había iniciado, lo más lógico era que ellos se defendieran. Especialmente este niño, un sangre pura que había sido criado por un mago declarado mortífago hacía unas semanas y al cual habían mandado a Azkaban. Era muy pequeño, de hecho, Hermione entendía que había entrado a Hogwarts con apenas diez años y prácticamente estaba solo. De no ser por Malfoy, quien había invocado el asylum proteccione sobre él,una regla creada por y para sangre puras para hacer una especie de adopción familiar mágica, el niño estaría en un orfanato, pues el rubio slytherin lo había invocado de la nada cuando los servicios mágicos vinieron por él, intentando llevárselo a la fuerza de Hogwarts. Si bien, Hermione no era partidaria del slytherin, ella había admirado el valor del rubio y sabía que hasta Ron respetaba su acto.

Había sido algo que Harry, el antiguo Harry hubiera hecho...

Y hablando de él, la gryffindor miró a su amigo unirse a la multitud con mala cara.

-Bájenlo de una vez.

El comentario solo hizo a los niños indignarse y en reto, mover nuevamente a Neville. Harry, irritado como últimamente estaba, alzó la varita hacia Neville y exclamó.

-Finite Incantem.

-Harry, ¡no!-exclamó Ron, comprendiendo que Neville caería de golpe, así que sacó su propia varita para lanzar un leviosa, cuando Draco Malfoy, un malhumorado y al parecer bastante indignado prefecto, apareció por un pasillo junto a Parkinson.

-¿Qué carajo creen que estás haciendo? – expresó el rubio gritándole a los de primero- Bajénlo en este momento ¿Es que acaso no pudieron venir y decirme qué pasaba? Yo me encargaré de esto, así que...

Malfoy no terminó la frase. El hechizo de Harry destinado a Neville se dirigió a él de repente, tan fuerte que sintió que lo golpeaban y lo siguiente que sus ojos grises vieron fue el techo del castillo antes de que su cuerpo se azotara contra la pared.

-¡Draco!- se escuchó el grito de Pansy, quién corrió junto al rubio, arrodillándose a su lado antes de girarse hacia Harry.–Los estaba regañando maldito imbécil-exclamó- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Draco quiso escuchar el regaño, mantenerse atento, pero no podía. Sintió la humedad en su cabello donde tenía un fuerte dolor, agarró su cabeza y luego miró su mano intentando descubrir porque estaba mojada.

Había sangre.

Intentó apoyarse de la mano de Pansy para levantarse, pero no podía. Estaba mareado y no paraba de sangrar. Al momento. Hermione miró a Ron intentando obtener una respuesta rápida de lo que deberían hacer, pero a diferencia ella, el pelirrojo solo miraba a Malfoy, congelado.

-¡Malfoy!-llamó a su vez y miró a sus compañeros- ¡Llamen a la enfermera, ahora!

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Malfoy, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia Harry, quién parecía en shock por lo que había pasado. Su rostro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejando ver algo más que fastidio. Ron no entendió si Malfoy le preguntaba a Harry por qué le había golpeado o a sí mismo por qué sangraba… pero su mirada solo duró unos segundos antes de desvanecerse. Y entonces, Devon, el pequeño Slytherin que lideraba al grupo, gritó con miedo ante la imagen de Draco Malfoy cubriéndose con su propia sangre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **El camino para llegar a ti**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Lo que rompió el camino**

Harry miró al rubio, acostado en la cama, sin signos de levantarse. De alguna manera, al verle muriendo, no pudo evitar recordar la vez que le había lanzado una sectusempra en el baño y la sangre había cubierto a Malfoy de la misma forma que lo había hecho esta vez. Por no primera vez, se preguntó porque un hechizo que no había sido dirigido a él, se había desviado de tal manera, y había ocasionado todo ese daño. Estaba consciente de que toda la relación con Malfoy se basaba en insultos, peleas y miradas… pero nunca había pasado algo así. No creía jamás que realmente intentaran matarse el uno al otro, no creía que su propia magia perdiera de tal forma el control.

No contra un compañero, no contra Malfoy.

Ni siquiera había podido ganarle hasta ahora a Ya Sabes Quien.

No tenía sentido para él.

Si bien tenían una rivalidad y sus miradas se cruzaban constantemente para mostrar desagrado, ambos estaban realmente acostumbrados a la presencia del otro y tal despliegue de desagrado era ya casi normal. Aunque, últimamente, las miradas entre ellos parecían haber cambiado e incluso disminuido. Pareciera que la mente de Malfoy estaba enfocándose en cosas distintas mientras la de Harry estaba excluyéndose del mundo.

No obstante, pese a todo, la mirada de Harry seguía pendiente del rubio. Vigilando los movimientos de convivencia con el joven slytherin que Malfoy había protegido del mundo. Harry se tocó el pecho sintiendo la sensación de preocupación naciendo ahí. Con terquedad, miró a la ventana mientras chasqueaba los labios. Detestaba sentir, todo al final le ocasionaba dolor.

Si Harry no sentía, podía pensar mejor. Si no se encariñaba con nadie, no quedaría devastado cuando lo dejara atrás. Podría evitar muertes innecesarias, como la muerte de Sirius; que pasó porque Harry había sido tonto e impulsivo, y no había pensado lo suficiente la situación, ni escuchado a los demás.

Y ahora, a pesar de todo, a pesar de sus intentos, había lastimado a alguien más.

Había casi matado a Malfoy.

Volvió la mirada hacia el rubio y con cuidado, tocó las sabanas que lo cubrían. No tenían rastro de sangre, pero Harry sabía que sin duda había estado ahí, puesto que sus manos tenían ese tono rojizo en ellos propio de la sangre seca. El shock de lo que había pasado había hecho a Harry acercarse a Malfoy desesperadamente y arrodillarse para tratar de curarle, detener el sangrado, algo. Había despertado su corazón, sus emociones. Lo cual no solo era molesto, sino que lo hacía sentir que, a medida que la vida del rubio disminuía, Harry sentía que su vida se iba con él.

Ron, al notar como de pronto empezó a respirar con dificultad, le había mirado con espanto, por lo que suponía que debió haberse notado demasiado su desesperación. No recordaba más que sentir dolor y miedo, y los brazos de Ron separándole de Malfoy a la fuerza, mientras Madam Pomfrey atendía al Slytherin. Cuando Snape llegó, Harry apenas notó su presencia, pues sus ojos seguían aferrados al chico que se había golpeado. Al pálido, cada vez más, Malfoy.

 _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

Harry no podía explicarlo, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones y el poco que llegaba le quemaba. Se sentía mareado y al poco rato sintió ganas de vomitar. Sentía su corazón disminuir sus latidos poco a poco, preparandose para detenerse. Lo último que recordaba era una varita frente a él, el rostro de Snape y un brillo azul antes de perder la consciencia.

Y ahora, había despertado.

Le sorprendió verse en una cama rodeado de diversos hechizos, pero pronto se dio cuenta que eran destinados al rubio. Todavía un poco perdido, mantuvo su mirada en la cara de Malfoy, la cual parecía expresar más dolor que descanso. Como pudo, Harry se puso de pie y caminó hacia el rubio. Pronto, el gryffindor se encontró a si mismo peinando los rubios cabellos, como si con ello aligerara el dolor.

Cuando Madam Pomfrey entró, Harry notó que su mirada se posaba en el contacto que establecía con el rubio. Un poco sonrojado rompió el contacto.

-Quédese ahí señor Potter- exclamó la enfermera con cansancio. Había pasado toda la noche tratando de que el rubio no falleciera y lo único que había encontrado que mejoraba al rubio o le empeoraba era la cercanía del muchacho de lentes que se encontraba a su lado.

Revisó la almohada, la hemorragia había parado pero ella temía que en cualquier momento la herida se abriese. El solo hecho de hacerle tomar pociones era peligroso pues no estaba segura de cómo iban a reaccionar dentro del slytherin.

-No era mi intención- declaró Harry ante el silencio de la mujer, con la imperiosa necesidad de justificarse- era un finite dirigido a Neville; por mucho que haya estado molesto no debería haber pasado esto ¿cierto?

Pero había pasado. De alguna manera torpe y retorcida un finite incantem pudo haberle costado la vida a Draco Malfoy.

-No- susurró la enfermera – creemos que con el hechizo lo que hiciste fue eliminar otro de gran potencia que se encontraba en el cuerpo del señor Malfoy, lo que ocasiono que el choque de magias impulsara al señor Malfoy contra el piso. Pero no estoy segura del resto señor Potter, deberá esperar al profesor Snape. Por el momento agradecería que tomase la mano del señor Malfoy. Parece ayudarle.

Harry asintió distraído, su mirada nuevamente en Draco.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a sus cabellos?-preguntó, notando por primera vez desde que lo había notado que su cabello ya no era ese rubio dorado, sino que estaba volviendo platino como el de su padre. No parecía un simple hechizo de apariencia y no creía que Malfoy tuviera un glamour sobre él todos los días, por años, solo por vanidad. No tenía porqué, era hermoso de todas maneras. Aunque claro, cada uno tenía su opinión sobre lo que era hermoso. -¿Fue el hechizo?

Pomfrey miró al muchacho de ojos verdes, quien parecía preocupado. Una sensación que hace tiempo no veía en su alumno, y pese a que seguía pálido se notaba que empezaba a regresar a la normalidad.

-No. Bueno no podemos saberlo aún. El señor Malfoy no ha despertado y no podemos decirlo con certeza. Por favor, señor Potter. Espere al profesor Snape. Estoy segura de que él puede explicarle con mayor detalle la situación.

Harry asintió y miro nuevamente a Draco, tomando asiento a su lado. Para cuando la noche llegó, él seguía sosteniendo con fuerza la mano del rubio, mientras su cabeza reposaba en el pequeño espacio sobrante de la cama de éste.

\- Señor Potter. -Escuchó la voz de la enfermera-Despierte, señor Potter.

Sintió a alguien sacudirlo levemente, así que abrió lentamente los ojos. Varios de los hechizos habían desaparecido, así que cansado, se frotó los ojos y bostezó, antes de enderesarse.

-Harry-llamó suavemente alguien, cuya voz reconocía muy bien, así que el moreno miró con cautela al anciano, quien mantenía una sonrisa ante la escena de Harry Potter sosteniendo la mano de Draco Malfoy. No estaba solo, estaba con los Jefes de Casa de Slytherin y Gryffindor.

-Dumbledore...

-Harry, me alegra que estés bien. Quisiera hablar contigo de lo que pasó.

-No se suponía que esto pasara. Era un finite-exclamó a la defensiva.

-Lo sé, muchacho. Al principio no sabíamos qué hacer, los dos parecían empezar a morir y no había forma de reanimarlos. No creo que intentaras acabar contigo también.

-¿Cómo fue que estamos vivos?

El anciano sonrió nuevamente.

-Curiosamente, Harry. En algún momento, mientras eran atendidos, la señora Pomfrey le pidió al profesor Snape que juntara sus camas, para que pudiera atenderlos a ambos con mayor facilidad. Entonces una luz plateada brilló cuando sus manos se rozaron, y el corazón del señor Malfoy latió y con él, el tuyo.

Mientras Harry parecía pensarlo, el mago admiró el cabello platino del slytherin inconsciente y cómo su rostro que parecía recuperar su vitalidad a medida que mantenía contacto con Harry. Sin duda el heredero Malfoy era fuerte, no por nada era el príncipe de Slytherin... Ahora, lo que más intrigaba al mago era el cambio de color en el cabello del más joven de los Malfoy. El rubio pertenecía a Narcissa, sin duda, pero el platino a Lucius. Nunca había visto ninguna señal que le dijera que el joven Malfoy tenía un glamour sobre él. Aun había cabos sueltos por atar; sin embargo que estuviera vivo y recuperándose después de todo era un gran avance. Si, era un gran avance; y estaba seguro que había sido una gran decisión darle el beneficio de la duda al joven mago.

-Oh, Harry, no tienes que soltarlo- exclamó el director cuando lo vió separarse del rubio. -De hecho, le ayuda bastante, así que por favor, sujételo.

El moreno hizo una mueca y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-Verá, señor Potter- empezó suavemente- tenemos una sospecha de lo que pasó. Creo que le gustaría escucharlo.

Harry asintió suavemente esperando la continuación del relato del director. A su lado Snape lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y McGonagall miraba con lastima a Draco.

Se preguntó por qué.

-Harry- llamó suavemente el director tratando de recobrar su atención.

-¿Si, señor?

-Escucha Harry, creemos que Draco es tu qilin.

-¿Mi qué?

\- Los qilin son criaturas poderosas Harry, que protegen a un rey, por lo que son denominados como seres de gran grandeza, pues traen prosperidad y suerte al reino que estos gobiernan. Los qilin sirven a reyes sabios, poderosos, valientes y nobles, y es un honor estar frente a ellos y aún más ser escogidos por ellos.

En el caso de los magos Harry, los qilin son magos de gran magia y pureza que escogen a un mago poderoso destinado a hacer grandes acciones y le protegen. Su alma y su magia son para su señor y así ha sido desde el inicio, Harry. Merlín poseía un qilin, has escuchado de ella, su esposa.

-Es una broma.

-Me temo que no es así, Harry. Creemos que eso explicaría por qué el Señor Malfoy suele estar al pendiente de tus movimientos, porque , bajo ciertos instintos, te está cuidando.

-Pero entonces, por qué….

-Suponemos que, debido a la reacción de tu hechizo sobre él, había un agente externo influyendo en sus acciones. Alguien que poseyera la fuerza suficiente para domar a un qilin confundiendo su lealtad por ti, hacia él.

-Voldemort.

-Eso explicaría muchas cosas, Harry. Como el por qué el señor Malfoy te dejo escapar cuando fueron atrapados en su mansión, o porque siempre pierde ante ti en los duelos. Porque en el fondo no planea hacerte tanto daño como el que expresa. Por supuesto, el señor Malfoy no podría matarte y él lo sabe. La magia no lo permitiría y le haría morir contigo. Voldemort no podría utilizarle como escudo ante ti en una pelea a muerte, porque la magia del qilin se daría cuenta del engaño y sería menos beneficioso para él el tener a los dos en contra.

-Entonces, si puede hacer que Malfoy me mate y yo muera con él, ¿Por qué no lo hace?

-Porque quiere mantener al qilin, que le protege de todos y cuya presencia indica que posee el honor de estar con él. Tal vez no lo defienda a él de ti, pero sin duda le defiende de los demás. Imagínalo Harry, una vez muerto tú ¿quién se pondrá en contra de un qilin? ¿Nunca has notado que nunca te has enfrentado a él en presencia de Draco Malfoy?

-Eso no significa nada, hay cientos de personas que no están cuando peleo contra él.

-Tal vez, Harry, pero ¿cómo explicas el hecho de que el joven Malfoy haya fallado un crucio contra ti estando tan cerca?

-Tal vez es un cobarde.

-¿El chico que siendo menor de edad, ya fue marcado por el Lord?

-Siempre lo fue. Siempre perdió.

-Solo contra ti, Harry.

-Así que déjeme ver si entiendo, Malfoy no puede matarme, pero puede dejar que me maten siempre y cuando él no lo vea.

-Solo es una teoría, pero sí, no creo que deje que te mate y por eso Voldemort lo mantiene lejos de las batallas que tiene contra ti.

-Pero aunque él no será amable conmigo, en realidad no es malo. Ya que de alguna manera, Voldemort lo manipula.

-Si.

-Pero no lo entiendo- Insistió Harry- ¿Cuándo fue que se dio cuenta? ¿Cómo pudo tenerle bajo su mando si según usted su deber era servirme?

-Creemos que lo ha sabido desde el principio- susurró Snape. - Después de que te marcara con el Avada, fue directo a Malfoy Manor y le exigió a Lucius ver a Draco, quien ese entonces tenía pocos meses más que tú. A cambio de su vida, Lucius accedió a tomar la marca para mantenerse vivo, y lo mismo fue para Narcissa. Y ambos acordaron darle a Draco.

-Al contrario de mis padres.

Snape retuvo el aire y asintió.

-Si, al contrario de tus padres. En fin, creemos que al establecer una conexión contigo creo una conexión con Draco, y por eso dirigió su atención al menor de los Malfoy. Lo demás fue fácil, tu no estuviste en el mundo mágico por mucho tiempo por lo que Draco no pudo encontrarte y entonces volviste sin saber nada de magia. Ese día de algún modo de encontraste con Draco, aunque quiero creer que le llamaste inconscientemente debido al ligero temor que tenías a este mundo. Cuando tú rechazaste la mano de Draco y Draco se alejó de ti, tú ya tenías la suficiente confianza en ti, pues olvidaste el temor y te enfocaste en otras cosas, como demostrarle que se equivocaba. Entonces debido al enojo de Draco, y a tu propia indiferencia, el enlace se volvió vulnerable. Lo suficiente para que él modificara el lazo y desviara la lealtad de Draco hacia alguien con una magia muy parecida, igual de poderosa y que le aceptaba.

-Él.

-Si.

Un nudo en la garganta bloqueó la voz de Harry. Si él le había llamado... si Draco Malfoy le había hablado, era porque el guardián en él había querido protegerle desde el momento en que pisó el mundo mágico.

-Pero Malfoy y yo ya nos llevábamos mal desde primero y él…. Bueno, Voldemort regresó en segundo

-O quizá solo estaba esperando Harry,… a veces esperar es la mejor manera de ganar

Esperar…

La sola palabra desesperaba a Harry. Desde la muerte de Sirius todo le irritaba, Hermione, Ron, el director, Snape… y en cierta forma le echaba la culpa a Malfoy ¿Por qué lo que a él le ocasionaba desgracias solo traía bienestar para Malfoy? ¿Por qué su vida parecía destruirse mientras la del rubio se alzaba? ¿No fue por eso que a pesar de que el hechizo era para Neville se desvió hacia Malfoy? ¿Porque ellos se odiaban?

Malfoy estaba tratando de parar al niño ese.

Miró hacia la cama, como tantas veces ese día. No había comido nada, ni había pedido ver a sus amigos. Solo sostenía la mano de Draco una y otra vez. Debería sentirse culpable. Mientras sus padres dieron su vida por él, los del rubio habían dado la vida de un bebé para salvar la suya. La vida de Malfoy no estaba construyéndose. Estaba desapareciendo. Estancada como un sirviente. Sirviendo a un amo que ni valía la pena, ni le veía como algo más que un objeto.

-Entonces el hechizo…

-Lo has desvanecido, por supuesto. Tu finite ha creado un conflicto entre magias y Draco ha eliminado una, la de Voldemort. El impacto contra el suelo fue algo fuera del control de la magia, solo el impulso por el choque.

-La lealtad de Malfoy es mía ¿entonces?

-Sí, lo es.

Harry miró al rubio. La representación de poder. Si el qilin era tan fuerte, entonces, él podría vengar la muerte de Sirius y hacer que ese hijo de… Su mano se quemó y soltó la mano de Malfoy sorprendido, observando los rayos eléctricos que salían aún de él.

-¿No se suponía que no podía lastimarme?-se quejó y el anciano lo miró decepcionado.

-No puedes usar sus poderes para mal, Harry. –Exclamó el director con un suspiro-El qilin solo protege a magos destinados a la grandeza justa. Le perteneces y él a ti. Si tú ensucias tu alma con malas intenciones, le ensucias a él, y él se alejara de ti. Y si lo haces Harry, si tu alma se oscurece a tal punto, le matarás y al poco tiempo tú también morirás. Los qilin son magos destinados a proteger al mundo de una forma u otra. Tú eres poderoso Harry y si librar al mundo de un poderoso mago tenebroso significa morir, lo hará.

Harry nunca había tenido la intención de convertirse en un mago oscuro, y mucho menos de matar a Draco Malfoy. Pero quería, ansiaba tanto esa venganza.

Poco a poco, solía decir Sirius, pequeños pasos guían a un gran camino.

-¿Pero puede servir a ese monstruo?-gruñó- ¿A mí no me dejar vengarme y a él le permite matar toda esa gente?

-Harry,- suspiró McGonagall- El señor Malfoy sigue ligado a tu magia, sigue percibiendo lo bueno en ti. Y sigue coaccionado a él.

\- ¿Qué pasa si muero en la batalla?

Dumbledore jugó con su barbilla un rato y después exclamó.

-Te vengará y entonces, solo entonces, morirá.

-Y si él muere primero.

-Te librará del contrato.

-¿Y si yo lo mato a él? Tiene lógica, si él es la mayor fuerza de ya saben quien.

-Morirás con él. Aunque creo que eso ya lo habías notado.

Harry asintió y al escuchar un jadeo, observó a Ron y Hermione, quienes le miraban desde la puerta. El primero con cautela, la segunda con desaprobación. Cuando siguió las miradas notó que veían la unión de sus manos con Malfoy; pero no le importó. Volvió su mirada al viejo director intentando descubrir sus segundas intenciones. Lo que había escondido entre líneas.

Frunció el ceño concentrado resumiendo la información que le había dado.

Al ser marcado con el rayo en su frente el camino que los unía había tenido una grieta y había permitido que un tercero se involucrara entre Malfoy y él, usurpando su lugar. Al escoger a Ron había hecho la abertura más amplia, hasta llegar a este punto donde Voldemort había prácticamente roto el lazo entre ambos.

Siguió mirando a Draco en la cama, ignorando a Ron y Hermione que le miraban fijamente, pensando en que más información había.

Oh, y entonces lo notó.

Si el camino se había roto siempre podría formar uno nuevo. Uno lejos de terceros. Solo Malfoy y él.

Si, Draco Malfoy era suyo y Harry no dejaría que nada ni nadie lo lastimara nuevamente.

Ni Voldemort.

Ni Ron, ni Hermione

Nadie.

Y si él podía crear ese camino...

Podría ganar.

Mirando a Harry sonreír satisfecho antes de mirar nuevamente al rubio, Dumbledore sonrío; porque por fin había aparecido la pieza de ajedrez que salvaría a Harry. Y no solo se refería a la guerra, sino también a su corazón.

Pues de un modo u otro, todos los magos se enamoraban de sus qilin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Los primeros pasos  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Espere a que tomaras mi mano_

 _A medida que yo extendía la mía_

 _Pero te marchaste sin mirar atrás_

 _Entonces comprendí que me habías dejado solo_

 _¿Por qué si yo fui a tu encuentro?_

 _¿Por qué si alivie tu temblor?_

 _Pero lo habías hecho_

 _Te diste la vuelta y me mostraste tu espalda_

 _Y ante ello, no supe qué hacer_

 _Así que deje que la rabia cubriera mi dolor_

 _Y la indiferencia tapara tu llamado_

 _Entonces él alzó la mano en mi espera_

 _Y comprendí que este era mi destino_

 _Que él sí me necesitaba,_

 _Que tenía una fuerza poderosa,_

 _Que algo en mí decía que estaba bien..._

 _Y cada vez que sentía tu miedo e inquietud, te deje sufrir_

 _Cuando sufrías y gritabas, te deje llorar_

 _Porque si no querías que estuviera de tu lado_

 _Si no me necesitabas..._

 _Entonces pagarías las consecuencias_

 _Y lucharía contra tí._

.

.

.

El día que Harry había hechizado a Draco, había empezado como cualquier otro lo hacía últimamente. Los alumnos bajaron al desayuno, asistieron a clases, almorzaron, asistieron a más clases...Había sido un día normal para Draco, quien leyó un libro de pociones, intentando terminar los deberes de esa materia; para Pansy, que dedicó horas a su cabello, intentando luciera brillante y sedoso; para Hermione, quién estudió para exámenes que aún faltaban meses para presentar; para Harry, que intentaba averiguar cómo podría derrotar a Tom Riddle con hechizos antiguos; y para Ron, quien en lugar de hacer sus asignaciones se dedicó a leer revistas de quidditch y a comer. También lo había sido para Neville, hasta que McGonagall le había hablado a su despacho, y con cuidado, le había dicho que los mortífagos habían atacado San Mungo y sus padres habían muerto.

Ellos no estaban bien desde hacía bastante, y Neville no los conocía lo suficiente, pero eran sus padres así que cuando recibió la noticia las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y dejó caer su cabeza. Asintió y salió de su oficina en silencio. En el camino se topó a Ginny, quien al ver su expresión le preguntó preocupada qué le pasaba. Un nudo enorme le quitó el habla y se mantuvo en silencio, intentando tranquilizarse.

-Neville, ¿estás bien?-preguntó nuevamente la chica frente a él y el moreno se alzó de valor y alzó la mirada, dispuesto a contarle a su amiga su problema... cuando lo vió.

Vio a aquel chiquillo corriendo por los pasillos, alegre, con lo que Neville supuso eran sus notas. Pasó junto a él y fue en esa décima de instante en que reconoció quién era. Cabello café y ojos verdes.

El protegido de los Malfoy.

El hijo de esos mortífagos.

Su mirada lo siguió hasta verlo llegar a Malfoy, y abrazarlo por la espalda. Varios alumnos a sus alrededores miraron la escena interesados, pues nadie más solía acercarse de esa manera al rubio, y vieron al mayor voltear, para darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al menor, quién rió ante la mueca de descontento del prefecto.

Cuando éste negó con la cabeza, en un gesto paternal, la rabia se apoderó de Neville. Ese niño era hijo de un mortífago, debería estar en el orfanato, pero Malfoy había abogado por él, declarándolo su responsabilidad. Malfoy, un prospecto de mortífago, quien lo miraba como si fuera un estorbo, como inferior a él, trataba con respeto e incluso cariño a ese niño, y parecía no poder evitar ser paternal con él.

Algo dentro de él se enojó por ello, y sintió que debían pagarlo. No podía meterse con Malfoy y ganar, pero podría efectuar la misma técnica del rubio contra su protegido, ni siquiera tenía que tocarlo… Solo tenía que hablar, y el niño haría el resto.

Le daría donde más le doliera.

Ahora, mientras veía al niño llorar y llamar al rubio... Mientras veía como le pedía que le respondiera, esa rabia se convirtió en vergonzosa culpa.

.

Harry dejó la jarra de agua encima de la pequeña mesa al lado del rubio y, sacando un libro, se acomodó nuevamente en un sofá del que se había apoderado en la enfermería. Afuera, los gritos de Hermione exigiendo que saliera, o al menos la dejara entrar, se oían; pero tal como iban las cosas podía esperar sentada, porque Harry estaba dispuesto a quedarse a dormir si era necesario para no oírla.

Ron, frente a él, alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño mirando a la puerta, antes de pararse y caminar a la salida, dispuesto a llevarse a su novia a cualquier lugar lejos de la enfermería. Harry, quién había tenido una pelea con ella esa mañana no dijo nada y siguió leyendo.

-Tienes que parar, colega- dijo sin mirarlo, deteniéndose antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿Parar qué?- preguntó él sin despegar su vista del libro, consciente que, tal vez, había adquirido muchos comportamientos que una vez odió del rubio frente a él.

-Esto. No puedes seguir comportándote, así. Como si fueras…

Harry alzó la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-¡Como si nada te importara!

Harry lo miró con indiferencia y se alzó de hombros.

-No tienes que fingir

-No estoy fingiendo.

-No puede dejarte de importar todo de un momento a otro. Háblanos, dinos qué te pasa. Cómo podemos ayudarte.

-¿Quieres saber qué me pasa?- susurró Harry, fríamente. -Intento descubrir cómo voy a terminar con él antes de que acabe conmigo.

-¿Y qué con Malfoy? ¿Por qué me pediste que le pase magia? Cuando te acercaste a mi y dijiste lo que había pasado, cuando nos explicaste y me pediste ayuda creí que todo estaba regresando a la normalidad.

El de ojos verdes se tomó un momento antes de mirar al chico en su cama.

-Él es… relevante para mi plan... supongo.

-Relevante-rió amargamente. -Suenas como un maldito slytherin sangre pura.

Harry volvió a su libro.

-Harry- gruñó y el otro respiró profundo y cerró su libro, convencido que no podría seguir leyendo hasta que el otro se marchara.

-Soy un slytherin en el fondo, y soy prácticamente un sangre pura. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

-¡Estupideces! Hasta hace unos meses eras como nosotros, eras más feliz. Todo esto empezó cuando …

-Sirius murió-terminó Harry y el pelirrojo se calló y miró a un lado, enrojecido entre la ira y la vergüenza por su último comentario.- Ya no es necesario que le brindes más magia a Malfoy, me las apañaré sin ti.

Ron enrojeció más.

-Hermione hubiera podido ayudar- murmuró.

-Ella no es sangre pura, no sé cómo afecte su magia a Malfoy. Quiero conservar su pureza, y su fuerza. Hermione, por muy brillante que sea, por muy buena que sea en hechizos, solo es una hija de muggles.

Ron retrocedió como si lo hubieran abofeteado.

-Cómo te atre…

-Es mi qilin-agregó sabiendo que Ron probablemente sabría todo sobre ello, al crecer en el mundo mágico.-Quiero que esté fuerte y me ayude a vencerlo-explicó como si hablara del clima.- Tal vez muera en el proceso, pero me librará del contrato, así que no importa.

Su amigo jadeó.

-¿Quieres usarlo para derrotar a Voldemort?- tartamudeó Ron- ¿A tu qilin?

Harry se alzó de hombros.

-¿Tú….sabes sobre los qilin?

-Dumbledore me habló de ellos- exclamó Harry volviendo a su libro- Honor, poder… otras cosas insignificantes. No me importa en realidad.

-Tú, no tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo-susurró Ron tristemente- ¿Estás tan … has cambiado tanto que piensas usar a Malfoy para que muera… solo para que tu vivas...aún siendo él tu qilin?

Harry suspiró fastidiado.

-Sí Ron, eso intento hacer. Ahora, ¿puedes salir y llevarte a Hermione? ¿Y no decirle nada de esto? No necesito más regaños o consejos de su parte, de tu parte, estoy harto de ellos.

-Harry…

-¿Qué? ¿Debo oír de nuevo cómo Malfoy debería sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos, y yo los míos?

Ron salió sin otra palabra, pero azotó la puerta con fuerza y el moreno rodó los ojos antes de mirar al rubio.

-Vamos Malfoy- susurró enojado- Levántate de una buena vez.

Harry no quería admitirlo, pero estaba empezando a perder la esperanza, y la preocupación que tanto negaba tener, empezó a carcomerlo.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y como de costumbre, Harry miró la hora para revisar si le tocaba revisión al rubio con Pomfrey; pero, al notar que no era así, se cubrió con su capa rápidamente, pues era la hora en que los slytherins terminaban sus clases y visitaban a su amigo. Tal como lo hacían diariamente desde hace dos semanas, a la misma hora, Parkinson entró a la habitación; ignorando que estaba acompañada. La morena tomó la mano del rubio, y Harry frunció el ceño, sintiendo esa repentina ola de celos acumularse en su estómago. Intentó con fuerza ignorarlo, pero al parecer no podía hacerlo con nada acerca del rubio así que sigilosamente se puso en la esquina de la habitación y con la mirada pesada, miró la escena. Usualmente Pansy no hacía nada más que eso, y pedirle a Draco que despierte. Harry no lo había hecho. Le tomaba la mano a Draco para pasarle magia, pero nada más. No sabía si su voz ayudaría a que mejorase o le motivaría a seguir durmiendo así que se mantenía en silencio.

Usualmente, cuando ella salía entraba Devon. El chico cambiaba las flores junto al rubio y le contaba cosas como los rumores en slytherins, lo mucho que su ayuda en pociones le había ayudado a ganar puntos y como lo extrañaba. Entonces pediría disculpas por lo de Neville, una vez más, y se retiraría.

Blaise Zabini sería el siguiente, le recordaría a Draco que aún no le había conseguido algunas citas y bromeaba sobre algunas cosas del pasado. Theodore Nott era el último y leía para él en voz alta.

Al final del día se encontraba solo con Draco nuevamente, y el silencio reinaría hasta el día siguiente, mientras Harry esperaba.

Madam Pomfrey había dicho que la razón por la que Malfoy no despertaba era que probablemente estaba atrapado en un profundo sueño. No estaba segura de qué soñaba, o si realmente lo hacía, así que cuando Luna, para sorpresa del gryffindor, visitó al rubio y lo saludó a pesar de que tenía la capa sobre él, se lo comentó.

Y ella le había dado un hechizo el cual, apenas la rubia se marchó, Harry lo había usado.

Draco estaba recordando.

Sus memorias parecían revueltas al principio, pero cada vez que Harry lo usaba, se daba cuenta que intentaban reordenarse. Cada nueva revisión de Harry era como ver un libro acomodándose. Un libro donde él ejecutaba órdenes de sus padres o de Voldemort.

Un libro donde se enojaba demasiado, lloraba mucho, reía poco, y se convencía a sí mismo que esto era lo que debía hacer.

Habían memorias de sus amigos, de su padrino, de sus padres y de sus compañeros. Habían memorias de las clases, de los libros que leía, de los partidos que había visto, de su vida entera. Pasaban en una película fugaz y luego empezaban de nuevo, con algunas escenas ya en orden.

Las memorias sobre Harry también estaban. Los ojos de Malfoy solían notar cosas que Harry ni siquiera sabía que hacía, como poner tres cucharadas de miel en su café o acomodarse el cabello antes de ir por la snitch. Cuando efectuaba el hechizo, Harry solía sentir las ganas de dormir que la mayoría de las memorias de Draco le proveía, principalmente porque una vez ordenada, los primeros años del rubio eran realmente cálidos. Snape cuidándolo, jugando con él y enseñándole cómo tomar los tenedores,o a leer. Sus juegos de pequeño con Pansy, Theo y Blaise. Las travesuras con Goyle y Crabbe. Su mirada admirada de cuatro años al ver dragones, al mirar a los jugadores de quidditch en sus escobas, al mirar a su madre transfigurando cosas, al leer un libro que lo mencionaba a él...

La mayoría del tiempo, Draco recalcaba una memoria una y otra vez, la de ellos dos en la tienda de túnicas. Empezaba cuando Draco estaba con su madre en la librería, escuchando cómo debía comportase en la escuela, o sería asignado a slytherin y entonces sentía algo, que Harry no podía expresar muy bien, empezar a formarse en él. Al principio el rubio miraba a todos lados, como esperando que alguien lo estuviera mirando, pero al no encontrar nada intentaba seguir a su madre a todos lados y disfrutar la compra de sus útiles. De repente, mientras se miraba feliz con su túnica nueva, esa sensación se apoderó con fuerza de él y volteó, hasta encontrar a Harry, quién tenía una mirada que demostraba su total ignorancia de qué debía hacer.

Y esa sensación de llamado, se convertía en un alivio tan dulce que Harry sabía que lo único que podría definirlo era cariño.

La memoria continuó, mostrando su primer conversación. Usualmente hasta ahí llegaba ese recuerdo, pero ese día continuó y Harry supuso que era una de las pocas memorias que ya se habían acomodado durante el día. Vio a Draco abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts y buscar a sus amigos, mientras platicaba con Crabbe y Goyle, quienes le contaban que habían oído que Harry Potter estaba en un vagón del mismo tren. Apenas escuchó eso, Draco quiso conocerlo pero cuando lo encontró, y Ron no solo se burló de su nombre y sus padres, sino que Harry ni siquiera dijo una palabra en su defensa, en cambio se unió al pelirrojo… un sentimiento de traición se formó en el rubio. Una pequeña corazonada le dijo que lo que en realidad le había dolido al slytherin no era la burla del pelirrojo, sino que él había estado tan feliz de encontrar y acompañar a Harry, aun antes de saber quién era, que cuando éste le trató como un estorbo, no supo reaccionar.

 _¿Por qué, gritaba en su interior, por qué si estuve para ti, tu no me apoyaste a mí?_

Con ese sentimiento nuevo en él, Draco dio la vuelta y se marchó, encerrándose en el baño y secándose los ojos, los cuales empezaban a humedecerse. Minutos después, como si no hubiera estado llorando en el baño, salió y le sonrió a sus amigos, riendo a medida que imaginaban todo lo que harían en el colegio y lo que aprenderían en él.

Luego pasaban fragmentos que él ya conocía y llegaban a la escena de Hogwarts y Draco le extendía la mano a Harry. Harry sabía lo que sucedería, escogería a Ron, a Gryffindor, a Hermione. Le trataría con frialdad y Draco haría lo mismo. Dejaría de admirarlo, de considerarlo importante. Entonces cada que el llamado se efectuase, Draco simplemente lo llamaría presentimiento y lo ignoraría porque sabría que al final le llevaría a Potter. Y Potter no lo necesitaba. Tenía a Weasley.

Tenía a Granger.

Él odiaba tanto a Draco, que si Draco no quería salir herido, tendría que odiarlo.

Con ese pensamiento terminando las memorias de ese día, Harry cerró los ojos, ignorando su propias ganar de llorar.

.

Al día siguiente, las memorias no fueron dulces ni tristes.

Fueron espeluznantes.

Fue el verano después de su primer año. Apenas Malfoy tocó la estación, su padre estaba esperándolo.

-Draco- le dijo- Tendrás el honor de conocer al mago más poderoso del mundo mágico y para nuestra suerte está interesado en que te unas a su causa.

El rubio frunció el ceño y miró de reojo al tren, como si se preguntara quién podía ser más fuerte que Harry o el mismo Dumbledore, pero se abstuvo de preguntar y asintió antes de seguir a su padre. Ni siquiera se despidió de sus amigos. Solo caminó tras el hombre y tomó el flú hacia su Mansión, donde, sentado en una silla estaba Tom Riddle junto a Nagini. Apenas lo vió, algo brilló en los ojos de Draco, y fue como si estuviera hipnotizado por el hombre y su serpiente, porque de inmediato sus ojos se opacaron y se arrodilló frente a él, para gran satisfacción del monstruo.

-No lo hagas, Malfoy- susurró Harry, pero fue en vano. Fue como si el rubio hubiera perdido una parte de él. Empezó a torturar a los gryffindors y a todos aquellos con sangre muggle. Empezó a usar la palabra sangre sucia. A manos de sus padres, practicó magia oscura, y aprendió los tres hechizos imperdonables.

A medida que el poder de Draco crecía, parecía que esa parte en él que le era leal a Voldemort se volvía más y más fuerte; pero luego habían momentos, mientras estaba en Hogwarts, en que dudaba de sí mismo, y se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo. En que estaba con sus amigos y se preguntaba cómo podía reír con ellos mientras aprendía cómo torturar personas, mientras protegía a alguien que quería aniquilar a media población.

En que se preguntaba, por qué tenía sentido para él proteger a un mestizo que trataba de aniquilar a otros, con el pretexto de conservar la pureza de la sangre.

Draco no sabía cómo, pero sabía que ese hombre, no era un sangre pura como pregonaba.

Para cuarto, esos pensamientos se esfumaron, porque Draco se acostumbró a esa sensación. Porque con solo ver esos ojos rojos, su mente se volvía vacía y las dudas desaparecían una vez más.

Entonces las memorias volvieron a empezar.

Saliendo de la mente de Draco, Harry se tomó un momento para respirar y no pensar en nada, pero fue en vano porque su mente giraba alrededor de los recuerdos del rubio, preguntándose si, hubiera sido diferente, las cosas serían mejores.

Al día siguiente, parado junto a los dos niños que hablaban, cuando Draco extendió su mano hacia él, por primera vez en su vida el gryffindor deseó haber extendido la suya. Haber sonreído a aquel niño rubio cuando él lo hizo, haber ido a slytherin con él, haberlo salvado de sus padres.

Deseó haber sido su amigo, y ante su sorpresa, el niño de lentes de once años, que creía que el rubio era insoportable, en lugar de rechazar a Draco dudó un momento y tomó su mano.

Y Draco sonrió tan dulcemente, que Harry también sonrió.

Un impulso lo sacó de la mente del rubio y lo tiró de la silla en que se encontraba sentado. Despertando, notó que el cuerpo del rubio estaba flotando sobre la cama mientras la magia revoloteaba alrededor de él. Bailaba insinuante y se unía en una especie de joya sobre su cabeza, que parecía el eje de la magia anular que rodeaba al cuerpo. Atraído por la magia del rubio, Harry sintió su magia surgir y encaminarse a la joya. Cuando la magia de ambos se tocaron, ésta se volvió un largo listón que envolvió a ambos y finalmente se volvió runas que terminaron introduciéndose en las muñecas del rubio y en las de él antes de desaparecer.

Como si fueran uno, Harry jadeó al sentir como sus latidos se coordinaban con otros, los cuales se sentían como un breve ronroneo en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó la enfermera entrando en la habitación.

-No, no lo sé-tartamudeó Harry y ella corrió hacia el rubio, lanzando hechizos que Harry sintió sobre él mismo.

-Enervate-gritó la mujer y para su sorpresa, esta vez Draco empezó a abrir los ojos.

Estaba despertando.

Dumbledore entró a la habitación, acompañado de McGonagall y Snape, apenas cruzaron y Harry sintió la magia del poderoso mago, su magia se dirigió al rubio y formó una especie de barrera entre él y los profesores. La presencia del anciano se sintió como una amenaza, y solo pudo suponer que era debido a que Malfoy ya lo había cambiado por alguien igual de poderoso y podría intentarlo de nuevo.

Y luego hubo un cosquilleo, que Harry identificó como el llamado.

Lo había sentido tantas veces de parte de Draco, a pesar de que él nunca había notado cuando lo usaba, que lo único que se le ocurrió era que estaba recibiendo la sensación que Malfoy tenía cada vez que se efectuaba. Por un momento espero que Draco se parara y se dirigiera a él, como lo había visto una y otra vez en sus memorias, pero en lugar de eso sintió el rechazo de Draco hacia el enlace. La indiferencia que automáticamente el rubio forzó sobre él.

Era como si fuera una molestia de la que quiso era librarse pronto, así que contra su voluntad, Harry jadeó y sintió dolor ante el rechazo.

¿Porque si yo estuve para ti, tú no me apoyaste a mí?, escuchó en su mente ¿Por qué insistes en llamarme, si me enviarás de vuelta?

Su propio corazón se cubrió de indiferencia, de orgullo y retrocedió, empezando a marcharse. No quería dolor, no quería sentir.

Y entonces, la indiferencia que Draco poseía se acabó y dio paso a la confusión.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Harry no respondió, solo volteó y miró al rubio, quien al no obtener una respuesta miró al anciano frente a él.

-El señor Potter ha estado cuidándolo- respondió el hombre.- Luego de su precipitado accidente.

-¿Accidente?-repitió Draco y luego miró a Harry, quien no agregó nada más.

-Me siento raro- expresó hacia ambos y cuando Harry dio la vuelta para irse, entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Luego, contra todo pronóstico, tomó el libro que éste había estado leyendo y se lo lanzó a la cabeza, para sorpresa del moreno.

El golpe fue tan seco que sonó y todos los presentes observaron con sorpresa como Harry enrojecía y se daba la vuelta para gritarle al rubio, pero fue más lento que éste, porque ya estaba tirando el jarrón de flores hacia él.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-gritó Harry furioso, pero contradictoriamente el rubio se quedó en silencio y lo miró con sorpresa. Ante la mirada de pez con boca abierta de Draco, Harry no pudo evitarlo y se rió.

El alivio y la alegría de verlo despierto, el estrés acumulado, se liberó en esa risa y envió una ola de diversión que se mezcló con la confusión del rubio.

-Así que eras tú- susurró Draco al sentir el sentimiento invadirlo a medida que el otro reía - Era tu enojo, tu dolor, tu rabia… tu alegría.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el gryffindor sin pensarlo.

– ¿Tú eres quien me llama constantemente?- insistió Draco, sin responder su pregunta- ¿Eres tú quien está constantemente triste? ¿No era yo?

Su última pregunta dejó sin habla por segundos a Harry.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?-preguntó el slytherin a la enfermera, quien miró a todos antes de volver hacia él.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?-preguntó en su lugar y el prefecto cerró los ojos, intentando pensar con claridad.

-Devon- comenzó luego de un largo momento, como si fuera un gran esfuerzo recordar. Probablemente se debía a que su cabeza debía ser un completo caos- Devon llegó llorando a la sala común, porque Longbottom le dijo que un contacto en el Ministerio le había dicho que sus padres habían recibido el castigo de ser besados por un dementor – Harry abrió los ojos, incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba de Neville- No solo eso, dijo que había visitado Azkaban y ahí violaban a las mujeres o algo así y que seguramente su madre estaría muerta o embarazada, y no le habían avisado a él porque solo era un bebé llorón. Que no la vería otra vez, y que su padre se pudriría ahí y se lo merecía. No recuerdo que le dije exactamente, pero no pude negarle lo último. No podía mentirle en su cara. Tal vez su padre sea un mortífago, pero estoy seguro que lo quería. Y respecto a su madre, ¿que se supone que debía decirle?, -preguntó mirando al profesor de pociones-¿Que los aurores le protegerían? Todos sabemos cómo funciona esto. Los malos no merecen ni respeto. ¿No es lo que me dicen constantemente los aurores que se topan conmigo? Le dije algo de que debía ser fuerte, que me tenía a mí, a los slytherins, pero él no escuchaba solo lloraba sin parar. Intenté hablar con Longbottom, pero estaba rodeado de gente y me lanzó una risa burlona cuando le pedí hablar a solas. Decidí esperar a que él se acercara, pero creo que lo empeoré. Longbottom estaba de un humor especialmente malo Severus, tiraba ácido de la boca. Te lo juro. Puedes preguntárselo a los slytherins, nadie se salvó, ni los más pequeños. Llegó, me insultó, insultó a todos así que nos agarramos a golpes.

Harry frunció el ceño. Madam Pomfrey se veía preocupada.

-Prosigue- dijo Snape con los ojos enfurecidos.

-Entonces cuando regresé a la sala común, Devon vio el moretón que ese gryffindor me hizo y salió de la sala corriendo. Cuando lo vi con niños de primero platicando, pensé que estaba mejor. Debí saber que estaba planeando algo. – Suspiró Draco, recostandose en la cama, como si de pronto se sintiera muy cansado. De inmediato, Harry se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano, y ante el flujo de magia, Draco sonrió agradecido y siguió hablando.

-Después de las rondas, Cho me dijo que había visto a Devon y sus amigos ir a la sala común de los leones y Pansy y yo corrimos hacia allí. No recuerdo mucho el resto pero luego sentí una fuerza empujándome y entonces desperté.

Todos miraban con silencio a Draco y Harry apretó con fuerza su mano, con la certeza de lo que diría Snape.

-Potter te lanzó un hechizo, casi mueres.

Las emociones saltaron en Draco y volteó hacia el moreno, liberando su mano. Harry no dijo nada pero ese cambio le asustó, especialmente cuando los sentimientos que brotaron de Draco fueron de desconfianza.

-Pero yo…- murmuró el rubio. -No lo entiendo ¿por qué Potter me lanzaría un hechizo? Somos amigos, ¿no es así?

-¿Amigos?-repitió Severus- Tú y Potter son todo, menos amigos.

-No somos…-repitió Draco y como si todo se aclarara, miró al moreno.

-Tú... no tomaste mi mano aquel día-exclamó suavemente y su mirada se convirtió en aquella que solía enviarle durante sus primeros años de estudio, aquella que lo odiaba y lo despreciaba… aquella que, Harry sabía, expresaba rencor.-Largo, Potter.

Las palabras dejaron congelado a Harry, quien fue incapaz de poder explicarse ¿Cómo habría podido saber que estaba influenciando a Draco a su favor?, ¿que Draco pensaría que era real? Fue solo un deseo de Harry, un pensamiento momentáneo, no tenía la intención de lastimarlo. De reabrir la herida.

Pero lo había hecho.

-Malfoy…-comenzó, pero el rubio solo sintió su ira incrementar, y el enlace mismo empezó a hacer que Harry empezara a enojarse.

-¡He dicho que te largues!

Un viento lo empujó contra la puerta y ante sus ojos las puertas de la enfermería se cerraron. Lo último que sintió era como nuevamente el sentimiento de traición invadía el rubio, el cual intentaba controlar el enlace, llenándolo de indiferencia.

Harry también lo intentó, diciendose que este plan al final no era una buena idea, pero él, en realidad, solamente sentía culpa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **El primer lazo: El sentir**

 **.**

.

Draco siempre había sabido que tenía una magia poderosa, pero hasta ahora no recordaba haber perdido el control de aquella manera. Con una sensación de incredulidad, miró hacia las puertas, donde había mandado a Potter, y luego, sintiendo la culpa invadirlo, se esforzó en decirse que no importaba. Porque no lo hacía.

¿Cierto?

El impulso de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la salida se incrementó a medida que los segundos pasaban, pero se obligó a permanecer donde estaba y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Draco…-empezó Snape, pero el rubio lo miró e interrumpió lo que sea que iba a decir.

¿De donde había venido esa fuerza? ¿Por qué podía sentir lo que sentía Potter?

-Señor Malfoy…

La voz del anciano director lo hizo voltear a verlo, y todos pudieron ver el cambio en la mirada del joven hacia ellos. No los miraba con desprecio, ni arrogancia. Ni siquiera con la terquedad que lo caracterizaba. Había desconfianza ahí, pero también confusión y algo nuevo… que el anciano no supo explicar.

-¿Si?-preguntó el slytherin

-Me gustaría hablar con usted sobre lo que pasó.

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó neutralmente- ¿Al accidente?- ironizó- ¿O a la forma en que Potter de alguna manera cambió una memoria de la infancia?

El anciano rió levemente, haciendo que los presentes lo miraran de distintas maneras. Pomfrey parecía confundida de la razón de su risa, McGonagall acostumbrada, y Snape malhumorado.

-Bueno, no sé cómo se metió en su mente, pero no me sorprende. Estoy seguro que estaba desesperado porque despertara.

El rubio alzó la ceja, incrédulo.

-Pero yo quería hablar del accidente.

-Sigo preguntándome porque lo llama accidente. No soy tonto, estoy seguro que es culpa de Potter.

-El señor Potter empleó un simple finite- lo defendió la Jefa de su casa.

-Minerva- Dumbledore interrumpió el reclamo que Draco estaba a punto de dar. - Por favor, retirate. Yo me encargare de esto. Tú también Severus- añadió hacia el otro Jefe de Casa.

-Bien, si me disculpas, debo ir a encargarme de cierto gryffindor.

-Oh, no, Severus. Yo me encargaré- exclamó la mujer hacia el pocionista.- Es mi casa, y mi alumno.

-No piensas hacerle nada.

-Voy a disciplinarlo de la manera que se merece.

-Oh, por favor. Le harás hacer planas de 'No debo molestar a niños de 10 años o puedo hacer que Salvador Potter casi mate a alguien'

La mujer jadeó indignada.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Profesor-llamó la enfermera y el anciano negó con la cabeza y los miró a ambos.

-El Señor Longbottom limpiará calderos con el profesor todos los días por un mes.

-¡Un mes!-exclamó la mujer.-Es demasiado.

-Dos meses entonces-declaró el director para satisfacción del profesor de pociones.

-¿Dos meses? Él solo está en ese estado por la muerte de sus padres, necesita tiempo para sentirse mejor.

-Creo que le ayudará limpiar calderos, cansarse, para dormir en las noches. Lo que hizo pudo tener consecuencias grandes. Ahora salgan, por favor.

Bajo la mirada de un desconfiado Draco, ambos se marcharon.

-Poppy, yo me encargaré de ello.

-De acuerdo- exclamó la mujer, mirando al rubio- Si me necesita alguno de los dos no duden en llamarme. Especialmente usted, señor Malfoy.

-Por supuesto, gracias. - Agradeció el mayor. Cuando se quedó a solas con el anciano, Draco lo miró y exclamó.

-Proceda.

Albus sonrió ante sus palabras. Al menos, ahora que estaba libre de su lazo con Tom, le escuchaba.

Le explicó cómo el finite lo había golpeado y cómo tenía un lazo del que no era consciente con Voldemort. También empezó a explicarle el lazo que tenía con Harry, cuando a mitad de la plática notó que el muchacho no le escuchaba y veía sus manos.

-¿Señor Malfoy?

-Yo… no me siento bien. Tengo frío.

-¿Frío?-repitió el mayor, convocando un hechizo de calor sobre él.

-No, no es mi cuerpo. Es… mi corazón- tembló- está...

Miró al director y luego sus manos. Se estaba congelando. Pronto hubo un pequeño sentimiento de temor, y fue cuando Draco notó que no era suyo.

Tenía que ser de Potter.

Se paró lentamente y miró a la puerta. Ahí estaba ese pequeño zumbido, ese llamado. Tenía miedo. Le pedía ayuda. Lo que fuera que estuviera pasando fuera de esa puerta estaba alterando a Potter.

Draco estiró la mano para abrir la puerta e ir con él, pero cuando tomó el pomo se detuvo, consciente de que si la abría significaba solo una cosa. Que había empezado a servirle, qué había empezado a protegerle.

Dumbledore sonrió al verlo titubear.

-Adelante, señor Malfoy-le motivó.

El slytherin volteó hacia él.

-No-exclamó soltando el pomo.

-Señor Malfoy, sé que usted lo ha notado. Harry no es el mismo-añadió con tristeza- su corazón se está llenando de rencor, de ira, indiferencia… Pelear contra Ya Sabe Quién en ese estado no le permitirá ganar, está perdiendo su corazón, su esperanza, su amor… El único poder que Riddle no conoce y le da una ventaja a Harry sobre él.

-Potter no me necesita-insistió Draco- Jamás lo ha hecho y no lo hará ahora solo porque yo esté destinado a protegerlo. No lo hice por años y no pasó nada. No voy a defender a Voldemort, así que todavía puede ganarle.

-Si no lo hace por él, hágalo por usted, entonces. Ahora que su vínculo se ha corregido, y tiene un enlace emocional con él que no tuvo con Voldemort- Draco se estremeció ante su nombre- su estado de qilin se ha enlazado a las acciones de Harry. Con Voldemort no pasaba nada, porque no era su elegido a pesar de su lazo artificial con él, pero Harry acabará con usted mientras más lo deje caer.

Malfoy dejó salir un sonido disgustado.

-No deje que se vuelva como él, por favor.

-¿Qué le hace creer que puedo recuperar al Potter de antes? Nunca inspiré nada en él más que odio.

Dumbledore negó y lo miró con una sonrisa suave y orgullosa.

-Oh joven Malfoy, usted ya lo ha ayudado bastante. Durante su estadía aquí, Harry ha llorado, reído, nuevamente. Se ha preocupado, enfadado y pensado en algo más que su futura batalla. Usted despertó su corazón y él intenta dormirlo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que siente que la indiferencia es la mejor manera de…

-No, por qué se volvió así.

-Oh-respondió el anciano. -Perdió a una de las personas que más amaba, y eso es… horrible.

.

Echado.

Draco lo había echado.

Harry se quedó parado durante un tiempo indefinido, mirando la puerta a pesar que varios minutos atrás los profesores salieron dejando únicamente al rubio y al director dentro.

-¿Harry, qué ha pasado?

La voz de Ron lo despertó de su letargo y el gryffindor dio la vuelta, justo a tiempo para ver a su amigo pelirrojo mirándolo. Traía comida, para él, supuso, y se preguntó cómo después de su pelea Ron podía preocuparse por él.

Sonrío sarcásticamente. Preocupación. Había expresado su preocupación por el rubio y el desgraciado lo había tratado como basura. Pues que se jodiera. Eso le pasaba por dejar que atravesara sus barreras, alejándose de todo y de todos. Había alejado incluso a sus amigos más cercanos y como un idiota había dejado que fuera precisamente Malfoy quien despertara emociones en él. Era un idiota. Miró fríamente a Ron, quien frunció el ceño ante esa expresión.

-Ya sé, ese es un qué te importa. Pero te voy diciendo de una vez que aun si me tratas como a Hermione te jodes y me aguantas. No le brinde mi energía a tu rubio pesado para que me vengas ahora a ignorar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa si lo hago? ¿Qué pasa si la sigo tratando así? ¿Qué pasa si sigo tratandola como la hija de muggle que es? ¿Como una...?

-Voy a partirte la cara- gruñó Ron jalando al héroe del cuello- si te atreves a decir esa palabra.

Harry supo que no mentía, e iba a rodar los ojos y decirle que no iba a insultarla cuando una varita apareció apuntando directo a la garganta de Ron, y ambos chicos voltearon a ver al recién llegado. Era Draco, su cabello rubio estaba suelto y su mirada era totalmente fría mientras enfocaba sus ojos en las manos de Ron, quién al ser más alto hacía que Harry fuera levemente alzado en esa posición y empezara a sentir dolor en el cuello – Lo vas a ¿qué, Weasley?

-Malfoy

-Gracias por recordar mi apellido, ahora, suelta a Potter.

-¿Potter, ahora lo proteges? Me sorprendes Malfoy. Juraría que lo querías muerto hacía unos días, después de todo no lo mirabas y servías a Ya Sabes Quien- dijo Ron burlándose.

-Lo que yo quiera no es tu problema, ¿entendiste?

-Te sugiero que te apartes Malfoy- declaró Harry calmadamente. –Este no es tu problema

Draco lo miró con el cejo fruncido. Potter idiota, él preocupándose ante el repentino sentimiento de alarma y ahora le decía que se marchara. Irónico ¿No era la historia de su vida?

-Tú te callas – le respondió enojado y volvió al pelirrojo - ahora bájalo.

Ron bufó y como resultado la varita le presionó aún más el cuello.

Joder, iba en serio.

-Cru…

Lo soltó.

\- ¿Estás loco?-gritó.

-Qué curioso. Eso mismo preguntaron los mortífagos que quisieron reemplazar a Voldemort y a los cuales maté.

Ron lo miró asustado.

-¿Estás marcado?

Harry no quiso admitirlo pero detrás de su fría mirada, al observar la escena, se sintió ansioso. Nunca llegó a ver que marcaran a Draco en sus recuerdos; pero era posible porque el idiota estuvo trabajando para Voldemort y no precisamente para entregar mensajes.

-¿Qué si lo estuviera?

-Dumbledore no permitiría que estuvieras aquí.

Draco rió y Harry sintió una desagradable ola de sentimientos proveniente de el rubio. Daño, eso quería causar Draco.

-Lo hará ¿sabes por qué? Porque ahora que ha encontrado a un qilin no lo dejará pasar, es la carta perfecta para la victoria de Potter-Harry estuvo de acuerdo-En estos pocos momentos pude notar algo –dijo avanzando hacia él- Dumbledore cree que cometí un gran error y protegí al equivocado, contra mi voluntad. Puede creer lo que crea pero hasta él sabe que un qilin es difícilmente engañado y yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Ron lo agarró del cuello, de la misma manera que había hecho con Harry, sin temerle ni un segundo.

-¿Estás diciendo que estuviste por voluntad propia tratando de matar a Harry?

Un golpe en su estómago lo tiró al suelo y Ron alzó la mirada para ver a Draco mirándolo fijamente. El rubio nunca había dado muestras de tal fuerza física, así que lo tomó por sorpresa. Tosió.

Draco solo se acomodó el cuello y lo miró.

-Por supuesto que sí. Ahora, ¿me dirás que eso no te hizo feliz? Según recuerdo tú ocupaste mi lugar. Nunca te lo he agradecido. Potter es una gran fuente de problemas, a estas alturas estaría acabado. Es una lástima que hasta ahora haya reclamado su posición como maestro. Pero no es que me importe. Dáñalo y te acabo.

-¿Así que ahora lo defenderás?

-Defenderlo es una palabra ambigua- contestó el slytherin- haré lo que más me convenga y dado que ahora no puedo mostrarle lealtad a Voldemort, solo me queda que Potter siga vivo.

Ron sonrió. Si Malfoy estaba protegiendo a Harry había aceptado ser su qilin.

Y Harry no se había dado cuenta el muy tonto, si su cara decía algo. Parecía que ambos se habían peleado, así que Ron decidió que esto de alguna manera los estaba ayudando a reconciliarse. Interiormente esperanzado decidió jugar sus cartas, porque si tenía razón, el rubio podía ayudar a su amigo a ser nuevamente el mismo.

-No parecía importarte poco en tus sueños que Ron haya ocupado tu lugar Malfoy- intervino Harry, y Ron miró al rubio con curiosidad, para saber su reacción al comentario. Si Malfoy era el qilin de Harry era obvio que lo odiara por poner a su elegido en su contra. Ni era tonto. De haber sabido que era su qilin no le hubiera dicho a Harry que no confiara en él y que era un prospecto de mortífago. Pero era tarde, muy tarde, para arreglar las cosas.

Draco sonrió.

-¿Oh crees que eres un experto en mí solo porque viste algunos recuerdos? ¿Esos que quisiste influenciar? ¿Dime Potter hasta que edad llegaste? ¿Lograste ver cómo me sentí cuando tú amiga la sangre sucia hechizó a Pansy? ¿Lograste sentir la sensación de poder corriendo por mis venas? ¿Cómo me sentí cuando tus amigos y tú metieron a mi padre a Azkaban? ¿Lograste ver mi cara de satisfacción cuando el papel que metieron con tu nombre salió elegido en el torneo de los tres magos?

Harry lo miró con rencor.

-Lo sabías.

-No, no en realidad. Pero era fácil de suponer, ¿para qué querían un cuarto mago en el torneo de los Tres Magos? Sorpresa Potter, para aniquilarlo. Es una lástima que haya sido Cedric y no tú. Hubiera preferido mil veces que Cedric sobreviviera.

Oh.

Algo dentro de Harry se congeló al llegar a la conclusión que Malfoy debía ser la pareja de Cedric, por quien había rechazado a Cho.

La ira volvió a encenderse en él, sin poder comprender por qué.

No. Malfoy le pertenecía en todos los aspectos, Dumbledore lo había dicho. Harry por fin tenía a alguien que proteger, y quien le protegería a él. Alguien solo para él. Alguien a quien no tenía por qué compartir.

 _-Tienes que entender, Harry, recordó las palabras del Director, el lazo está roto. Tú preferiste al señor Weasley y a la señorita Granger, y él se distanció de ti y se acercó a Voldemort, crear un nuevo lazo es difícil, recuperar el anterior es imposible._

 _-Así que debí tomarle la mano. Es lo que me está diciendo._

 _Albus sacudió la cabeza._

 _-No lo estás entendiendo Harry. Estoy diciéndote que ese cariño eterno que él te tenía de pequeño, aún sin conocerte, ya no está. Ni siquiera se desarrolló uno nuevo o más fuerte que lo reemplazara. No hay nada. Un qilin en esas condiciones puede serte leal pero no porque él lo quiera._

Ya no estaba…

Había desaparecido.

Había perdido a la única persona que lo querría de verdad.

Para siempre.

-¿Potter?

Draco frunció el ceño, la ola de emociones de Potter se había detenido y sintió un dolor en el pecho. Cuando quitó su mano con la que había cubierto su boca, vio sangre. Lo siguiente que supo es que Potter le estaba mandando enojo, puro, en su máxima expresión.

¿Era por algo que había dicho?

Caminó hacia él con la intención de que lo mire, pero la magia del moreno lo repelió con un campo eléctrico.

-No te necesito, haz tu jodida vida como quieras. No te necesito.

-Potter ¿qué estás haciendo?- exclamó preocupado cuando notó como su magia se extendió alrededor, haciéndole cortes en la túnica, en la cara y en los brazos. Todo donde alcanzara. Draco sintió miedo, ¿Qué le pasaba a Potter?

 _A él que había perdido a los que lo querían_

Trato de alcanzarlo pero era inútil, no podía.

 _A él que no había sentido ningún tipo de cariño hasta los 11 años. Que necesitaba que alguien le amara por ser él_

-Controla tus emociones, Potter. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Ante su nombre el gryffindor alzó la mirada, pero ya no había brillo en ella. Aún así las emociones de Harry lo atravesaron sin piedad. Miró sus ojos. Mierda, el moreno se había dejado inconsciente.

Aún así, al parecer la ira, el temor, la tristeza, la soledad estaban ahí, imposibles de ocultar. Expresando un sentimiento de abandono tan fuerte que Potter parecía haber perdido el control.

¿Pero por qué Potter se sentía abandonado?, se preguntó. La comadreja insistía en mantener esa amistad, y la Granger también se había mantenido firme a pesar del cambio de actitud de Potter.

 _¿Era por lo de Cedric?_

 _¿Había significado tanto para él?_

-Tú me perteneces-gruñó Harry- y él te alejó.

Draco retrocedió.

-¿Quién, el Lord? Potter tú y yo ya nos llevábamos mal antes de que empezara a servirle- no pudo evitar ironizar.

Potter pareció congelarse y luego miró a Ron, quién tragó saliva y retrocedió por instinto.

-¿Qué...?- inició, pero el dolor en su pecho se hizo más fuerte, y trató de recordar su plática con Dumbledore ¿Qué había dicho acerca de las emociones de Potter?

Que podían destruirlo si se volvían negativas

Bueno, al parecer las leyendas no mentían. Las emociones de Potter lo estaban destruyendo. La prueba era la sangre en su mano. Trató de concentrarse cerrando los ojos, para descubrir qué estaba sintiendo Potter, y por qué, justo ahora. Apenas se sumergió en el enlace lo invadió una sensación conocida, usual en Voldemort, tan usual que Draco ya no la reconocía.

Se esforzó en pensar y se felicitó a sí mismo al encontrarla. Antes de comprender cuál era realmente.

Ganas de matar.

Potter, justo ahora, tenía ganas de matar a Weasley, se dijo, y se sorprendió de su conclusión. Otra arqueada le hizo darse cuenta que tenía que actuar pronto, descubrir pronto el por qué. Más cuando Harry le lanzó un hechizo a Weasley que éste a duras penas esquivó. Tenía que evitar que lo maten. Eso destruiría a Potter, pese que ahora actuaba como si no le importara. Lo consumiría. Lo mataría haber lastimado a su amigo.

Lo perderían por completo.

Le lanzó un protego al pelirrojo cuando Harry envió un incendio hacia él. La mirada sobre él de ambos no se hizo esperar, pero duró un breve lapso antes de que Potter lo intentara de nuevo. El pelirrojo se congeló y finalmente un hechizo de Potter lo alcanzó y lo mandó a volar. Draco lo vio intentar levantarse y caer. Al parecer se había fracturado el tobillo y no podía pararse. Corrió hacia él.

\- Episkey-gritó y lo tomó del brazo, empezando a recorrer por los pasillos con él. ¿Dónde estaban los profesores cuando los necesitaba?, se preguntó, especialmente cuando Harry, disgustado, empezó a perseguirlos; lanzándole a Weasley todo tipo de hechizos que Draco repelía en su mayoría con éxito, sintiendo la rabia de Potter cada vez que evitaba que cumpla su objetivo.

Cansado, empezó a disminuir la velocidad. El dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable. Finalmente se detuvieron en un salón vacío de la zona abandonada de Hogwarts y no pudo evitarlo. Se arqueó ante la mirada preocupada de Weasley y vomitó la sangre.

-¿Malfoy? – escuchó- ¿Qué está pasando?¿Estás bien?

Se sentía mal. Su respiración era agitada y su frente estaba sudada. Y aún no sabía por qué Potter quería aniquilar a Weasley.

Un hechizo contra la puerta los empujó a ambos contra la pared.

-Malfoy, Malfoy- se escuchó la voz de Potter, en el mismo tono que Voldemort solía usar para burlarse de los demás- hazte un lado y deja que lo aniquile como voy a aniquilar a tu querido Voldemort.

Draco se puso con mucho esfuerzo semi arrodillado con una rodilla como apoyo para sus manos y la otra directamente pegada al piso.

-Basta Potter. No sabes lo que estás haciendo.

-Claro que lo se, dragón. – Dijo disminuyendo el volumen y suavizando el tono de su voz, pero Draco aún no veía la consciencia en sus ojos- Voy a matar a los que me separaron de ti.

Tanto Ron como él se miraron entre ellos con los ojos bastantes sorprendidos, y Draco tocó su pecho, dolía. No podría ayudar a Weasley. No tenía su varita, y su cuerpo estaba en fatales condiciones.

Harry apuntó su varita contra el pelirrojo y exclamó.

-Cru…-inició Potter el conocido hechizo y por un momento la expresión de su rostro le recordó al slytherin a su tía Bellatrix celosa de Nagini, e intentando cortarle la cabeza sin que nadie se enterara. Oh, Merlín- reaccionó abriendo los ojos ¿Era eso? ¿Potter estaba celoso de Cedric? Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía pared cerca de Harry y su varita estaba prácticamente junto al Weasley que no se podía mover, al parecer en shock de que su mejor amigo le fuera a cruciar-ci..

Contacto físico, se recordó. Necesitaba contacto físico para calmar a Potter. Corrió hacia él para empujarlo. No llegaría, terminaría de decirlo...

Le besó.

Tras unos momentos de vacilación, Potter botó la varita y le azotó contra la pared besándolo con furia, con deseo, con posesión.

Draco se sintió bien.

Sintió la mano de Potter abriéndole la camisa por arriba y dejando libre su cuello para besarlo. Gimió. Potter pareció satisfecho con el sonido, porque volvió a besarlo en la boca, y Draco se dejó. Porque se sentía bien, porque se sentía correcto. Era cálido, reparador...

Era lo único que necesitaba.

Entreabrió los ojos y miró a Ron, quién veía la escena con la boca. A Draco sinceramente no le importaba. Los sentimientos de Potter se mezclaban con los suyos, haciendo sus propios sentimientos aún más potentes. Incontrolables. Desde hacía bastante había querido esto aunque se lo negara, pero no era el lugar ni el momento, pensó mientras sentía a Potter querer abrir más su camisa. Debían parar…

Parar, se dijo, pero no movió ni un dedo para detener al héroe.

-Desmaius.

No fue la voz de Weasley lo que lo hizo parar, sino que el flujo de sentimiento de Potter se detuvo y tenía que sostener al cuerpo que caía sobre él. Miró al pelirrojo, ligeramente atontado. Estaba seguro que estaba sonrojado y tenía al menos un chupetón en su cuello.

-No quería ver esto, lo siento.

Draco frunció el ceño, maldito pelirrojo. Pudo solamente haberse largado. Se acomodó lo más digno que pudo su camisa mientras ambos veían al moreno en el suelo y se recordó a sí mismo no volver a hablar nunca de Cedric. En realidad, Cedric era su mejor amigo y nunca habían pasado a los besos y toqueteos. Nunca se había sentido así de atraído. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que Potter cabreado y celoso era sexy… y que tratara de matar a esos dos por él era hasta halagador.

Le dirigió una sonrisa de victoria a Weasley. Casi lo habían matado por él, y para su victoria había tenido que ser salvado. Estaba en deuda con el rubio. Genial. ¿Cómo lo iba a cobrar?

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Y qué se supone que haremos ahora con él?- susurró e gryffindor sin poder evitar ver su cuello, y Draco frunció el ceño, mientras observaba a Weasley mirar fijamente sus chupetones.

-Si no quieres que lo despierte para que te mate deja de mirarme.

El pelirrojo se asustó y desvió la mirada. Pero Weasley tenía razón. Nunca había pensado que esto pasaría. Lo que sea que fuera, justo ahora no quería verlo a la cara.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo que menos imaginó es que estaría en la enfermería y Draco Malfoy estaría durmiendo sentado en una silla pero apoyando su cabeza en él.

¿Qué había pasado?, se preguntó, examinando al rubio a su lado. Se veía pálido y tenía gotas de sangre en su camisa blanca. Cuando estaba mirando el cuello, observó unos moretones en su cuello, y se sonrojó.

Era chupetones.

-Son dos.

La voz del pelirrojo atrajo la atención de Harry e inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué estaba Ron ahí? ¿Por qué estaba él ahí? ¿Y por qué Ron sabía cuántos… ?

-Para el carro colega-dijo leyendo sus ojos- tú se los hiciste.

-¿yo?

Ron lo miró entre enojado y burlón.

-También tiene uno en el hombro, o eso creo, te lancé un desmaius antes de que siguieras.

Harry lo miró con confusión cuando le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la revista de quidditch que estaba leyendo antes, en el pequeño sofá de la enfermería.

-¿Y eso por qué fue?

-¡¿Cómo qué porque fue?! ¡Casi me matas! ¡Casi me crucias! ¡Él casi me crucia! ¡Me arrojaste un incendio! ¡Me tiraste contra la pared! ¡Fracturaste mi tobillo! ¡Él tuvo que salvarme!

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Dijiste que te había alejado del hurón y no sé qué cosas. Es más, ni siquiera debería estar aquí mal amigo.- Dijo marchándose y azotando la puerta.

El ruido solo hizo que el rubio se acomodara más contra él y Harry movió su camisa para observar más de cerca los chupetones. Así que dos… Movió un poco más la camisa y vio un área roja.

Sonrío.

Lo acomodó sobre la cama, sorprendido de que no se haya levantado y lo abrazó ligeramente dejando que el rubio se acomodase por sí solo. Si, esto estaba bien, se dijo acurrucándose en su calor. Era lo único que necesitaba para dormir tranquilo.

Lo único que necesitaba para sentir vivo y libre de culpas, otra vez, su corazón.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **El segundo lazo: La convivencia**

 **.**

.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos nuevamente, lo primero que notó fue que a Madam Pomfrey lanzaba hechizos sobre ambos silenciosamente. Parecía preocupada, y tenía esa mirada que Harry conocía perfectamente, la mirada de "puede que sea difícil o imposible solucionar" que indicaba malas noticias.

"Cálmate", se dijo a sí mismo, "no es nada malo esta vez. No hay nadie a quien pueda dirigirle esa mirada que pueda afectarte ahora"

-¿Madam?-preguntó

-Señor Potter- dijo aliviada-Está despierto.

-¿Sucedió algo?

Ella enrojeció.

-No, bueno... verá-empezó poniéndose frente a él.-El señor Malfoy y el señor Weasley lo trajeron hace un rato totalmente inconsciente, así que lo examiné y no parecía tener nada. Sin embargo, el señor Malfoy había tenido una pérdida grave de sangre y ..

¿Draco? ¿Draco Malfoy?

La mente de Harry procesó de golpe toda la información de los últimos días. El qilin, el contrato, Voldemort, el finite, los celos, Ron...

Miró a su lado y vio al rubio, quién para su sorpresa estaba durmiendo a su lado. Oh, por Merlín.

-¿Pérdida grave de sangre?-preguntó asustado y recordó el reclamo de Ron, al cual no le había prestado atención, porque su mente se había enfocado, en cambio, en que el rubio estaba con él.

Draco tenía una leve mueca de dolor, así que interiormente se preguntó si había intentado matar también al rubio. Ron parecía bien, pero el slytherin había estado durmiendo cuando había abierto los ojos la primera vez. ¿Le había lanzado algo?, quizá...

-¿Está...? ¿Lo lastimé seriamente?

-Le he dado pociones reparadores, Señor Potter- respondió suavemente la mujer- pero lo cierto es que el problema estaba, más allá de las heridas físicas,en sus órganos internos. Parecían haber sufrido quemaduras y es probable que dada la situación, de no haber sido ..em .. atraído por el joven Malfoy, su intento de aniquilar al señor Weasley hubiera acabado con él.

Harry la miró confundido.

-¿Qué quiere decir? Yo... no lo recuerdo y...¿Atraído por el joven Malfoy?

Madam Pomfrey sonrió tristemente.

-Hace bastante que no lo oía tartamudea,r señor Potter. Ya lo extrañaba.

Harry miró hacia sus piernas, pensando en cómo había perdido el control de sus emociones. Apretó las sabanas con sus puños mientras asentía.

-Al parecer en un ataque de celos, consideró apropiada la posibilidad de eliminar al señor Weasley. Él mencionó un asunto sobre la preferencia de la vida del joven Cedric a la suya y eso pareció alterarlo.

Harry bajó los ojos, sintiéndose dolido

Era cierto

Draco había preferido a Cedric sobre él.

-Supongo- continuó la enfermera- que dada la amistad entre esos dos, el joven Malfoy tenía razones para haber deseado que las circunstancias se dieran de otra manera. No obstante, me consta que el joven Malfoy también estaba preocupado por usted, aunque no lo admitiese. Usted sabe, Señor Potter-expresó guiñandole el ojo-un slytherin llevándose con un hufflepuff era irónico, pero con un gryffindor era el fin del mundo así que, escuchar al príncipe de la casa verde y plata preguntar casualmente sobre cómo se encontraba usted después de la última prueba del torneo de los tres magos debió haber sido mi imaginación.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Malfoy preguntó por mi?

-Quizá. Eso depende de si me imaginé cuando usted chocó conmigo bajo su capa de invisibilidad la última vez que Draco Malfoy cayó de la escoba de quidditch

-Yo…- exclamó sonrojado.- No lo imaginó.

-El punto es- continuó la mujer- que el profesor Dumbledore explicó que no podía volverse un mago oscuro o el cuerpo del señor Malfoy lo pagaría. No sonaba tan mal en palabras, pero en este caso la ira parece haber dañado sus órganos internos. Fue una irresponsabilidad de su parte haberse enojado de tal forma, cuando ambos ya habían sido advertidos de las consecuencias.

-No lo recuerdo bien- se avergonzó Harry-¿Estará bien?

Pomfrey asintió

-Parece ser que su contacto y mimos-dijo un poco ruborizada mientras señalaba las marcas que le había hecho al cuello de Draco- aceleraron y repararon algunos daños. Le proveí pociones que están haciendo el resto, pero agradecería se abstenga de lastimar sus órganos por al menos dos semanas.

Harry asintió mirando al rubio y Pomfrey puso su mano en su cabello, sobresaltándolo, y a su vez acarició el de Draco. De inmediato, pudo ver la reacción posesiva del mago de ojos verdes al hacerlo, pues apretó el cuerpo del otro al suyo, mientras le veía fijamente a los ojos, así que retiró su mano de la cabellera platinada, pero mantuvo su mano en la cabellera negra e ignoró el gruñido dirigido hacia ella.

-Usted y el señor Malfoy están unidos, señor Potter- dijo llamando su atención nuevamente fuera de retadoras miradas- siempre lo han estado, y pese lo que diga el director sobre que no se creó un lazo nuevo que restaurara el anterior, yo creo que sí.- Ante sus palabras, Harry la miró atentamente y Pomfrey vio la esperanza brillando entre sus orbes verde esmeralda.-No creo que el señor Malfoy hubiese permitido el contacto físico de otro modo, después de todo aún recuerdo al señor Flint con los huesos rotos por tocarle la mano.-rió.-Para mi es bastante obvio que usted no tuvo problema con eso.

Harry asintió.

-Pero..-dijo indiferente.

-No hay ningún pero en esta ocasión. El señor Malfoy-dijo volviendo a acariciar los cabellos del sangre pura y sin hacerle caso al gruñido del moreno-puede no parecerlo y negar que le importa su situación, pero en el fondo debe sentirse perdido. Es como si despertara de un sueño y, justo ahora, debe sentirse culpable y con las manos con sangre. De pronto se ha dado cuenta de la gran mentira que ha vivido, y de la situación entre sus padres y usted, a quien debió haber protegido y no lastimado. Y aunque su mente diga que no, sus instintos le instan a pertenecer a su lado y protegerlo del mundo. En este momento el joven príncipe de Slytherin es como un veela.-dijo un poco compasiva.

-¿Un veela?

-Si. Los veelas aman a su pareja más que nada y cuando los dañan enloquecen de dolor. Cuando el señor Malfoy lo daña emocionalmente se lastima a sí mismo, pero su dolor es real, es físico. Usted es lo único confiable en su vida en este momento. No puede confiar en nada más porque protegerlo a usted lo vuelve de su lado y del lado contrario de sus padres y amigos. ¿Entiende?-Harry cabeceó afirmativamente-Un qilin protege a su mago y eso es loable y poderoso, pero- dijo poniendo la mano de Harry en el pecho de Draco- es el deber del mago proteger el corazón de su qilin. El qilin es humano después de todo. Tiene miedos e ilusiones. Y habrá momentos en que sienta que es una carga pesada, que sienta su corazón doler, y usted debe estar ahí para consolarlo y para brindarle fuerzas para continuar adelante. El joven Malfoy ha estado en una pequeña burbuja que consisten de los profesores, el señor Weasley y sobretodo usted; pero pronto saldrá de ésta y verá a sus compañeros de casa y a sus padres y tendrá que tomar decisiones que quizá no le gusten, rodeado de personas que no le aprecian.-Harry asintió comprendiendo y mirando su uniforme verde slytherin. Draco pertenecía a otro mundo, con otras reglas. ¿Cómo podría protegerlo cuando la mayoría del día el rubio estaba lejos de él? ¿Cómo sabría Harry cuando el rubio lo necesitase? Es cierto que conocía sus emociones, pero no sus pensamientos. De pronto la idea de tener a Draco de su parte no era tan buena, ¿y si Riddle lo lastimaba?¿Y si moría como todos aquellos que le protegieron? ¿Cómo recibirían al rubio sus amigos? ¿Serían como Hermione?

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando la enfermera le tomó ambas manos y le miró a los ojos - Dejo en tus manos al señor Malfoy. Puede parecer frío pero en realidad es una persona muy amable. Al igual que usted, ha sido obligado a llevar un camino y ha protegido a quienes quiere, siendo líder de muchos y con muy pocos apoyos. A partir de ahora la felicidad del joven Malfoy es su felicidad señor Potter. Y su tristeza la misma. Son un corazón y un alma. Y no hay nada más precioso que eso. Cuídelo, señor Potter. Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá.

Harry asintió y escuchó a la enfermera retirarse. Solo entonces se permitió abrazar a Draco y, mirando las marcas en su cuello, sin poder evitarlo lo besó suavemente; recordando lo que madam Pomfrey había dicho sobre sus atenciones. Supuso que era lógico, si el odio mataba a Draco el amor lo curaba.

¿Harry se había enamorado de él?

Supuso que al menos le gustaba un poco. Sin notarlo, cuando Harry se separó del mundo, no dio más acceso a su corazón que a Draco y un poco a Ron. Y ahora que le tenía se negaba a soltarlo, sabiendo que el rubio representaba algo puro en su vida. Algo destinado a él desde el principio. Puede que haya sido una unión forzada pero...

Harry se sentía tan solo...

Tan vacío...

Draco despertaba todas las emociones posibles en él, y alejaba al mismo tiempo el dolor.

Quería que se quedara a su lado

Quería sentirse humano

Sin pensarlo, se apretó contra él silenciosamente, agradeciendo a Merlín que Draco estuviese vivo junto a él y a la vez siendo invadido por las emociones que había reprimido cuando se enteró de la muerte de Sirius. Lo apretó con fuerza mientras trataba de reprimir todas esas emociones, como llevaba meses haciendo, cuando sintió que unos brazos lo envolvían y acariciaban sus cabellos.

-Lamento haberte lastimado- susurró Harry.

Draco asintió. Podía haber dicho miles de cosas, reprochado sus heridas, o quitarle importancia al asunto. Podría haberlo hundido. Pero no podía. No porque pudiera enfrentar la posibilidad de vomitar sangre o salir lastimado, sino porque el vínculo le transmitía el dolor en Harry, que era tan enorme que le quitaba el aliento. Tragó saliva y respiró profundamente sintiendo el dolor y la rabia, pero sin poder controlarlos, las lágrimas empezaron a invadirlo y se preguntó si él mismo había empezado a llorar, porque Harry no lloraba.

-No puedo más-contestó el gryffindor como si le leyera la mente-¿Por qué tengo que sufrir? ¿Por qué pierdo uno tras otro a mis seres queridos? ¿Por qué tuve que soportar ser odiado durante tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué tengo que huir de un asesino psicópata?¿Por qué me odias?...-sollozó- Dime porque Draco. Estoy en mi límite, no puedo más. Sálvame, sálvame por favor.

-Si estás cansado, descansa-susurró Draco-Yo me encargaré del resto y estaré aquí, contigo -respondió dejando que las lágrimas cayesen. -Lloraré por ti si es necesario. Tú solo descansa.

Harry asintió y Draco lo miró cerrar los ojos y respiró tratando de tranquilizarse. Si podía hacerlo, podría darle paz al alma de Harry a través del vínculo. Lo mantuvo abrazado frente a él hasta que supo que se quedó dormido, pensando que sería su vida de ahora en adelante. Ahora que sabía qué escondían las orbes verdes al mundo tras la indiferencia.

Harry Potter estaba roto

Estos últimos meses, Draco se había excluido del mundo porque entre órdenes del Lord y sus propios problemas familiares no podía prestarle atención a nada más. Pero, de un momento a otro, cuando la mirada de Potter dejó de relucir sentimientos, Draco empezó a sentirse incómodo con su situación. Cada vez que obedecía órdenes algo le decía que estaba mal, que no era su lugar. Y sin embargo, estar aquí junto a Potter parecía lo correcto. Parecía tan natural...

Su mente le gritaba que era peligroso, que estaba abandonando todo lo que conocía, lo que creía seguro. Estaba abandonando creencias, amigos, y poder. Pero su corazón le decía que éste era su sitio. Cuando estaba junto a Potter, el vacío que sentía desde que tenía memoria desaparecía y el lazo dejaba de tirar de él todo el tiempo y se mantenía incluso cálido y tranquilizador.

Supuso que era una sensación que venía con todo eso del guardián y cerró los ojos, pensando que lo enfrentaría poco a poco. Cuando acarició el cabello de Harry notó su piel blanca en su brazo, entendiendo porque la marca oscura nunca pudo ser impregnada en su piel.

Porque su único maestro, era Harry Potter.

Y Harry Potter nunca le pediría fragmentar su alma al eliminar personas.

Nunca rompería intencionalmente el alma de Draco.

Y esa ya era una gran ganancia, al menos al momento de dormir.

Cuando Harry despertó de nuevo, Malfoy estaba leyendo un libro. El mismo que él había leído durante dos semanas que el rubio había dormido, por lo que hizo nota mental de la irónica situación. Estaba en ese sillón que Harry solía usar para ver las visitas del rubio y las marcas en su cuello habían desaparecido. Frunció el ceño ante esto pero no dijo nada.

-Pareces insatisfecho Potter- dijo el rubio sin mirarle y Harry rodó los ojos y buscó sus anteojos.

-No sé de qué hablas.

Draco rió al verlo buscar sus lentes, a pesar de que veía gracias a su hechizo.

-Puedes engañar a todos con esa carita indiferente pero a mi no. Siempre he sabido lo que estás haciendo, así que te recuerdo que hacerte el idiota no funcionara conmigo porque puedo sentir tus emociones.

-¿En serio?-preguntó irónico pero aliviado de que el rubio no se burlase de él por lo ocurrido antes. Sintiéndose con unos ánimos que hacía bastante no sentía, decidió hacer una pequeña prueba como la que el slytherin había hecho cuando se despertó. Miró a su alrededor pero no había nada que tirarle, así que decidió usar vínculo a su favor- ¿Y ahora que siento?- preguntó juguetonamente, intentando transmitir sus ganas de marcar nuevamente su piel. Draco enrojeció y se puso de pie, antes de arrojarle el libro que leía, pero esta vez el moreno lo esquivó.

-¡Eres un pervertido!

Olvidando la máscara que había usado todos esos meses, Harry rio. Draco alzó la ceja y no dijo nada, pero el gryffindor sabía que su guardián se debatía entre estar avergonzado y satisfecho por verlo reír, y se estaba sintiendo contagiado por su alegría. Era raro, sentir las emociones del rubio y descubrir que a diferencia de él, que era expresivo totalmente ante lo que sentía, y se había visto en la necesidad de eliminar emociones para no demostrarlas; el rubio podía mantener la cara fría y sentirse totalmente distinto por dentro.

-¿Por qué no has ido a las mazorras?-preguntó suavemente.

Draco bufó y Harry sintió irritación.

-¿Por qué estás frustrado, Malfoy?

-Porque ese viejo idiota ha dicho que las mazmorras son un peligro tanto para mí como para tí, y nos ha hecho a su parecer, un grandioso favor

Harry entrecerró los ojos

-¿Te ha mandado a la torre?-Merlín, tendría que hablar con Hermione sobre hechizos rebotados si se dirigían al rubio.

-Merlín no lo quiera-dijo volviendo a su libro. -Pero no. Ha dicho que es imposible que vaya a la Torre dado que apenas ponga un pie ahí tanto mi ex-casa como la tuya nos linchen a ambos.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó con cautela.

-¿Por qué no miras nuestros nuevos uniformes? Están junto a ti

¿Nuevos uniformes?, se preguntó y miró hacia donde el rubio indicaba.

Los estaban jodiendo.

Habían 4 uniformes, dos de ravenclaw y dos de hufflepuff.

-Entonces, querido Potter- dijo Draco- mirando con igual decepción la ropa en la silla.-¿Hufflepuff o ravenclaw?

-¿Nos cambió de casa?

-Eso parece-dijo con la ceja alzada.

Los dos se miraron por un momento y llegaron a la misma conclusión

=Ravenclaw.

.

Draco bostezó y se tiró a la cama, mientras Harry lo observaba desde la propia. No era exactamente decepcionante, pero era irónico estar en la torre contigua a la gryffindor y no poder ir a su propia habitación, con su propia cama. Por suerte Draco era bueno con los acertijos y habían entrado sin dificultad a la sala común donde una sonriente Luna le dio la bienvenida a Draco, quien bufó incómodo, pero no la separó.

-No sabía que te llevabas con Luna- comentó Harry mientras acomodaba sus cosas.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-No lo llamaría llevarse. Un día empezó a hablarme y perseguirme sin importar que la ignorara. Y continuó desde entonces. A veces platicamos, pero usualmente la ignoro.

-Eso es cruel.

Draco rió de lado

-Claro que es cruel. Soy un slytherin.

Con una ligera mueca, Harry le recorrió la vestimenta. Sin duda le quedaba mejor el azul que a él.

-Lo sé, Potter-dijo creído el otro-soy un bombón.

Negando con la cabeza y rodando los ojos, Harry se tiró en su cama, completamente cansado. Se preguntó si era posible cansarse de dormir.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

Draco lo miró de reojo

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre lo que pasó hace antes de que me llevaras a la enfermería- exclamó Harry, con una mezcla entre advertencia, enojo y preocupación. Lo último que esperó fue que Draco alzara la ceja confundido.

-No hay nada que decir. Weasley te amenazó, yo lo amenacé a él, peleamos, intentaste aniquilar a Weasley, le salvé la vida, nos perseguiste, casi lo matas, casi me matas, nos manoseamos y luego Weasley te desmayó. -Harry sintió sorprendido la frustración hacia Ron, y torció la boca sin saber si se sentía contento o no con Ron con ello-Te llevamos a la enfermería donde nos sanaron a los tres y donde nos manoseamos un poco más.

Harry arqueó una ceja

No se manosearon

Oh,...él no mencionó el momento de debilidad de Harry

-Idiota.

Draco se despojó del uniforme y se tiró sobre la cama.

-Y lo dice el manipulador de memorias.

-¿Nunca lo olvidarás, cierto?

-Aún no-dijo bajo el ya no slytherin.-Pero mi ira no será nada comparada a la de Pansy cuando pueda alcanzarte. Espero que aún me hable- susurró para sí mismo, pero Harry logró escucharlo.- Hey Potter-dijo con voz soñolienta después de un rato, que ambos se acomodaron en sus camas.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Te molesta que sea tu qilin?

-No- respondió Harry a punto de decir que era todo lo contrario, pero el rubio ya se había quedado dormido.

Para cuando se levantó, de algún modo Draco estaba durmiendo a su lado. Se frotó los ojos y buscó sus lentes sin éxito. Notando por primera vez en el día que no los tenía y veía perfectamente sin ellos. Pero aún si los necesitara, el olor a lavanda era irreconocible. Sin despertar totalmente, cerró los ojos queriendo volver a su agradable sueño. Entonces su mente se despertó y verificó lo que había pensando hace unos minutos. Era cierto, Malfoy estaba durmiendo a su lado felizmente inconsciente de la forma en que sus cuerpos se entrelazaban. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y ocultaban la plata fundida detrás de los párpados, y unos mechones de su cabello, que Harry seguía sin entender porque eran platinados, se mecía un poco con su respiración.

Al instante se ruborizó.

-Hey Malfoy-susurró agitándolo-despierta.

-¿Mmm?

-Despierta-repitió Harry

-No, quiero dormir más.-se quejó el slytherin, acomodando su cabeza junto a su hombro

-Llegaremos tarde a clase.-insistió.

-No me dieron horarios, no tengo clases.

-Pero

Draco gruño y analizó el enlace. Potter estaba avergonzado. Seguramente por la posición entre ambos. ¿Cómo habían llegado a juntarse? ¿Estaban en su cama?¿En la de Potter? ¿Por qué?

Es muy temprano para pensar, se aconsejó.

-Duérmete Potter, y déjame dormir-dijo ocultándose bajo la almohada.

Harry asintió y se recostó otra vez

-¿Qué haces en mi cama?

Ah, era la de Potter...

-Soy un qilin, vigilo que tu cama no sea un peligro.

-Claro-dijo sarcásticamente adormilado

-Solo duerme.

Harry obedeció.

La siguiente vez que se levantó Draco seguía durmiendo. Harry frunció el ceño. Algo estaba mal. Miró el reloj en la mesita. El rubio siempre era de los primeros en levantarse si el hecho que el casi terminara de comer, cuando Harry apenas arrivaba a la mesa del desayuno decía algo.

-Eh, Malfoy-dijo sacudiendolo

-¿Y ahora?-gruñó

-¿No deberías levantarte ya?

-Estoy cansado.

-Si, pero son las 12. Debes comer algo.

-Por mí fueran las 4 de la tarde.

-Pero..

-¡Potter carajo, dejame dormir! Me siento adormilado desde que me azotaste contra la pared.

Harry se congeló

-¿Qué?

Draco rodó los ojos y se resignó a levantarse. Sintió el tirón de la reacción de Potter a sus palabras

-Escucha, no quería decir eso. Es solo..

-¿Te duele?

-No..

-Pero...

-Potter dejame dormir, estaré bien.- dijo acomodándose de nuevo- Me agradaba más antes cuando no hacías preguntas de nada y te metías solo en lo tuyo.

Harry no supo como tomar eso.

-Pero si te duele, significa que Madam Pomfrey no...

-Fue por dañarte- y ante los ojos de confusión de Harry amplió la explicación- Piensa en los veelas-dijo y Harry recordó las palabras de la enfermera, así que supuso que le había dado el mismo ejemplo a Malfoy en algún momento- ellas se sumergen en depresión cuando dañan a sus parejas hasta que ellas las consuelan. Los qilin, si lo que sé está bien, no deben dañar a su maestro ni siquiera emocionalmente. Yo- dijo bajito pero estaba ligeramente rojo- No creí que te tomaras tan mal el comentario sobre Cedric al punto de querer que Weasley pagara por habernos separado. Estas heridas fueron hechas por tí pero tu odio era dirigido a otra persona así que necesito dormir para recuperarme totalmente.

-Madam Pomfrey dijo que había sanado una gran parte

-Si, me lo explicó-dijo sin mirarlo y al ver a Harry acercarse, mirándolo fijamente, retrocedió un poco- No tienes que hacerlo, es decir, Weasley es tu novia y no me voy a convertir en "el otro"-añadió con sarcasmo

-Ginny no es mi novia- dijo seriamente y puso la mano en el respaldo de la cama- Y no me molesta en lo absoluto...al contrario-dijo confiadamente.

Draco dudó pero finalmente asintió.

-Solo esta vez, Potter- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y fríos.- Y sólo porque me siento realmente cansado y adolorido

Harry rio altaneramente. Claro...

Tomó la nuca de Draco y lo atrajó hacia él. Al principio el rubio no parecía corresponder pero cuando lo besó con vehemencia, sintió las emociones pasar por el enlace. Posesión, atracción, deseo...

Merlín esto era grandioso

Dirigió su mano derecha abriéndole la camisa por arriba y dejando libre su cuello para besarlo, y oyó el gemido de Draco mientras lo mordía suavemente. Volvió a besarlo en la boca, y sintió como el rubio sucumbía ante él. Harry también se entregó al beso hasta que no pudo evitar gruñir. Se estaba desesperando. Necesitaba más contacto. Abrió su propia camisa tratando de incrementar el contacto de sus pieles y abrió la del rubio. Los ojos de Draco eran como plata fundida y estaba sonrojado y gimiendo suavemente a medida que las manos de Harry se movían. La sensación de calor comenzaba a propagarse a través de sus cuerpos y sus párpados cayeron por su propia voluntad cuando vió los ojos de Draco cerrarse, lo que le permitió concentrarse más en los movimientos de Draco, cuyas manos recorrían su espalda, y hombros, provocando una corriente deliciosa en todo su cuerpo, y sentía los cálidos labios moviéndose sobre él, lamiendo y mordisqueando juguetonamente.

-¡Nnnngh...!-gimió cuando Draco le hacía unas marcas en el cuello.

Cuando se separaron para recuperar el aire, Draco sonreía juguetonamente, pero era bastante obvio que estaba cerrando los ojos del sueño que tenía. Lo abrazó suavemente y lo recostó en la cama decidiendo que podría convencerlo de continuar en otra ocasión. Aún así, reanudó sus caricias y lamió su cuello buscando rehacer las marcas que habían desaparecido anteriormente.

Draco se lo permitió mientras suspiraba y Harry sintió por el enlace el placer que le estaba entregando. Continuó hasta lograr su objetivo y se separó orgullosamente. Fue entonces, cuando Draco estaba más dormido que despierto, que Harry sonrió contra la piel suave.

-Draco

\- ¿Hmnn?

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Me siento de maravilla. Estás tan calentito- dijo suavemente

No pudo evitar reír.

-Se mi pareja Draco..-susurró

-¿Qué?

-Sé mi pareja-repitió

\- Mmm... sí, claro.-dijo el rubio y se acomodó cerrando por fin los ojos al sueño.

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó y, mientras los tapaba, observó el baúl a su lado. Era de Draco.

Así que él fue el que invadió cama.

Las runas resplandecieron y Harry sonrió, sabiendo lo que significaba. El libro que leía, cuyo capítulo iba él en el 7 y Draco en el 2, hablaba de los distintas formas de relación entre un qilin y su maestro. Cuyo máximo esplendor era una relación amorosa entre ambos.

Y Draco había autorizado el inicio de ésta.

Seguramente cuando llegara a ese capítulo, Harry tendría mucho que explicar. Pero Draco no podría deshacerlo.

Era suyo.

Y él se encargaría que sea así para siempre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **El camino para llegar a ti**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **Cartas**

Lo que lo despertó al día siguiente, fue un grito de Draco. Quién se levantó de golpe y observó sus manos con pánico, como buscando algo. De inmediato el enlace se activó, y Harry pudo sentir la desesperación y el miedo brotar de él, pero sólo pudo observar al rubio sin saber qué hacer desde su propia cama. Su corazón latía con fuerza y el slytherin pasó una mano por su cabello rubio, como si se convenciera que no era más que una pesadilla; Harry lo sabía porque vivía de ellas. Cuando Draco apartó las sábanas de golpe y se puso de pie, se detuvo, un poco perdido al notar que el baño no estaba en la dirección usual.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Harry mientras servía un poco de agua del jarrón de la pequeña mesa en un vaso y se lo llevaba. Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido como reconociendo su situación y asintió, pero se negó a tomar agua.

-Necesito hablar con Pansy.-Le dijo y tomando su túnica y su corbata ahora azul y bronce se apresuró a darse un baño y prontamente salir hacia las mazmorras sin decirle nada a Harry.

Harry podría haberse enojado porque estando él, el rubio había decidido hablar con la morena. En su lugar, hizo lo mismo que el rubio, se colocó la capa de invisibilidad y tomó el mapa de los merodeadores. No pasó mucho para que lo alcanzara. Parkinson estaba sola caminando por los pasillos cuando Draco la divisó y ésta dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro hasta que notó su vestimenta. Entonces hizo una mueca.

-¡Draco! ¿qué haces vestido así? ¿Y por qué nadie me dijo que ya estabas bien? Justo iba a escabullirme en el ala del hospital.

Draco tomó su mano y la empujó hacia él, abrazándola con fuerza contra la pared. Harry apretó los labios con disgusto sintiendo los celos correrlo y pensando que parecía una escena de tontos enamorados colegiales que tanto le gustaba leer a Lavander y Parvati, pero Parkinson parecía sorprendida y Draco realmente indiferente. Además el lazo no mandaba ningún sentimiento romántico. Denunciaba alivio, felicidad...

Era increíble la forma en que Draco manejaba sus expresiones.

-Estás viva.- Escuchó que dijo el rubio, y fue como si la comprensión llegara a Harry. El rubio debió haber soñado que le pasaba algo a Parkinson y había salido corriendo a buscarla. La slytherin sonrió dulcemente y le acarició el cabello, y si no fuera por el consuelo que tuvo el alma de Draco, Harry le hubiera gruñido y quitado las manos de encima de su guardián personal.

-¿Has tenido otra pesadilla?-preguntó en el mismo tono que Hermione solía hacerlo cuando él parecía cansado, y Harry no pudo evitar pensar lo mucho que extrañaba a su amiga; pero, decidiendo que no era el momento de tener pena por sí mismo, siguió parado frente a ellos dos, dispuesto a escuchar su plática y ver qué más iban a hacer.

Finalmente Draco se separó de ella y asintió. Cuando la miró, se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban y lo mucho que podría malinterpretar la situación. Estaban pegados a una pared, y Pansy estaba despeinada. Antes eso no le preocupaba. Ella era su prometida, estaban destinados a casarse. Draco siempre pensó que el amor surgiría con el tiempo. Que ella dejaría de amar a Cedric. Que él podría llegar a enamorarse de ella. Tendrían un hijo, que le llamarían Scorpius para seguir la tradición familiar, y una hija, Carina. Que vivirían en Malfoy Manor, o en el Chateau de Francia, lejos de sus padres y todo aquello que le recordase a la guerra.

Que luego de todo esto ellos serían felices.

Sin embargo la alejó despacio, porque de alguna forma Draco sentía que estaba traicionando a Harry. Porque recordaba esos ojos verdes mirarlo por preocupación y las sonrisas antes de besarlo. Porque sentía su corazón latir emocionado y alegre cuando estaba junto a él. Porque su magia se alborotaba con solo la posibilidad de su contacto.

Draco estaba consciente de lo mucho que lo apreciaba Potter, de que cada caricia tenía un sentimiento de calidez que albergaba su alma en cada una de ellas. También se había dado cuenta de que algo había cambiado desde anoche. Se sentía diferente y quería estar junto a Harry todo el tiempo. No solo por ser su qilin. Draco, de alguna manera, sabía que desde siempre quiso que el moreno le mirara y ahora que lo hacía quería que fuera sólo suyo. Ahora que sabía que él no estaba con la Weasley menor, su corazón le exigía mantener la esperanza. Era su destino estar a su lado. Lo justo era que le correspondiera igual.

El lado romántico no era lo que le asustaba a Draco de la reacción de Pansy. Ellos no se amaban, así de sencillo. Lo que le preocupaba era su reacción al quedar en bandos contrarios. Le sonrió de forma entre divertida y triste pensando en lo que le diría, pero finalmente se rascó avergonzadamente el cabello y dejo salir unas simples palabras .

-Lo lamento, creo que exageré un poco.

Parkinson rió y negó con la cabeza. Luego unió sus manos a las suyas, separando las que el rubio jugaba inconscientemente. Mordió su labio inferior y enfocó sus ojos a los plateados.

-No hay sangre en ellas, Draco-dijo suavemente.

Ante esas palabras, el gryffindor abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y miró las manos de Draco. Efectivamente no había sangre en ellas, y tampoco entendía el por qué habría de haberla. Buscó los ojos de Draco, porque esos siempre le decían silenciosamente lo que el rubio callaba, pero él había bajado la mirada impidiéndole saber lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Lo sé.

Ambos se miraron por un momento y Harry se permitió observarlos. Con un poco de envidia notó la ligera sonrisa que ambos se dieron y se preguntó porque Draco no podía sonreír con él de esa manera, y cómo podían parecer dos personas completamente diferentes a como todos los veían. No era el comportamiento común que ambos tenían en los pasillos, donde la chica se colgaba de su brazo y Draco era el rey del mundo. Era distinto. Eran un punto aparte.

-Pansy-susurró-No me odies.

Parkinson lo analizó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué habría de odiarte?-preguntó astutamente y el slytherin respiró profundo, tomando su tiempo para responder a su pregunta, inmerso en una batalla consigo mismo. Cuando vio a Draco tragar saliva, Harry supo que hablaría de su nueva relación y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Parkinson al respecto ¿Tendría la reacción de Hermione que se había marchado enojada? ¿Se quedaría silenciosamente como Ron?

Finalmente el príncipe de slytherin pareció darse cuenta que no era el lugar para discutir algo de ese tipo, porque le tomó la mano de la chica nuevamente y la guió a un salón abandonado, bloqueando la puerta e impidiendo a Harry salir. No es que realmente quisiera irse y dejarlos solos. Todos sabían que esos dos estaban comprometidos en matrimonio, y ahora que los veía juntos, estaba seguro que si lo intentaban la relación podría funcionar. Que ya funcionaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Draco?-escuchó a la morena y su mirada se desvió hacia ella. Ella se sentó en una de las sillas y lo miró fijamente. Harry no se había fijado nunca, pero ahora que miraba a Draco y no a él, fuera de su cara de superioridad o mueca desdeñosa, Parkinson era realmente linda.

La cara de preocupación le pegaba.

Volvió su mirada a su rubio, cuyo corazón latía fuertemente. Si Harry no hubiera vivido con los Dursley durante su infancia, no hubiera podido saber que, lo que sea que Draco sentía en estos momentos, era total desesperación porque alguien lo quisiera, y se sintió mal por él; porque de algún modo sintió que le estaba arrebatando a Draco algo importante.

Draco se sentó en la silla frente a ella y suspiró armandose de valor, finalmente habló.

-Soy un qilin-le dijo.

Parkinson lo miró al principio, sin comprender, pero finalmente abrió los ojos espantada. Porque era una sangre pura. Porque sabía lo que implicaba.

-Un qilin-repitió y entonces formuló la pregunta que Draco tanto temía-¿El qilin de quién, Draco?

Él la miró fijamente, sin responder.

-¿De quién, Draco? ¿Quién es el mago destinado a grandezas que necesita tu protección? ¿El Lord Oscuro? ¿Potter?

Harry no supo cual de las opciones era la peor para la morena.

Draco calló.

-Haz trabajado para el Lord desde bastante ¿Es él?

Draco negó con la cabeza. Era imposible ocultarlo más tiempo, tenía que confesar.

-Soy el qilin de Potter.

Si algo pesado cayera en este momento al suelo, ninguno de los dos voltearía a verlo, pensó Harry. Parkinson se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, pero finalmente se dejó caer de nuevo, sin saber qué decir.

-El qilin de Potter.-Repitió

Draco la miró con mirada culpable.

-Si.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? Un qilin no puede dañar a su amo y tú...desde primero. Creí que lo odiabas.

Draco suspiró.

-No lo odio. Ya no.

-¿Lo amas?

Harry aguantó la respiración, esperando la respuesta; pero Draco solo la miró y su expresión fue como si una cachetada hubiera golpeado a la serpiente, porque lo miró con reclamo.

-Pansy...-intentó Draco

-¿Vienes a decirme que ya no puedes relacionarte conmigo?-preguntó ella con una mezcla profunda de enojo y tristeza - Mi padre es un mortífago...

Draco asintió pero se acercó a ella.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, Pansy

Ella alzó los ojos y sus brillantes ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas lo hicieron tragar saliva.

-Pero tu ahora estarás con Potter...

-Yo...

-No volverás con los slytherin, no volverás a mí, me abandonarás. Tú me prometiste que estaríamos juntos siempre. Que éramos iguales, que sobreviviríamos juntos.

Draco se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Y lo mantendré, seguiré a tu lado.

-¡No!-terminó la morena- ¡Eso no es cierto y lo sabes! Él nos odia, nos dará la espalda, tú eras nuestro líder, nuestro guía, ¡nuestro Potter!

-Puedo hablar con él, pedirle...- empezó mientras trataba de abrazarla.

-¡No me toques!

-Pansy, por favor...

-Has dejado nuestra casa ¿Tanto desconfías de nosotros?

-No es eso. No he sido yo. Ha sido ese director chiflado que me ha mandado con Potter a otra casa.

-¿Él se separará de los leones?

-Si.

Ella dudó.

-No lo hará Draco, ya lo verás. Él no te escogerá sobre Granger y Weasley. Eres su qilin, a donde él vaya tú irás. Y él irá con ellos, ya lo hizo una vez Draco ¿No te das cuenta? ¿Es que de repente se ha enterado de la gran persona que eres? ¿ahora que eres su qilin y le brindas un gran poder, nació el amor? Tú lo has anhelado durante años, él te ha despreciado durante todos ellos.

Draco apretó los puños.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. No lo entiendes Pansy.

-¿Te has enamorado de él, Draco?-repitió

Draco negó dándose cuenta de lo que pasaría si contestaba que sí.

-No

-Lo harás pronto-dijo ella.-Todos saben que el mago se enamora de su qilin. Sus almas fueron marcadas desde el inicio para amarse.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Harry ¿Lo hacían? ¿Su destino era estar al lado de Draco? ¿Era un efecto de la magia? ¿Como un amortentia?

-Eso no siempre aplica al qilin-rebatió Draco.

-Dos personas que conviven tanto tiempo y cuyas magias y almas son compatibles suelen enamorarse al final. Ustedes se odiaron apasionadamente, pueden amarse de la misma manera. Estarás a su lado y harás que sobreviva. Lo sé, te conozco. ¿Pero que ahí de mí?

-No te abandonaré

-No puedes cuidarlo a él y cuidarme a mí. Por favor Draco, dejalo. Escogeme-suplicó

Draco tragó saliva.

-No puedo hacer eso

-Entonces no tenemos nada que hablar tú y yo-dijo empezando quitar los hechizos para salir. Draco abrió la boca sorprendido de que Pansy le hubiera dado un últimatum porque nunca lo había hecho. Definitivamente hacerlo ahora no era el mejor momento. No cuando Draco aún podía sentir los restos de sus pesadillas.

-Lo dejaré- dijo con voz desesperada y tomando su mano bruscamente.-No me abandones-pidió

Tanto Harry como Parkinson alzaron la mirada. El primero con miedo, la segunda con sorpresa. Seguramente no convencida de que había logrado influir en Draco. Harry sintió su corazón latir dolorosamente, ella realmente era importante para el Malfoy, pensó. Más que él. Lo suficiente para rogar, lo suficiente para dejarlo.

-¿Qué? - preguntó la morena y Harry se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo el odio hacia ella correrlo pero enseguida se tranquilizó pensando en lo mucho que había dañado a Draco la última vez que dejó sus pensamientos salir. No obstante empezó a sentir su estómago revolverse y sentir algo quemándolo por dentro. Seguramente terminaría vomitando. Sostuvo su estómago y se pegó contra la pared lo más silencioso posible, con el fin de terminar de ver la escena.

-Si él no te protege, si no permite que los proteja, lo haré-dijo decidido el príncipe de slytherin-lo dejaré.

-Pero un qilin que abandona a su amo...-empezó a hablar dándose cuenta de lo que implicaba que la escogieran. Ella no quería esto. No quería ser egoísta. Quería que el rubio fuera feliz, pero él la estaba dejando atrás...Como Cedric.

Su mejor amigo

Su amigo de la infancia.

-Puede morir de dolor, lo sé.-Terminó Draco tragando saliva y recordando la sensación de sangre en su garganta.

-Draco- La slytherin paró de hacer el hechizo desbloqueante y se acercó a el rubio. No sabía cómo empezar a disculparse.

-Eres mi mejor amiga- le repitió con una mirada entre triste y decidida- No te abandonaré. No como deje ir a Cedric. Solo tú estás ahí cuando mi padre me azota la espalda. Solo tú estás ahí en mis noches de pesadillas. Solo tú estás cuando la sangre en mis manos quiere enloquecerme. Abandonarte sería abandonar la última y más importante parte de mi mismo que me vuelve humano. Sería dejar ir mi corazón.

Ella dejó salir más lágrimas.

-Eso no es tu culpa.

-Pero lo soy. Soy un asesino. Un asesino vendido por sus padres a un Lord Oscuro para sobrevivir-susurró e inclinó la cabeza tratando que su cabello tapase su mirada. Harry supo que lloraba y sintió sus propias lágrimas empezar a formarse y recorrer su mejilla.

Es como si despertara de un sueño. Y justo ahora, debe sentirse culpable y con las manos con sangre, había dicho Pomfrey.

-Draco...-dijo ella estirando la mano para limpiar sus lágrimas- Draco no llores. Lo siento.

-Y tienes razón. Te estoy dejando atrás pese a que prometí que saldríamos de esta juntos. Tú y yo. Theo y Blaise. Es solo que hace tanto que no pensaba en mí y él no...

Draco estiró la mano y la abrazó de nuevo, ocultando su cabeza en su cuello.

-Yo lo siento, Pansy. No quería que esto pasara.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- preguntó ella.

Draco respiró profundo y le empezó a contar.

.

Harry introdujo a su boca un pedazo de pan. Estaban sentados en la mesa de Ravenclaw y se habían sentado juntos, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos. Terry había intentado hacerle plática a Harry, pero había sido sutilmente rechazado, porque Harry solo podía ver a un tranquilo Draco, deprimido interiormente, mover sus alimentos sin comer demasiado.

-Draco- susurró y él le miró de reojo pero no le respondió. Sabía que todos les vigilaban y eso era molesto, pero Harry no quería tocar el tema. No quería escuchar de los labios de Draco que no podía estar con él porque le debía a Parkinson su vida.

No quería hacerlo.

Con cautela tomó unos pedazos de chocolate del centro de la mesa y le pasó unos a Draco.

-Te hará sentir mejor-le dijo.

Solo entonces Draco notó que Harry estaba mandando tristeza por el enlace.

-Harry- escucharon el grito de Ron y Hermione, y ambos voltearon. Draco apretó los labios y recordó las palabras de Pansy. Ella tenía razón. Siempre estarían ellos.

La castaña tomó a Harry de la mano y se alejó, empezando a susurrar e intercambiar opiniones con un Potter que de algún modo empezaba a molestarse. Aprovechando ese momento de distracción, Draco buscó con la mirada a Devon, Theo a Blaise, a quién sea. Pero ellos ya se habían ido. Miró a la puerta ¿Cómo le explicaría esto a ellos? ¿Pansy ya les habría dicho? Estaba seguro que si, ella solía solucionar muchas de las cosas que Draco temía o no podía arreglar.

-Hola Malfoy- saludó Ron y lo sacó de su mundo personal. Él dirigió la mirada al dueño de los ojos azules y correspondió con un ligero hola-¿Te sientes mejor?

Draco asintió suponiendo a que la última vez que había visto al pelirrojo fue cuando vomitó sangre por la boca. Una sensación asquerosa si le preguntabas, pero aun así lo miró confundido por su repentino ataque de amabilidad.

-¿Y tú?

Él rió un poco incómodo y sus orejas se volvieron rojas. Draco sonrió curioso y divertido.

-He estado mejor, pero te agradezco que hayas sanado mi tobillo. Y aunque no lo creas Hermione también lo está, aunque no quiera admitirlo. -Sonrió traviesamente- Ahora mismo le está echando bronca a Harry. Por mí, ya sabes. Y por no decirle que tenía un qilin.

Draco asintió mientras sonreía ligeramente.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-¿Ves eso?-siguió Ron, apuntando hacia sus amigos- En este momento Hermione debe estar diciéndole algo sobre como matar a su mejor amigo pudo haberle costado la expulsión.

Draco rió.

-¿La expulsión? -preguntó.

-Una vez nos dijo "Pudimos haber muerto"-exclamó imitando la voz aguda de la castaña- "O algo peor. Haber sido expulsados"

Draco se horrorizó.

-Tiene que reordenar sus prioridades

El pelirrojo soltó una pequeña carcajada

-Puede que yo haya dicho algo parecido.

Luego de eso se quedaron en silencio un rato viéndolos hablar. Aprovechando su distracción, Draco no pudo evitar recorrer con sus ojos al moreno, preguntándose la razón por la que había dicho que lo abandonaría. Draco no podía hacerlo. Su cuerpo, su alma, su magia le rogaban estar junto al gryffindor. Todas ellas habían sido creadas para complementar las de Potter y él le había prometido al de ojos verdes estar a su lado, cuando le había confesado lo cansado de su vida y su eterna batalla. Draco solía cumplir sus promesas, pero Pansy, Theo y Blaise eran sus mejores amigos. Quienes habían estado para él...¿Qué debía hacer?

-Emm Malfoy-empezó el pelirrojo-¿Pasa algo?

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido y lo miró como si no creyera del todo que Ron Weasley le esté saludando, haciendo bromas y preguntándole su salud y estado de ánimo. Pero estaba pasando, y supo que no le haría daño responderle; después de todo siempre podría decir que todas las maldades que les hizo, las hizo porque estaba hechizado. Potter lo quería creer así y Weasley al parecer también. Nadie lo culpaba por no poder librarse del poder del mago oscuro más grande de la historia, y el único que sabía la verdad en su totalidad, que una parte de Draco había aceptado voluntariamente ser el qilin de Voldemort al sentirse rechazado por Harry, era Dumbledore y no diría nada.

Aunque bueno, Draco solo tenía 11 años. En realidad no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo y aun si no hubiera querido no habría podido evitarlo.

-Malfoy.

Con sorpresa se dió cuenta que se había perdido en sus pensamientos y Weasley lo miraba preocupado-¿Qué decías?-le preguntó y luego recordó de lo que hablaban-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, pareces triste. Y Harry también.

Mirando de reojo al ex-gryffindor, Draco pensó en lo muy solitario que parecía su ánimo. Ni siquiera había tratado de besarlo. El solo pensamiento de un beso hizo que Draco empezara a necesitar urgentemente un beso.

Se sonrojó.

La mirada de Potter volteó hacia él, seguramente curioso ante el cambio brusco de emociones y Draco sacudió la cabeza negando a lo que sea que el moreno pensara que pasaba por su cabeza. Harry alzó una ceja totalmente divertido y le guiñó el ojo. Draco enrojeció avergonzado y, ante tal sentimiento, Harry rió nuevamente de forma prepotente y le envió un sentimiento por el lazo. Draco sintió escalofríos por su espalda y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-Supongo que es mi culpa-admitió al pelirrojo, que lo miraba con curiosidad.

Ron le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-Deberías hablar con él. Lo que sea te aseguro que te hará sentir mejor.

-¿Hablar?

-Por supuesto. Sé que hay algo que te preocupa y he visto los ojos llorosos de Parkinson mirarte todo el desayuno. No soy tan denso.

-¿Ella estaba llorando?-preguntó empezando a sentirse culpable y olvidándose momentáneamente de Harry. Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y salir cuando sus pies quedaron parados por sí mismos y sintió a alguien pararse detrás suyo.

-¿Qué clase nos toca?-escuchó al gryffindor decir, y cuando miró nuevamente al frente el pelirrojo no estaba; aunque la prefecta Granger los veía con una mueca a la distancia.

-Adivinación-dijo y empezó a caminar. Quizá no tendría que escoger. Quizá Potter podría ser parte de su mundo, tal como Weasley trataba de introducirlo en el suyo.

Quizá...

-Draco-escuchó una alegre voz y sintió un peso sobre él. Escuchó el gruñido de Harry y sintió un calor un poco asfixiante atravesarlo desde el moreno. Oh, no. La última vez que sintió algo así terminó en la enfermería.

-Hola Devon-saludó entre cálido y cordial. Lo menos que quería era volver a esa blanca habitación. Por tercera vez.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-le pregunto el menor preocupado y entonces vió a su acompañante y miró con reproche al de lentes.-¿Qué haces tú aquí? - le preguntó.

Harry lo miró con desagrado.

Devon le frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

Draco respiró profundo.

-Sí-respondió, empezando a notar los pequeños rayos de enemistad entre ambos.-Me siento mejor. Potter, él es Devon. Devon él es Potter.-presentó.

Ambos se miraron.

-Ya nos conocemos-dijeron a la vez.

Él suspiró. No estaba con ánimos para una disputa.

-Devon, Potter es, mi maestro verdadero-dijo un poco incómodo. Devon abrió los ojos.

-¿Él? Pero él... ¿Tú eres? ...Cuando yo dije que parecías un qilin...Yo no...-dijo sin saber que decir realmente.

-Y Devon es como un hermano menor.- Aclaró.-Supongo que sabes su historia, todos la saben.

Devon torció la boca y la abrió pero una mirada de Draco hizo que la cerrara de nuevo.

-Bueno ¿Por qué estás vestido de azul y bronce?-preguntó ignorando deliberadamente al de lentes.

-Fue culpa del chiflado del director.

Devon se volteó y buscó con la mirada al viejo mago.

Entrecerró los ojos.

-Está planeando algo.

-Ya lo creo.

-Devon vámonos. -Le gritaron, y el pequeño asintió hacia sus amigos y luego miró nuevamente al rubio.- Nos vemos 'hermano Draco'- añadió sonriente. -No me agradas- le gruñó a Harry, antes de correr hacia sus compañeros. Draco suspiró.

-Él tampoco me agrada-gruñó Harry. Pero en el fondo estaba aliviado de que los sentimientos de Draco solo tuvieran una suave calidez. Distinta a la que Harry sabía se sentía cuando estabas enamorado de alguien.

Un poco similar a Parkinson, pensó, y no pudo evitar entristecerse.

¿Cuándo Draco le diría lo que él temía escuchar?

-¿Potter?-escuchó que lo llamaban- ¿Estás bien?

Harry lo miró.

-¿Qué? Si, estoy bien. Vamos llegaremos tarde-contestó, empezando a caminar dejando un poco atrás a Draco, pero a este último no se le pasó que Weasley tenía razón y Harry estaba triste.

Es el deber del mago proteger el corazón de su qilin. El qilin es humano después de todo...

Harry recordó las palabras de Madam Pomfrey mientras golpeaba su pluma repetidamente y pensó en la plática de Parkinson con Draco. Harry no era estúpido. Había visto a Draco matar gente y sabía que en algún momento Draco enfrentaría la realidad de lo que hizo.

Y no estaba pidiendo mucho ¿no es cierto? Solo quería proteger a sus amigos. Parkinson, Zabini, Nott y Devon. Nunca había visto en sus memorias que Draco apreciara actualmente a nadie más que a ellos y a Severus.

El rubio confiaba en ellos.

¿Acaso él no podía hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía decirle al rubio que espió su conversación con la chica de ojos verdes? Draco seguramente se sentiría traicionado, o herido. Harry no quería que creyera que no confiaba en él. Tan solo no podía controlar sus nervios y sus celos. Y hablando de eso, ¿De qué estaban hablando Ron y Draco cuando él hablaba con Hermione? De pronto, Harry había sentido una oleada de calor y la mirada del slytherin sobre él, pero cuando había logrado cruzar sus miradas, solo había desviado la mirada.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó al rubio en su primera clase, pero Draco abrió la boca y la cerró. Luego frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-No, no pasa nada-respondió.

Las siguientes clases fueron iguales. El rubio parecía querer decir algo, pero luego se callaba y desviaba la mirada, a la vez que la frustración se manifestaba en ambos. Al final del día, agotados, se tiraron en sus camas para dormir y Harry decidió que encontraría la forma de hablar con Parkinson.

Cuando se levantó, el rubio estaba durmiendo junto a su escritorio y habían pedazos de pergamino escondidos en un libro. Algunos pedazos extra estaban arrugados en el suelo.

Él se veía cansado.

Decidiendo que no importaría que perdieran otro día de clases, Harry lo llevó a la cama y lo cubrió, y luego se convenció de limpiar el desastre del rubio. Justo cuando recogió un papel arrugado del suelo, pudo ver el 'tter' que estaba escrito en un pedazo de éste y lo extendió. Definitivamente la palabra Potter estaba escrita en la parte superior. Lleno de curiosidad revisó los otros pergaminos y notó que todos tenían su nombre. ¿Draco había pasado la noche haciendo esto?, se preguntó, y se sentó en la silla que ocupaba el prefecto hasta hace unos minutos, mirando los papeles por un largo tiempo. Luego de un rato, se aseguró que Draco estuviera completamente dormido, y empezó a leer.  
La primera, decía así.

 _Potter:_

 _Una vez Pansy me dijo que escribir era más fácil que decir. Así que bien, no sé cómo empezar esto._

 _Cómo sabrás fui el guardián del Lord Oscuro. Sé que ayer escuchaste mis gritos y despertaste de golpe. No era mi intención asustarte. Simplemente olvidé que todas las noches suelen ser así y no quería que te enteraras porque..._

.

No estaba terminada. Tomó el siguiente papel tirado y lo extendió. Esta comenzaba distinto.

 _Potter:_

 _Sé que sabes todo lo que he hecho, pero me gustaría que me hicieras un favor. Pansy, si, Pansy Parkinson, mi mejor amiga, junto con Blaise, Theo y Devon necesitan..._

.

 _Harry:_

 _Olvida que no escribí Potter... Esto es una estupidez._

.

 _Potter:_

 _¿Sabes lo que es quitarle la vida a alguien más? Yo he estado pensando en ello y..._

.

Harry empezó a revolver los papeles sobre la mesa

.

 _Potter_

 _Sé que sabes que mis padres me entregaron al lord con el fin de protegerlo, y al ver mis memorias notaste que he eliminado, por no decir matar, a demasiada gente. Dejame decirte lo muy enloquecedor que pueden ser sus miradas en tus sueños y peor cuando es una cara querida._

 _Ayer estaba pensando en qué diría Pansy si supiera que era tu qilin. En mis mejores sueños ella me decía que no podía vivir con eso y se alejaba de mí. Entonces yo le suplicaba que se quedara conmigo, que no me dejara.._

 _En otro sueño, ella quiso dañarte y yo lo evité._

 _Lo evité lanzandole un sectusempra._

 _Ver la sangre de Pansy mientras me disculpaba repetidamente y gritaba por ayuda fue la cosa más terrible que pude haber pasado. Y me recordó a ti. A ti gritando mi nombre mientras tu cara se tornaba cada vez más espantada y pensé: ¿Cómo es posible que haya elegido a mi antiguo rival sobre mi mejor amiga? ¿Sobre mi prometida?_

 _Lo peor es que no me arrepentía de mi decisión, y eso me espantó aún más._

 _¿Por qué tienes esa influencia sobre mí?¿Cómo puedo evitarlo?_

 _Y cuando me desperté necesitaba verla, saber que respiraba. Me sentía un total monstruo. Porque las personas a las que eliminé, a las que le quite la vida, tenían familias, amigos... y yo les quite, les arrebaté, lo que ellos más apreciaban._

 _¿Cómo puedo pensar siquiera protegerte?_

 _Sé que no la aprecias y te ha hecho daño. YO LO HE HECHO. Pero solo te pido que no la juzgues, que no juzgues a mis amigos. Que les des una nueva oportunidad como me la diste a mí. No te pido más. Ellos son mi familia..._

 _Si tan solo pudieras..._

(Sin terminar)

.

Notando que esto era lo que Draco había querido decirle todo el día, el héroe recogió otra en silencio, y la desdobló lo suficiente para leerla. Decía así

 _Potter:_

 _Quiero que me perdones, pero no puedo seguir a tu lado. A veces siento que te odio. Te odio ¿por qué tuviste que llegar? Mi vida estaba bien, era molesta pero soportable, sabía lo que iba hacer, cómo sobrevivir, cómo hacer que mi familia sobreviva; y ahora puedo sentir de golpe todo lo que he hecho, recuerdo la sangre, los ojos sin vida, su sonrisa complacida._

 _Me siento perdido._

 _Seguirte es abandonar a mis amigos. Y no quiero abandonarte, porque soy un qilin. Pero lo cierto es que no me necesitas. Nunca me has necesitado, tienes a Weasley contigo, tienes a Granger._

 _¿Por qué quieres a alguien como yo a tu lado?_

.

 _Potter:_

 _Acabo de recordar la escena de mi sueño con Pansy. He recordado de donde proviene. Había sido invocado por él. La marca quemaba mi brazo y el dolor era insoportable. Todo estaba acabado. Ellos vendrían por nosotros. Nos derrotaron. La orden del fénix aniquiló por completo al grupo de mortífagos que estaban en el ministerio. Debes saberlo, tú estuviste ahí._

 _Sé que estabas furioso, fue el día en que murió Sirius Black._

 _El asunto era distinto de nuestro lado. El padre de Pansy me salvó del hechizo de alguien. No recuerdo de quién. No podría decirte muchos detalles pues en algún momento luego de la muerte de Sirius Black todo se perdió. Supongo que tiene que ver con el ataque de pánico que tuve al verlo caer por el velo. Supongo que era tu dolor y no el mío._

 _Supongo que era demasiado doloroso para tí como para soportarlo._

 _En fin. Voldemort estaba furioso con padre. Estaba furioso conmigo y lo último que recuerdo de ese día fue una varita apuntando mi cabeza._

 _Merlín, Harry. Ni siquiera puedo contarte la mayoría de lo que pasó._

 _Fue a mi madre. Ella llegó exigiendo una explicación a mi comportamiento, a porque dejé que escaparan tú y tus amigos cuando pude haberte acabado por la espalda. Porque dejé que la mayor parte de mi grupo, donde se encontraba uno de sus tantos amantes, fuera aniquilado._

 _Todos ellos cayeron bajo mi mando, Harry. Yo tenía que guiarlos, protegerlos. Tenía que cuidar que cada uno de ellos regresara a casa, porque ¿sabes? Muchos de ellos eran personas que no tenían a nadie más que a mí, muchos de ellos tenían una familia a la cual volver, una persona que los recibieran. No me fue permitido regresar por mi equipo._

 _Yo hubiera dado todo para protegerlos, pero no me fue permitido volver. Bellatrix me tomó fuertemente del brazo y al no poder arrastrarme me dejó inconsciente._

 _Ella simplemente no quería entenderlo._

 _Mi padrino llegó y me miró a los ojos exigiendo una explicación. Una que no podía darle. Sé que tuve suerte. Que ni siquiera notaste que estaba ahí o de lo contrario ahora estaría en Azkaban. En fin, ella dijo que mi padrino me consentía y era la razón por la que no era un buen mortífago. Irónico, porque Voldemort opinaba lo contrario el tiempo restante que no me estaba cruciando. Sev simplemente la miró a los ojos y le dijo que éste no era mi destino y ella lo sabía. En ese tiempo ni siquiera imaginé a lo que se refería, pero no lo pensé mucho. Aún así me disculpe, una y otra vez, y ella me miró furiosa._

 _Severus la reprendió y ella se giró y apuntó con la varita hacia él, diciéndole lo mucho que se arrepentía del día en que lo declaró mi padrino. Él le respondió. Ella volvió a gritar. Él la invitó a marcharse. Ella lanzó un Diffindo._

 _Entonces yo le lancé el sectusempra… un hechizo que irónicamente aprendí de mi padrino y recibí de ti._

 _Ver su sangre corriendo en mis manos fue una total pesadilla. Mientras mi padre llegaba corriendo y mi padrino la salvaba yo solo podía pensar en qué había hecho y en lo mucho que me asqueaba la sangre._

 _Irónico, porque me dedicaba a eliminar gente. Esto es realmente difícil de escribir._

 _El punto es Potter, que odio la sangre. Es difícil de quitar de la ropa, de mi preciada piel y mi adorado cabello rubio. La he tenido tantas veces en mis manos que me he vuelto un poco intolerante a su sensación. No completamente líquida, no totalmente sólida. Luego de eso me volví mejor aniquilando gente, y era difícil pero soportable. Es decir, le lancé un hechizo a mi madre._

 _A medida que el tiempo ha pasado, es solo que le he empezado a tener asco. Dicen que cada vez que matas a alguien estás desfragmentando tu alma._

 _La mía está completamente rota._

 _Y cuando descubrí que era tu qilin solo pude pensar, Él no quiere que yo asesine. Él quiere salvar gente. Quiere hacer un lugar mejor._

 _Puedo ayudar a hacer un lugar mejor._

 _Pero si estoy contigo no puedo estar con mis amigos y eso está carcomiendo mi alma. Quiero, necesito salvarlos. Ellos son la única razón por la que no he enloquecido. Necesito que estén a mi lado, necesito que estén conmigo. Sé que lo comprendes, tú tienes a Granger y a Weasley. Pese a que los intentes alejar de ti, están dentro de tu corazón. Son parte tuya. Son tu familia._

 _Normalmente no te pediría ayuda, sería el gran y poderoso Draco que tanto conoces, pero lo siento. Estoy tan cansado de esto. Quiero ser fuerte una vez más. Quiero ser poderoso._

 _Pero estoy cansado. Cansado de ser el frío Malfoy, porque eso fue para lo que me criaron. De querer en privado, de soñar imposibles..._

 _Desearía ser feliz._

.

Él guardó la última carta y se acostó junto a Draco, quien inconscientemente se acercó a él. Harry sonrió tristemente y empezó a acariciarle los cabellos.

-¿Te molestaría que fuera a ver a Hermione y a Ron mientras duermes un rato más?-le preguntó más tarde a un dormido Draco Malfoy, mientras se separaba despacio. Por un momento no creyó que el rubio le respondería hasta que lo sintió alejarse de su abrazo.

-No, ve.

-Desaparecí todos los papeles que dejaste en el suelo- dijo suavemente y vio a Draco sobresaltarse, pero intentó no darle mucha importancia. -Trata de ser más ordenado. Prometo que no leí tu aburrido ensayo de pociones y mucho menos que lo copié.

Draco gruñó.

-Más te vale.

Harry rió entre dientes.

-Bien, regresaré pronto.

-No soy tu esposo, Potter. No tienes que decirme que haces.

Él rodó los ojos.

-Sólo decía.

-Bien, yo estaré aquí durmiendo.

-Me alegra que yo si sea tu esposo- dijo y se inclinó a darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Un suave rubor se extendió en las mejillas de Draco, y Harry sonrió divertido cuando éste se volteó y enterró la cabeza en la almohada.

-Descansa Draco-dijo suavemente y salió.

El otro gruñó y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir, pero una vez que estuvo seguro que el de lentes salió y la puerta estaba cerrada, abrió un ojo primero y luego se levantó corriendo a ver los papeles sobre la mesa que estaban escondidos en su libro. Checó rápidamente y con alivio notó que no faltaba ninguno y los papeles arrugados no estaban.

¿Potter no los pudo haber leído cierto?

Suspiró y miró las cartas. Ninguna estaba completa.

Tal vez debería desistir de eso de escribir y volver a dormir se dijo. Aún así levantando la pluma nuevamente, decidió que lo intentaría una vez más.

Cuando Harry por fin logró alcanzar a Hermione, ella estaba platicando con Parvati y Lavander Brown en la biblioteca. Su uniforme azul llamaba la atención de todos y por un momento Harry deseó haber arrastrado a Draco con él, únicamente para no sentirse solo entre toda esa multitud.

-Hermione

La chica enfocó la mirada en él y deliberadamente lo ignoró mientras continuaba explicándole quien sabe qué a las otras. Ante su infantil acto, Harry rodó los ojos pero la volvió a llamar.

-Hermione.

Sintiéndose un poco incómodas, Lavander y Parvati se pararon y le cedieron el lugar a Harry explicando que podrían volver más tarde. La castaña asintió con una sonrisa que, luego que se fueran, desapareció antes de mirar a Harry.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Quiero que me expliques porque odias tanto a Draco?

-¿Quieres que te explique desde que me dijo sangre sucia o desde que le dí el puñetazo?

Harry resopló.

-Oh por favor. Supéralo. Él insultó a mis padres un sin fin de veces y eso no me detuvo de quererlo a mi lado.

-Es porque eres un idiota.

-No es que tu seas mejor-gruño Harry-lo que estás haciendo es una total estupidez.

-Pues entonces no mires-dijo tomando sus libros y empezando a marcharse.

Harry volvió a resoplar.

.

-Simplemente me mandó al carajo-le dijo a Ron más tarde, mientras el último examinaba su ahora corbata azul y bronce que estaba colgada en una silla. El pelirrojo suspiró y lo miró a los ojos.

-Lo sé, está intolerable con él tema.

-Tú sin embargo te estás llevando bien con Draco-expresó sin poder ocultar sus celos, subiendo las piernas en la silla para apoyar sus brazos.

Ron rodó los ojos.

-Aclaremos una cosa. No soy gay. Es solo que me salvó la vida que mi mejor amigo me quiso quitar. No sé tú, pero estoy agradecido.

Harry medio sonrió.

-No es divertido-aclaró Ron.

Harry expandió su sonrisa y Ron sonrió ligeramente.

-De acuerdo lo es. Pero no lo fue mientras nos azotabas contra la pared.

-¿Fue muy feo?-cuestionó, empezándose a sentir culpable.

-Malfoy vomitó sangre, Harry- le dijo totalmente serio-Y aún cuando estaba vomitando quería evitar que tu magia siguiera lastimándote. Estaba realmente preocupado por tí.

-Parkinson dijo que estábamos destinados a amarnos ¿Qué significa eso?

Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Hablaste con ella?

-Ella le pidió a Draco que la escogiera en mi lugar - resopló un poco dolido, y Ron sintió pena por él.- Y Draco dijo que lo haría

-No lo hará, compañero. No te preocupes.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Mago y qilin, cuenta la leyenda, fueron parte de una misma alma alguna vez. Están hechos uno para el otro y a medida que pasa el tiempo incrementa la necesidad de estar con su alma gemela mágica hasta unirse con ella totalmente.

-¿Unirse?

-Enlazarse. Tú sabes casarse. Entregarse físicamente al otro después de unir sus almas-dijo sonrojado.

Harry también sintió el calor subir por sus mejillas.

-Ya.

-¿Habló contigo?

Harry ocultó la cabeza en sus rodillas.

-No, pero me escribió unas cartas.-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando volvió a su cuarto, Draco lo estaba esperando sentado en la cama y con un paquete en los brazos. Cuando se dió cuenta de que estaba ahí le azotó el paquete en el pecho y miró a otro lado. Harry lo miró con sorpresa pero abrió el paquete y se dió cuenta que las cartas que había leído en la mañana estaban ahí.

-No pude escribir nada decente-admitió sonrojado Draco-Así que tendrás que sacar tus conclusiones.

Confundido, Harry abrió las cartas una por una y se dió cuenta que había una pequeña nota nueva.

 _Ya sé que los leíste. Los acomodaste mal._

Decía.

Sintiéndose un poco culpable, Harry se rascó el cabello.

-Lo siento.

Draco resopló.

-La idea era que lo leyeras de todos modos-dijo malhumorado.

-No tengo problemas con protegerlos,-dijo- pero tengo una condición.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó desconfiado Draco

-Que te cases conmigo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **El tercer lazo:** **El deseo**

 **.**

 **.**

Draco frunció el ceño, arrinconado, cuando la mirada verde de Harry se posó en él sin posibilidad de distracciones. La magia de su maestro era poderosa y lo llamaba hacia él así que interiormente Draco se preguntó por qué seguía ahí, parado a un metro de él cuando podía ceder sin queja alguna. Su magia empezó a responder a la del héroe del mundo mágico y algo dentro de Draco cambió y cedió a la invitación; tentado a sonreír y aceptar gustosamente, mientras ponía una mano en su pecho y se arrodillaba con respeto.  
Por supuesto, segundos después, otra parte le dijo que no lo hiciera y pensara lo que hacía. Ante su debate interno, se removió nervioso y agitó la cabeza, tratando de despejar su mente.

-¿Dijiste casarnos?-inquirió tratando de ganar tiempo; porque una cosa era intercambiar besos y abrazos, y aceptar ser la pareja del otro (cosa qué había pasado ¿cuándo?¿hace unas horas?) pero otra muy distinta era casarse. Apenas tenían diecisiete años, bueno, Harry tenía dieciséis y seguían siendo estudiantes. Casarse implicaba muchas cosas, como que Draco se volvería un Potter o Harry un Malfoy. Significaba cambiar públicamente de bando, enfrentarse a sus padres y a su casa, unirse a Dumbledore, y consumar su relación.

Significaba hablar con su padrino de matrimonio.

Y Merlín, eso era la peor.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó inquieto ante la mirada del otro, sin saber cómo el otro había llegado a semejante idea-¿Es porque soy tu qilin? No veo otra razón por la que quieras hacerlo. No nos hemos llevado bien por años. Tan solo estás demasiado influido por el enlace, estás compadeciendo mi situación, quizá...

Harry sonrió levemente y lo tomó de los hombros, interrumpiendo sus palabras. Draco lo miró en silencio esperando que dijera algo, así que él lo hizo.

-Draco, eres un sangre pura. Sé que sabes todo lo que ser el mago de un qilin implica fuera de ser un guardián, pero por si no lo sabes todos los magos se enamoran de sus qilin. Yo lo he hecho y quiero estar contigo, quiero que seas mío. Quiero ser tuyo- completó obligando al otro a retroceder y sentarse en la cama. Sus ojos verdes se perdieron en los plateados y disfrutó de la sensación nerviosa y ligeramente acalorada que Draco le proveía al enlace. - Se que en el fondo lo quieres así que ¿por qué no lo dices?- preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo, y el rubio frunció el ceño levemente confundido.

-¿Decir qué?-preguntó.

-Que me amas.

Con las cejas levemente alzadas por la sorpresa, Draco guardó silencio y negó levemente con la cabeza. No pretendía decirlo, porque era aceptar que había deseado por mucho tiempo que el de lentes le quisiera y lo había herido que éste lo hubiera alejado una y otra vez de él. Draco había aprendido a las malas que las muestras de acercamiento hacia Potter siempre terminaban en dolor y él no estaba listo para entregar su corazón y ser rechazado de nuevo. Lo había hecho en Madam Malkin, lo había hecho antes de la selección de casas. Potter terminaría eligiendo a alguien más y él se quedaría solo. De nuevo.

No sabía si podría soportarlo.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Harry ante su movimiento.

-Yo…

-¿Al menos podemos ser amigos? Podemos iniciar como amigos si lo prefieres, pero cásate conmigo.

-¿Quieres que nos casemos siendo amigos?-preguntó el slytherin, sin entender las intenciones del otro y ante su expresión el moreno asintió y acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

-Si.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te necesito. Eres lo único que hace sentir vivo mi corazón, lo único que le provee calidez. Si no estás cerca me siento vacío, frío... Quédate conmigo, por favor, te haré feliz, te amaré por siempre...

-Harry...

-Revive mi corazón Draco, no lo dejes morir de nuevo. Quédate conmigo porque me amas, no porque seamos maestro y qilin, sé mío Draco, entrégame tu propio corazón. Esta vez, será diferente. Te escogeré sobre todos, serás mi persona más valiosa.

-Yo…

-Por favor, Draco- murmuró ocultando su cabeza entre su hombro y cuello; y el rubio se sonrojó al sentir sus labios acariciando su piel, antes de que este lo mordiera con suavidad. Sin poder evitarlo, abrazó al moreno y lo atrajo a él. Lo avergonzaba saber que quería más de Potter. Más besos, más abrazos, más sonrisas... Dejó que el moreno desatara su corbata y bajara parte de su túnica. Podía sentir el llamado y esta vez no se resistió, en cambio se acurrucó hacia él y suspiró satisfecho cuando se volvió un suave ronroneo.

-Quédate conmigo, con tus amigos, con mis amigos, formemos una familia.

La respuesta de Draco fue un suave temblor mientras se aferraba al otro cuerpo. Finalmente se obligó a tomar de la cara a Harry y separarlo de él.

-Está bien-respondió suavemente, y cuando los ojos verdes se enfocaron en él recibió una sonrisa enorme.

.

Se suponía que estaban yendo a clases, pero en su lugar, Draco se meció suavemente sobre Harry, provocando que jadeara ligeramente y lo acercara aún más. Desde que había aceptado el compromiso, ninguno de los dos parecía poder dejar de tocarse, así que ahora estaban ahí, en una clase vacía, con Draco comiéndose a besos al moreno, quien estaba sentado en una banca vacía bajo él.

No habían llegado a mucho porque Harry estaba esperando el momento del enlace y Draco no se animaba a ir más allá. No tenía más experiencia que unos cuantos besos con Pansy, Blaise y ahora Harry. El mismo Potter había admitido no haber hecho más que besado una vez a Cho Chang y a Ginevra Weasley, así que no había mucho que decir. Y eso estaba bien, pensó Draco. Potter también parecía creerlo así.

-Draco-gimió Harry-por favor.

Draco asintió y empezó a moverse más rápido buscando que ambos encontraran el placer que buscaban, aunque con la ropa puesta era un poco difícil; pero Harry se sintió satisfecho con esto y lo tomó de la nuca para besarlo mientras lo pegaba aún más a él. Sus lenguas se mezclaron al igual que sus gemidos y lo único que Harry podía pensar era que de haber sabido que su destino era estar junto a Draco, nunca hubiera rechazado su mano. De haber sido menos estúpido en estos momentos toda su vida hubiera sido así, llena de abrazos, recuerdos y dulces sonrisas invadidas por rubios cabellos y cálidos ojos grises.

-Quiero más-pidió pensando en esos felices momentos y Draco apretó su agarre a él, por lo que probablemente tendría unos cuantos moretones extras esta noche. No le importó porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Voldemort, sus padres, la guerra... todo estaba lejos y no importaba. Él solo pensaba en Draco, solo respiraba a Draco, solo le pertenecía a Draco. No era el héroe de nadie más que de él, no era el enemigo de nadie, eran solo él y Draco. No existía nadie más.

-¿Estás seguro que Harry no está por aquí?-se escuchó la voz de Hermione cerca y el rubio intentó separarse al oírla, pero Harry lo volvió a pegar a él y a unir sus labios deseando que ambos cruzaran rápido y se marcharan.

-No pares, déjalos que se vayan-le pidió a su novio cuando éste se despegó de él y miró hacia donde se oían las voces.

-Creí que querías hablar con ellos-susurró dificultosamente el rubio, tratando de ignorar las manos y labios en su cuello.

-No importa, ahora no importa nada más que tú. Lo prometí-exclamó con los ojos reluciendo un fino borde plateado. Draco no estaba seguro si lo estaba imaginando o ya habían llegado al punto donde absorbían parte de la magia del otro en ellos, lo que significaría que sus propios ojos tendrían una línea verde; pero asintió y se inclinó de nuevo hacia él con la intención de continuar.

-Que sí-se oyó la voz de Ron-Dean dijo que él y Malfoy estaban caminando hacia acá. Además, tiene clase en 10 minutos con Snape, no deben estar lejos.

Ambos dejaron de moverse y se miraron fijamente, hundiendo sus ojos en el otro y tranquilizando sus respiraciones. Sus ropas eran un desastre, sus labios estaban hinchados y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sus ropas estaban completamente desaliñadas, Harry tenía más marcas en el cuello de las que el rubio podía contar y seguramente de las que tenía en su propio cuello. Cuando lo pasos no pararon y se acercaron a la puerta, Draco insistió en levantarse, pero Harry negó y volvió a sentarlo sobre él, para disgusto del otro quien lo miró con reprobación mientras él sonreía.

-Accio capa-murmuró y los cubrió rápidamente a ambos. Cuando la posición no pareció ayudarles a cubrirse, Harry difícilmente dobló sus pies bajo él y Draco se agachó lo más que pudo sobre el otro. No pudo evitar que una leve carcajada saliera de él.

-Shh, Potter.

-Tu cabello me está haciendo cosquillas-se quejó el moreno, pero paró cuando la puerta se abrió y reveló la silueta de los dos amigos del héroe del mundo mágico.

-Pues yo no lo veo por aquí.

Ron rodó los ojos.

-¿Porque no has prendido la luz, quizá?

La chica lo miró con ojos asesinos mientras invocaba un Lumus.

-No está aquí, ¿lo ves? Me voy

Ron la detuvo con una mano.

-No, Hermione, prometiste que te disculparías con él. Es nuestro amigo y llevas días sin hablarle apropiadamente. Que Malfoy sea su pareja...

-Es su qilin.

-Es su pareja, Hermione. Malfoy es un qilin y todos los magos se enamoran de sus qilin.

-Los qilin son protectores, no amantes.

-Es su mitad de alma, están hechos para amarse, tarde o temprano serán pareja y además ellos ya llevan seis años coqueteando por mucho que me duela.

-Peleándose.-corrigió Granger -No está y necesito terminar el trabajo de Runas.

El pelirrojo resopló.

-Es para la siguiente semana.

-Aún así, es importante que terminemos de...

Rodando los ojos, Ron examinó el salón y se desconectó del discurso. Estaba casi seguro que Harry y Malfoy estaban ahí. El mapa se lo había mostrado. Con interés observó que una de las bancas estaba mal posicionada y caminó hacia ella con la intención de corregirla pero vaciló cuando vio la corbata azul y bronce tirada al lado. Sus ojos se abrieron al comprender que efectivamente, Harry y Draco estaban ahí y si se habían cubierto es que no estaban disponibles a la vista. Tragando saliva, miró a Hermione y la tomó de la mano antes de que la chica también la viera.

-¿Sabes qué? tienes razón Herm, la clase de Herbología ya va iniciar. Mejor te disculpas cuando termine.

-Espera, yo no dije eso- se quejó la castaña mientras era empujada tras la puerta- Ron, basta. Deja de empujarme.

-Es que quiero llegar temprano, quizá Harry ya esté en su clase, vayamos a la nuestra.

Cuando los pasos se alejaron, Draco se quitó la capa de encima y sonrió.

-Parece que Weasley no es tan tonto como creí. -Rió totalmente emocionado, y bajó de su regazo-Vamos, Severus debe estar a punto de llegar y es la primera clase que tengo con él después del accidente.

Lanzando un hechizo sobre ambos, Harry resopló y asintió mientras mascullaba algo que parecía a 'Tanto trabajo que me dio convencerlo y viene Ron a recordarle que tiene clases con su padrino'.

Ante el comentario, Draco lanzó un hechizo silenciador sobre él y enrojeció mientras caminaba y se arreglaba por última vez la corbata. Harry lo tocó haciendo que el hechizo se desvaneciera y tomó la mano de Draco.

-Bien, si quieres ir vamos. Aunque llegaremos tarde.

.

Cuando el caldero de un hufflepuff explotó y le sacó al compañero de al lado unas orejas extra, Draco no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. Después de todo, sin importar su uniforme era un malvado slytherin maltratador de hufflepuffs. Por supuesto, la risa no le duró mucho porque casi al mismo tiempo su propio caldero explotó, dándole solo el tiempo suficiente para agacharse y evitar que el humo lo dejara igual al otro.

-¡Señor Malfoy!-gritó Snape cuando el caldero hizo un ruido demasiado fuerte incluso para un caldero explotado- ¿Qué diablos está haciendo?

Draco resopló y miró a Harry con ojos asesinos. Decir que había echado más púas de puerco espín de las debidas porque de pronto le habían dado un beso en la mano que lo había sobresaltado cuando su compañero se agachó, Merlín sabía para qué, era un poco vergonzoso; así que solo suspiró y miró resignado su poción y a su padrino. Él nunca, NUNCA, había explotado su caldero y el hecho de haberlo hecho frente a todos ellos y aún más, frente a su maestro particular de pociones, lo hizo querer que la tierra lo tragara.

Se sonrojó y agachó levemente la cabeza. Iba a matar a Potter.

-Lo siento Señor-se disculpó ante su padrino poniendo su mirada de pronto dejaré salir lágrimas de cocodrilo, que solía hacer solo para él- Mi cabeza sigue punzando un poco y de pronto me ha venido un dolor fuerte del que me desharé lo más rápido posible-casi gruñó quitando toda la inocencia que su anterior mirada tuvo-Volveré a iniciar, la terminaré hoy, lo prometo.

Snape hizo una mueca preocupada.

-Tengo entendido que su revisión con la enfermera es mañana. Quizá debería ir hoy. O tal vez- dijo volteando- su compañero de pociones no debería ser el chico que casi lo mata-susurró tratando de que los demás no oyeran nada.

Todos los ravenclaws miraron a Harry interesados por el intercambio de palabras. Harry supuso que debía ser nuevo para ellos que Snape intercambiara más de tres palabras con un alumno, especialmente cuando las gruñía en lugar de decirlas en voz alta. Miró al profesor y después a Draco, quien no parecía que fuera a defenderlo mucho. Es más, sus ojos juraban venganza, y su ceja alzada, proclamaba futuros problemas.

¿Quieres que juguemos como antes Potter?, parecía preguntarle con la mirada, porque puedo volver a joderte la vida si quiero.

Suspiró, especialmente cuando Snape sonrió de lado notando también lo anterior.

-De acuerdo,la clase se ha terminado. -Gritó el mayor cuando Harry se alzó de hombros-Envasen sus pociones y déjenlas en mi escritorio. Recojan sus cosas y váyanse.

Los ravenclaws y hufflepuffs se apuraron a obedecer, y Harry mismo preparó sus cosas para salir.

-¿Nos vamos?-le preguntó al rubio sabiendo que tenía una nota roja en la poción. Draco miró a Severus ansiosamente, permaneciendo en su lugar.

-Sev- suplicó y el pocionista resopló.- Profesor, por favor. Nunca he tenido una mala nota.

-Puedes hacerla mañana en la noche, Draco. Merlín sabe que estoy agradecido que estés frente a mí de nuevo como para enojarme por una estúpida poción arruinada por un beso robado.

Harry abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendido.

-¿Cómo?

-Usted por otro lado, Señor Potter. Va a pagar con creces que mi ahijado haya pasado por la humillación de un caldero explotado. En mi oficina a las 8:00 de la noche, mañana, prepárese para hacer la poción usted solo. Dos veces. Y si alguna de ellas falla...-advirtió dejando el resto a la imaginación del moreno.-También lavará calderos mientras mi ahijado y yo comemos galletas y tomamos té.

Harry hizo un sonido resignado, Draco dejó salir una suave e ilusionada sonrisa.

-Genial- proclamó el slytherin y miró a Harry triunfante. Severus pareció complacido del comportamiento de su ahijado y miró a Harry con ojos burlones. Como orgulloso de su alumno.

Esos dos juntos en modo slytherin eran tan odiosos a veces, pensó el héroe.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya-dijo viendo su oportunidad de huir cuando ambos intercambiaron miradas, pero apenas dio los suficientes pasos para librarse de la banca, Draco rió y lo tomó de la mano para impedir su huida.

-Potter, Potter, Potty.-Canturreó-¿Por qué las prisas, si nos estamos divirtiendo?

El niño que vivió arrugó la nariz.

-Diversión, claro. Me estoy divirtiendo demasiado.

-Ya que desea divertirse ¿Puede decirme el porqué de ese beso, frente a mí, el padrino de Draco? ¿Sabe que si un día me topo con usted tratando de robarle la virtud a mi ahijado lo mataré cierto?

El moreno enrojeció y miró a Draco como culpándolo de su situación pero éste no lo notó porque ocultó su cara entre las manos totalmente apenado. Nunca, por Merlín había tenido que hablar de estos temas con su padrino porque el slytherin nunca se había interesado en nadie emocionalmente. No con lo ocupado que solía estar arreglando asuntos para su supuesto "maestro". Se destapó la cara y miró a Harry, arrugando la nariz. Era culpa del gryffindor estúpido e impulsivo que ahora escuchara una plática sobre, Oh, Merlín. No lo sabía y le asustaba.

Como ninguno parecía ceder en echarle la culpa al otro, el profesor caminó hacia ellos y les dió un golpe con las palmas abiertas.

-Sev-se quejó Draco.

Harry se mordió el labio para no decir nada.

-Es la verdad. ¿No me digas que...?-dejó la frase a la mitad horrorizado.

Draco enrojeció.

-Merlín, padrino. Aún no.

Severus carraspeó.

-¿Aún?-preguntó con sarcasmo y decidió que era demasiado joven para ir a Azkabán solo por estar pensando en cómo deshacerse del novio de su hijo-De acuerdo, vayan a su siguiente clase. Y por favor, Draco. Un hechizo glamour funcionará mejor que esa bufanda enrollada en tu cuello a más no poder.-Murmuró pasando la varita sobre los dos alumnos.

-¿A mí también?-preguntó sorprendido Harry.

-Por supuesto que sí. Siempre está al lado de Draco, come al lado de Draco, duerme en la habitación de Draco, hace equipo con Draco, ahora ¿Quién pudo haberles hecho esas marcas a los dos?

Draco resopló disgustado.

-Nada indica que nos mordimos entre nosotros.

El golpe que el mayor le dio al rubio hizo sonreír triunfantemente a Harry esta vez.

-Ellos no pensaran precisamente en la Señorita Weasley ¿Cierto?-le llamó la atención a el rubio y Draco negó con la cabeza- Ten cuidado con lo que haces Draco, especialmente tomando en cuenta que hace unas semanas trabajabas para el Lord. Lo dejaré pasar solo porque Pansy ha hablado conmigo.-Mencionó sacando una mueca culpable a Draco- Merlín sabe que esa chica era un diamante en tu futuro y lo has cambiado por...- miró a Harry-Algo que te ocasionará más problemas que soluciones. Y tú, Potter. Si vas a tener una especie de relación con mi querido alumno, te suplicaré que tu amiga Weasley tenga claro su posición contigo. El año escolar pasado no podía dejar de colgarse de su brazo y por lo que sé, los Weasley tienen listas las invitaciones de la boda. No quiero tener que robarte del altar para llevarte con mi ahijado solo porque no supiste poner límites.

El moreno asintió.

-Hablando de boda- comenzó Harry...

-Luego me lo dirán.

-Pero...

-Largo-gruñó.

Harry recogió sus cosas y caminó hacia la salida. Cuando los pasos de su compañero no se escucharon, volteó y observó al profesor sacudiendo el cabello del rubio, quien hacía un puchero y le reclamaba sus comentarios. Se veía adorable, como un niño pequeño al que le explicaban que no podía comer galletas. Sabiendo que los observaban, el mayor lo miró como una molestia, así que Harry le envió una mueca divertido; porque a pesar de la mueca en su cara, los ojos de Snape exclamaban a gritos que nunca había estado más feliz. Para su alivio no sintió ni una pizca de celos hacia el maestro. Quizá tenía mucho que ver con la felicidad que su qilin enviaba por el enlace. Era similar a ese cariño que sentía hacía Sirius, cuando deseaba que fuera su padre.

.

Harry luchó intensamente porque sus ojos no se cerraran. No era que la clase de Adivinación exageradamente aburrida como Historia de la Magia, pero por alguna razón no podía mantener los ojos abiertos y sentía un calor horrible que lo incitaba aún más a recostar su cabeza en la banca y cerrar los ojos.

-Hey, Potter-siseó Draco, agitándolo levemente- No te duermas.

Harry asintió y se frotó los ojos, pero se acomodó nuevamente con la cabeza sobre sus brazos y cerró los ojos.

-Es en serio, despierta. Esa vieja loca viene para acá- le dijo el rubio y cuando lo tocó se sobresaltó.-¡Potter estás ardiendo!

Harry no respondió, solo apretó aún más los ojos. Como coordinandose, Draco empezó a sentir el enlace nublarse, y antes de que el mismo durmiera tomó a Harry y lo puso de pie, sin importarle la atención de la clase sobre él. Tenía que ir directo con Madam Pomfrey antes de que él mismo perdiera la consciencia, pensó en todo el camino y cuando llegó a su destino acostó al moreno y buscó a la enfermera. Era difícil porque el enlace con Potter lo distraía. Cuando la mayor por fin llegó y lo revisó, Draco se sujetó las manos nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó nervioso, pero Madam Pomfrey miró al rubio y sonrió.

-Estará bien, sabía que pasaría esto en algún momento.

-¿En serio?

La enfermera asintió y acarició el cabello de Draco suavemente, como no era la primera vez que pasaba, Draco la dejó.

-Así es. El señor Potter aún no había pasado por el cambio inicial de magia. Cuando usted rechazó la magia de Lord Voldemort y aceptó al Señor Potter como su maestro, permaneció dormido durante semanas mientras su magia se amoldaba paulatinamente para ser totalmente compatible con la de su nuevo protegido. En cambio la del señor Potter no lo había hecho hasta ahora. Usualmente el cambio en la magia de ambos debería ser gradual y no tan brusca como en el caso de ustedes, ocasionando leves malestares que usualmente pasan desapercibidos y no que los dirijan a la enfermería. En su caso fue que su magia había sido manipulada, pero en el caso de su compañero sucedió algo que hizo que quisiera apresurar el proceso lo más rápido posible. Debido a que él es dueño de una gran cantidad de magia y que toda esta quiso cambiar al mismo tiempo, simplemente colapsó.

Draco no supo qué decir, así que miró al moreno, quien permanecía dormido y le acarició el cabello.

-¿Qué ocurrió con él? estaba bien en la mañana

La enfermera lo miró divertida.

-Debería decírmelo usted señor Malfoy. ¿Algo interesante pasó?

Draco se sonrojó.

-Nos besamos, pero lo hemos hecho antes.

La enfermera lo miró sin creer que fuera lo suficiente para mandar a Harry a la cama.

-¿Otra cosa?-sugirió.

La mente de Draco se iluminó.

-Acepté casarme con él.

-¿Casarse?-preguntó sorprendida- Pero si tan solo llevan unos cuantos días desde que conviven pacíficamente y tienen tan solo 17 años. -Y entonces abrió ligeramente la boca-¡Señor Malfoy! ¿Está acaso en estado?

Draco sintió el rubor cubrirlo por todo el cuerpo.

-No, claro que no.- Respondió con prisa notando que todas las preguntas incómodas iban a él.

-¿Entonces?

Sin querer mencionar el trato que habían hecho y ya había olvidado, Draco miró a Harry y se negó a responder. Entonces miró a la enfermera un poco indignado.

-¿Por qué asume que sería yo el que quede embarazado? ¿Además de dónde cree que sacaría las pociones para ello, de Severus?

Ella tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada.

-Oh, no es nada. Se vería muy lindo en realidad, cualquiera de los dos. Yo solo creí...

Draco suspiró y decidió olvidarlo antes de que le diera migraña.

-¿Despertará pronto?-preguntó un poco preocupado, no recordaba mucho de su propio descanso en esa cama y se preguntó si a Harry le dolía.

-En unas horas-respondió ella.- ¿Por qué no se sienta y toma su mano? Recuerdo que él solía hacerlo cuando estaba en cama, al parecer le ayudó a aligerar el proceso.

Draco asintió y miró los libros de la enfermera, tomó uno y se ubicó junto a Harry. Al parecer era su turno de esperar.

.

Ron corrió a la enfermería, arrastrando a Hermione con él, en cuanto se enteró que Harry había colapsado en Adivinación. Como los ravenclaws solían compartir clases con los hufflepuffs era realmente difícil estar al pendiente de su amigo, así que lo único que lo tranquilizaba era que sabía que estaba protegido por el rubio. Por ello, cuando abrió la puerta, no le sorprendió ver a Malfoy dormido en la misma cama de Harry, aunque lo que sí lo sorprendió fue el mechón oscuro que sobresalía dentro de su platinado cabello. Con curiosidad lo tomó entre sus dedos, examinándolo con cuidado. Hermione observó interesada el movimiento y enseguida miró a su otro amigo, quien también tenía un mechón rubio platinado en su cabellera negra.

-Se están volviendo parte del otro- exclamó Hermione con los ojos apagados- No se suponía que fuera tan pronto

Ron suspiró ante su susurro.

-Te dije que avanzaban a grandes pasos, ¿realmente crees que puedes evitarlo, Mione? Sólo míralos,-exclamó mirando la forma en que Harry envolvía entre sus brazos a su qilin- es él quien se aferra a Malfoy, no al revés ¿Hace cuánto no lo veíamos sonreír? Decir más de diez palabras. Estos días ha sonreído de nuevo, platicado de sus problemas, bromeado, nos ha buscado como antes. Ha dejado de ser un ser que existe simplemente para matar a un mago oscuro y sin ningún objetivo en la vida. Es como si su familia nunca lo hubiera maltratado, como si su padrino no hubiera muerto...Es un chico normal, enamorado, feliz. Las pesadillas no han vuelto, es como si la guerra no existiera para él.

Ella lo miró con la mirada derrotada.

-Pero él no es confiable, quizá decida traicionarlo y...

-¿Te parece que lo vaya a traicionar?

La mirada firme de Ronald atravesó a Hermione determinadamente y ella se acercó a Harry y acarició suavemente la cabellera del moreno, quien se removió un poco pero no se despertó. En cambio, se aferró al cuerpo entre sus manos y ocultó la cara en el cuello del otro, haciendo un ruidito de satisfacción que el otro no imitó pero recibió gustosamente. Ante tal gesto, la mano de la morena se alejó de él como si quemara.

-¿Por qué están durmiendo?-preguntó la chica y Ron se alzó de hombros.-No parecen notar siquiera que estamos aquí.

-Quizá es porque no deseamos hacerles daño, de lo contrario Malfoy ya nos hubiera aniquilado. O Harry- añadió.

-Sigo sin confiar en él a pesar de que te salvó de morir.

-A manos del propio Harry- completó Ron, haciendo énfasis en esa parte. -Tú y yo siempre temimos que la magia de Harry terminara lastimándolo, pero ahora no creo que haya de que preocuparnos. Él lo quiere Mione, lo sé, puedo verlo. Tú misma has notado que Malfoy también ha cambiado. Parece más humano, menos frío...

-Más feliz...

-Si.

-¿Por qué él logró lo que nosotros no, Ron? -preguntó ella-¿Por qué Malfoy es el único que siempre logró sacar emociones en Harry? ¿Qué tiene él que nosotros no tengamos?

-Porque él es lo único que Harry siguió deseando, necesitando, Mione. No a nosotros, no a los profesores, no a sus demás amigos. En el fondo Harry dejó morir todas sus emociones excepto el deseo de ser amigo de Malfoy. Siempre supe que aunque me haya elegido a mí, siempre se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiese elegido. Ahora lo sabe. Si lo hubiese hecho habría descubierto que él era su qilin, habría descubierto que era su alma gemela. Se habría enamorado. No dejará ir a Malfoy y aunque nos valora, no nos escogerá sobre él. Ya lo hizo una vez y éstas son las consecuencias.

Hermione asintió y salió de la enfermería.

-Se rendirá compañero, ya lo verás.-Le susurró a la persona dormida y salió tras ella sin notar que Harry abrió los ojos y los veía salir. Cuando el moreno estuvo seguro de que estaba a solas nuevamente con Draco, invocó una barrera y entrecerró los ojos sin estar seguro de la sensación que lo recorría. Acarició el mechón negro en el cabello de Draco y sonrió cuando el otro se pegó más a él, decidiendo que lo mejor era dormir.  
.

Cuando el crucio lanzado por su amo lo hizo caer de rodillas delante de él, Lucius usó todas sus fuerzas para no dejar salir un grito.

-¿Por qué Draco no está respondiendo a mi llamado?-exigió el ser frente a él, y Lucius tragó saliva mientras se alzaba para quedar en una posición de total sumisión.

¿Por qué? era la pregunta que él también se hacía. No tenía idea. Draco había dejado de responder a las lechuzas, de enviar cartas, era como si no existiera en el mapa. Excepto porque lo hacía. Él sabía que el rubio estaba en Hogwarts, y con el viejo Director ahí, quizá su heredero no podía salir de las barreras y estaba teniendo dificultades. Era imposible que Draco estuviera negándose a presentarse por capricho. No le convenía a nadie. Ni al rubio ni a sus padres. Cerca de Greyback, Narcissa tembló cuando los ojos rojos se posaron en ella; y Lucius se permitió respirar sin la presión que, al estar bajo constante observación, el Lord hacía sobre él.

-¿Y tú Narcissa, que tienes que decir al respecto?

La rubia bajó la mirada.

-Me temo mi Señor, que mi hijo no ha contestado las lechuzas ni ha respondido ningún medio de comunicación, sin importar el número de llamadas que le hagamos. Tampoco nos han permitido visitarlo. Recientemente pedimos visitarlo, pero el director alegó que se encontraba indispuesto.

Voldemort gruñó ante la mención del anciano. Seguramente el viejo Dumbledore se había dado cuenta de la condición de protector y futuro mortífago con la que contaba Draco, y había encerrado en su castillo a su hermoso qilin. La solo idea de estar lejos de él, lo frustró en demasía. Lo necesitaba, añoraba su magia, su presencia. El rubio ya era mayor de edad, y sus padres no se habían negado ante su intención de enlazarse a él, así que era realmente oportuno de parte del director que justo ahora el slytherin no pudiera tener visitas. Se volteó furioso y se miró en el espejo.

Solo un poco más Draco, pensó. Pronto recuperaré mi aspecto original, pensó. O me apoderaré del de Potter.

La situación en la que estaba lo complació tanto como lo enojó. Inicialmente había pensado en apoderarse del cuerpo del qilin, de la magia más poderosa que haya sentido jamás, la única capaz de enfrentarse a Potter y triunfar fácilmente. De un joven mago de gran aspecto y pureza sanguínea. Dueño de una magia sin igual.

Pero luego el lazo que había forzado en él había creado otro sentimiento, parecido al amor pero sin llegar a serlo por completo. Deseo, era lo más cercano. Como no era malo, deseó más, deseó hacerlo su consorte. Gobernar junto a él. Poseer su cuerpo. Marcarlo como suyo.

Pero algo dentro del joven Malfoy, se negaba a pertenecerle por completo.

El maldito lazo que éste tenía con Potter.

Ese lazo le había negado la posibilidad de marcar la piel de Draco con la marca oscura. Ese lazo impedía que Draco desarrollara alguna emoción para él que no fuera obediencia. Lo convertía en un títere sin sentimientos. En una muñeca de porcelana vacía, propensa a romperse para siempre; pero mientras estuviera a su lado, a él no le importaba.

Y ahora no solo era el lazo que impedía que el corazón del rubio estuviera junto a él, alguien se estaba interponiendo, no sabía quién, pero estaba evitando que el rubio llegara a su lado.

-Recuperenlo. -Gritó furioso a los Malfoy- Sáquenlo de Hogwarts si es necesario, pero quiero que él esté aquí, conmigo a más tardar en dos semanas. Ejecutaremos un ataque masivo y quiero a mi mejor mortífago a mi lado.

-Si señor.

-Y Lucius-dijo apuntando con su varita a su cuello- Si no lo tengo, tú no tendrás esposa para entonces.

Bellatrix rió divertida tras su amo.

-Por supuesto, mi Señor.

Narcissa no dijo nada ante la expresión de Lucius y lo siguió hasta la salida. Pero era bastante obvio que, de los dos, a Lucius le importaba más su vida que la de ella. Severus por su parte, entrecerró los ojos cuando el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos le pidió quedarse.

.

-Harry...-tembló Draco mientras el cuerpo del otro lo presionaba a la cama de la enfermería- Para, alguien puede venir. Y se supone que estás enfermo.

Harry rió y continuó repartiendo besos en su cuello. Amaba esa parte de Draco y no podía dejar de marcarla. Especialmente cuando el rubio no podía tampoco controlar sus emociones y se la ofrecía sutilmente.

-No hasta que me digas cuando-le susurró al oído. Había descubierto que Draco era muy sensible en esa parte del cuerpo y desde entonces no dejaba de susurrarle cosas. Draco gimió cuando la mano de Harry se movió hasta la parte baja de la espalda y apretó con fuerza.

-En dos meses cumples 17 años y serás mayor de edad-gimió-entonces podrás casarte sin autorización.

El moreno acarició suavemente el cuerpo del otro haciéndolo temblar. Su cuerpo ardía y el del rubio también, podía sentirlo, podía verlo. Las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello desordenado. El calor cubría el enlace, los hacía dejar de pensar.

-Draco-susurró su nombre como si fuera seda y el otro le besó la piel del hombro con suavidad, como indicándole que hablara.-Eres tan delicioso, tan delicado...

-No soy delicado-gruñó el otro entre besos.

-Eres mío...

Draco rió.

-Aún no.

-Pero lo serás-respondió el otro con una sonrisa.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero tú serás mío también. Te presumiré ante todos, el héroe del mundo mágico. El mago más poderoso y apuesto estará bajo mis deseos. Seré la envidia de todos.

Harry no dijo nada, pero era obvio que una parte de él estaba complacido de ser lo suficientemente bueno a los ojos de Draco. Besó su pecho con suavidad y su mano se abrió paso debajo de la camisa y tomando a Draco con tanta sorpresa que lanzó un pequeño gritito. Harry rió y Draco le pegó.

-No te rías.

-No lo hago-se quejó sobándose.

-¡Te escuché!

-Es que eres tan lindo.

-¡No soy lindo!

-En todo caso continuemos, esta vez nadie nos va a detener-prometió

Un carraspeo y la voz del director les impidió hacerlo.

-Preferiría que continuaran en su habitación si no les molesta-les dijo y Harry escuchó el suspiro de Draco como si le preguntara si estaba seguro de su comentario anterior, porque obviamente se había equivocado-Pero antes me temo que tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir.

Podría catalogarse como una escena chistosa, si tomabas en cuenta que el director los miraba orgulloso a pesar de que con el rostro todo rojo, Harry seguía sobre Draco, entre sus piernas, y con las manos en un lugar que no deberían estar. Draco por su parte tenía las manos en la cabellera de Harry y su espalda. Los dos estaban con las camisas abiertas, las corbatas aflojadas y sus respectivas túnicas estaban en el suelo.

Sin cambiar su posición, los tres se miraron por minutos enteros. No fue hasta que Severus Snape traspasó la puerta, que Draco reaccionó y lo alejó a Harry de él de golpe, tirándolo tras la cama y sacando al otro de la escena, para arrepentimiento del rubio, porque ahora el slytherin era el único visible.

-Draco- gruñó su padrino-No puedo creer esto. ¿En la enfermería donde todos pueden entrar y verlos?

Fue entonces cuando Madam Pomfrey entró y miró a los tres ahí, sin moverse y mirándose entre ellos. El director sonreía, Draco estaba rojo y Severus tenía la boca tan abierta que algo podría meterse en ella si lo deseaba. Sus ojos inmediatamente recorrieron al rubio cuyo rostro estaba sonrojado y algo sudado. Su mente calculó la posibilidad de un posible resfrío cuando Harry se levantó del suelo sobándose la cabeza y no le quedó duda del porqué su adorado alumno se veía así.

-¡Señor Malfoy, Señor Potter!,¡¿Ustedes dos-titubeó-estaban teniendo intimidades en mi enfermería?!

Ambos parecieron avergonzados.

-No, nosotros...

-No pasa nada Madam-dijo alegremente Dumbledore-He llegado a tiempo.

-¿En serio?-gruñó Snape mirando a Draco con reprobación, y éste asintió.

-En serio-confirmó de nuevo-el amor es tan hermoso en la juventud Severus, no deberías enojarte cuando tú mismo hiciste lo mismo con ...

-Agradecería que no comentara nada más-gruñó el otro mientras Draco hacía una mueca de dolor.

La enfermera analizó la escena y miró al director como si no estuviera segura de si el otro veía cosas así a diario, porque sonreía como un padre que atrapaba a sus hijos en una travesura que les resultaba de lo más divertida o como si ya hubiera perdido la cabeza. Decidió que quizá un tiempo lejos de él sería bueno para ella, y tomó nota de pedir sus vacaciones.

-Veo que se siente mejor, Señor Potter- le dijo a Harry quien le sonrió y asintió, haciendo que el enojo que tenía con él se aligerara un poco. Uno no podía resistirse del todo a la mirada inocente que el gryffindor solía dar sin notar.

-Entonces, hablaban de casamiento, ¿Cierto?-preguntó Dumbledore acercándose a donde estaban, y Draco y Harry lo miraron con la ceja alzada preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí sin que lo notaran. Luego se miraron entre ellos e hicieron una mueca de disgusto, antes de volver a ver al director.

-Es tan lindo que ahora hagan los mismos gestos-observó el mayor y se sentó en la cama frente a donde los otros dos habían estado hasta el momento, observando divertido como los otros acomodaban sus ropas.

-Harry, Draco.- les llamó quitando todo humor de su voz, y ambos miraron hacia él de inmediato- Me han llegado noticias de que Lord Voldemort desea la presencia de su qilin para un ataque, y a la falta de la respuesta de Draco ha ordenado a tus padres que te retiren del colegio.

El rubio lo miró atento y apretó la tela de su pantalón con un puño. Harry se acercó a la cama donde su guardián estaba sentado y lo tomó de la mano acariciándole la mano con el pulgar con la intención de relajarlo. No funcionó, sin embargo el rubio le devolvió el apretón y se pegó a él, lo suficiente para que sus hombros se rozasen cuando Harry quedó sentado a su lado.

-Al parecer Lord Voldemort considera que ha llegado el momento de luchar y quiere a su qilin a su lado. Mi espía también ha confirmado el deseo de Tom de casarse contigo y brindarte una poción de amor para que le desees y le proveas descendientes. Él cree que así tendrá una descendencia poderosa y pura, y que su magia incrementará lo suficiente para derrotar a Harry sin problemas. Nosotros sospechamos que en realidad durante estos años desarrolló algo parecido a lo que el lazo maestro-qilin crea. Amor. Debido a que él tiene sentimientos por tí desea que le correspondas de igual manera, y al parecer teme que no logre que por tu propia voluntad te unas a él.

-Así que planea drogarme-confirmó el otro.

-¿Se enamoró de Draco?-preguntó bruscamente Harry poniéndose de pie y el rubio tembló cuando entrecerró sus ojos verdes. Cuando estos se volvieron un plateado brillante, Albus tomó nota de ello. Especialmente porque los ojos de Draco, se habían entintado al mismo tiempo de verde. -Sobre mi cadáver-gruñó.

-¿Cómo lo vas a evitar Harry?-preguntó Draco suavemente pero Harry podía ver la desesperación en su rostro. El dulce y temeroso tono de su voz.

-Lo voy a asesinar.

La mirada de Draco expresaba que no estaba seguro de si lo lograría, porque a su parecer ninguno de los dos estaba listos para una batalla; pero asintió y se puso de pie, aceptando la mano que el otro le ofrecía. A Dumbledore no le cupo duda alguna del por qué Voldemort dudaba que el rubio cediera a casarse. El sentimiento entre ambos no parecía reciente y dudaba que habiendo entregando su corazón, un qilin pudiera dárselo a alguien más.

-De hecho-interrumpió el profesor-Ahora que he visto su intención de unirse, creo que eso resolvería mucho de los problemas. El joven Malfoy ya es mayor de edad, pero en situaciones graves sus familiares más cercanos son sus padres y ellos tomarían las decisiones. Si ustedes se enlazan, ambos serían su respectivo familiar más cercano y el único mago capaz de tomar decisiones respecto a uno sería el otro, si se necesitara. Además, Voldemort no puede casarse con alguien enlazado. La magia no lo permitiría.

-Sin embargo, aún soy menor de edad-aclaró Harry y el anciano se acarició la barba. Draco frunció el ceño. Ahora lo comprendía todo

-Pero Dumbledore es tu tutor mientras estás en el colegio, si él lo autoriza puedes enlazarte.-Le explicó- Esto es lo que vino a decirnos, era su plan desde que escuchó los planes del Lord.

El viejo director sonrió culpable.

-Temía no poder convencerlos, pero ahora no es necesario. Tus padres enviaron una nota, vendrán el fin de semana por ti.

-Eso es pasado mañana-mencionó Draco.

Harry lo miró fijamente.

-Pero nos da un día completo para casarnos. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

El rubio miró a su padrino, quien no había dicho ni una palabra desde que llegó. Cuando a pesar de su mueca asintió, el rubio miró a Harry .

-Si, hagámoslo.

No era el tipo de enlace que Draco hubiera preferido, pero si existía la posibilidad de que Harry y él murieran, deseaba compartir su vida con el héroe el mayor tiempo posible.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **El camino para llegar a ti**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8:**

 **El cuarto lazo: El enlace**

Dumbledore sonrió cuando el rubio asintió y, como si lo sintiera, éste lo miró con ojos desconfiados. No preguntó nada y regresó su mirada a su prometido, quien le sonreía cariñosamente y le acariciaba la mano con su pulgar. Debatiendo por dentro, sonrió de vuelta y tomó su mano.

-Perfecto-les felicitó el anciano- Mañana en la tarde ya estarán casados. Por favor, no le digan a nadie más que a sus más cercanos. No queremos que algo salga mal.

-Señor, -preguntó Harry-¿Debemos preparar algo?

El anciano sonrió tranquilamente y negó ante la mirada cautelosa de Severus.

-No, eso será mi regalo de bodas. Comprenderán que encargar túnicas matrimoniales podría ser sospechoso, pero Severus puede encargarse de su vestimenta y mandaré al señor Lupin por unos anillos. Los anillos de los Potter, para ser específicos.

-¿Los anillos de mis padres?-Harry se vio interesado de inmediato.

El anciano asintió.

-Si, antes de morir se los retiramos y les colocamos otras alianzas. De esta manera, cuando tú lo quisieras, podrías usarlas con tu pareja. Los anillos de los Potter son muy específicos respecto a la personalidad y género de quienes se lo ponen, se transforman.

Harry lo miró ilusionado y sonrió como hace mucho no hacía, abiertamente.

-Increíble, ¿No es genial, Draco?-preguntó entusiasmado y éste lo miró sorprendido, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerzas y sus mejillas empezar a colorearse. Jamás había visto esta expresión en el moreno y mucho menos dirigida hacia él, quizá por eso era tan impactante. -¿Draco?- El tono preocupado de su futuro esposo lo volvió a la realidad y asintió.

-Si, es grandioso-respondió con una suavemente, intentando tranquilizarse.

-Muy bien, ahora vayan a clases. Estoy harto de verlos en la enfermería todo el tiempo-gruñó Severus y Draco sonrió divertido mientras asentía y empezaba a salir.

-¡Hey!-se quejó Harry, parado aún donde estaba anteriormente- Te estás olvidando de mí.

-Lo siento, Harry. Pero si hay una persona a la que obedezca, ese es a Severus. Si Severus dice clases, yo debo ir.

-Se supone que eres mi qilin-se quejó.- ¿Por qué obedeces a Snape?

-Quizá soy tu qilin, pero Severus es como mi padre-respondió con ojos brillantes, marchándose, y Harry pudo ver una diminuta sonrisa en el de cabello negro, que desapareció y se convirtió en una mueca al saberse observado.

-¿Se te perdió algo Potter?-gruñó, y Harry rodó los ojos y se marchó siguiendo al rubio.

Poppy rió divertida.

-Oh, Severus, no seas tan gruñón. ¿No te alegras por ellos? Tu protegido y tu ahijado están juntos y del mismo lado. No tienes que seguir sintiéndote mal por no poder escoger entre la persona que más quieres y la que más quiso tu preciada Lily. Ellos son prácticamente uno.- Se rió sonrojada- Por lo que me pareció, en muchos sentidos.

Severus se ruborizó ante lo que la mujer insinuaba.

-¡Poppy! ¡Estás hablando de mi ahijado!-se quejó.

Ella volvió a reír.

-Bueno, me alegra que todo vaya bien. -Sonrió el anciano cálidamente y después pareció como si recordara algo importante- Bien, ¿Cuál va a ser el tema? ¿Lirios? ¿Rosas? ¿Peonias? ¿Orquídeas? ¿Gerberas blancas?

-Draco adora los tulipanes blancos, son flores elegantes y hermosas para las bodas- pensó el pocionista en voz alta y cuando los otros dos lo miraron divertidos, se sonrojó y se aclaró la garganta.

-A Harry le agradaran las lilis blancas, le recordarán a su madre.- Aportó el director tratando de desviar la atención de Severus, pero sus intenciones eran realmente obvias, porque aún tenía los ojos brillando divertidos.

-Oh, pero las peonias son tan hermosas-suspiró Poppy- y las rosas blancas nunca fallan.

-Las orquídeas harán que la decoración de la boda luzca clásica y formal- opinó Dumbledore nuevamente.

-¿Qué hay de los alcatraces?

-Que tal si hacemos un camino de pétalos de rosas blancas- casi chilló la enfermera- Eso sería hermoso.

-Sería demasiado empalagoso- gruñó Severus.-Aunque podríamos tirar unos pocos pétalos cuando entreguen los anillos

-Oh, esto tiene que estar listo para mañana- se entusiasmó la enfermera- Deberíamos hablar con Minerva y con Sprout. Para que nos ayuden a decorar-aclaró.

-Debemos mantener la boda lo más secreta posible-mencionó suavemente Dumbledore.- No queremos que la interrumpan.

Ella pareció pensárselo.

-¿Que tal hacerla en su despacho, Director?- sugirió la mujer- Nadie sospechará de que los profesores asistan a una pequeña reunión.

Severus asintió de acuerdo

-Bueno, supongo que debería apresurarme a buscar unas túnicas matrimoniales con Madam Malkin- dijo y salió directamente a hacer lo mencionado. Mirando a su antiguo compañero, Poppy dejó salir una sonrisa orgullo y sonrió a Dumbledore.

-¿Entonces, llamo a los demás profesores? -le preguntó y el anciano asintió y abrió un caramelo de limón. Merlín, hacía años que no tenían una boda en Hogwarts.

.

Draco no quería verse muy entusiasmado, pero luego de que saliera de la enfermería, se metió en el primer salón vacío y se ocultó, esperando a que pasara Harry. Cuando éste lo hizo, lo jaló con fuerza y lo pegó a la pared, sonriendo cuando el otro gruñó.

-Creí que ibamos a clases.

-Vamos a ir a clases-sonrió.- Solo quería darte esto.

Se inclinó y lo besó, y Harry sintió que se derretía con ese beso. Era diferente, no era solo pasión, necesidad de curar o tranquilizar a nadie. Era un te quiero, expresado con suaves movimientos. Un estoy feliz de que estés aquí, con sonrisas sutiles en labios pegados, era un no sabes cuanto te amo, que Harry nunca había esperado. Menos con Malfoy, pero que ahora parecía perfecto.

Cuando el rubio se separó con la respiración dificultosa, las mejillas rojas y los labios brillantes, Harry le sonrió y tomó su mano. La elevó hacia él y la besó sutilmente.

-Soy tuyo, Draco; y lo seré para siempre a partir de mañana.

El rubio asintió con una sonrisa y puso su mano en la mejilla del otro.

-Lo sé- dijo con una voz suave e iba decir algo más cuando la puerta se abrió y aparecieron por ella Ginny y Neville, mirando a los alrededores y encendiendo un lumus. En seguida Draco los cubrió con un hechizo de invisibilidad y un silencio, y Harry iba a preguntar qué pasaba cuando observó cómo Draco se puso a la defensiva, sus ojos brillando reflejados por la luz del lumus. Sea lo que sea que estaba haciendo, Draco no parecía muy feliz de la interrupción.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó, pero el rubio le hizo una señal de silencio y siguió observando la escena.

-¿Estás segura de que oíste eso de Goyle?

Neville asintió serio.

-Si. Dijo que el Lord estaba invocando a Draco Malfoy, pero él no aparecía.

-¿Para invocarlo no tendría que ser un mortífago?

-Desde luego, tendría que tener la marca.

-Entonces estamos dejando que Harry esté siempre al lado de un mortífago.

-Bueno, tienes que admitir que a Harry no parece importarle. Siempre está con él.

Ginny enrojeció.

-Seguramente Malfoy le dio amortentia o algo. Es estúpido que Harry este con el asqueroso de Malfoy por voluntad propia.

-Harry ha estado raro desde el inicio del año. -Opinó Neville suavemente-Él cambió. Tanto que no observó hasta ahora cómo la enemistad entre Gryffindors y Slytherins se ha vuelto palpable.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos.

-Esto es tu culpa. Te metiste con el protegido de Malfoy y dejaste que te ganara. Es un niño menor que tú. Ahora Harry sabe que hemos estado molestándolos y haciéndolos parecer los culpables.

\- No pude evitarlo. La carta de mi abuela...

-Ya no hay nada que hacer, debemos hacer que esa nueva amistad se destroce de nuevo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Ginny?-preguntó un poco preocupado el moreno.-Realmente no creo que debamos meternos entre ellos. Ellos se ven demasiado unidos, como si estuvieran guardando un secreto importante para ambos.

-No es que pienso hacer, es que ya hice. Le envié una lechuza a los Malfoy, usando las lechuzas comunes para contarles lo que estaba pasando entre su hijo y Harry.

Neville abrió los ojos enormemente.

-¡Ginny! ¡Van a matarlo!

-No dije nada demasiado relevante. Dije lo que sabía- se rió traviesa- Ellos se atacaron y terminaron en la enfermería, desde entonces están juntos todo el tiempo.

El corazón de Harry se detuvo.

-No...-escuchó el sonido leve de la boca de Draco.-¡No! Ellos lo saben, Potter- le dijo desesperado.- Lo saben, deben saberlo. Solo tenía una orden que no podía restringir bajo ninguna circunstancia. Nunca acercarme a ti sin dañarte. Ellos acaban de decirle que lo he roto, lo que significa que no estoy obedeciendo a mi maestro. Que no soy su qilin, que te he encontrado. Decir que estoy fingiendo es estúpido, el Lord no caerá ante eso.

Harry lo miró sin saber qué decir. Rompió el hechizo de Draco, aunque le costó un poco, y caminó hacia sus dos compañeros, quienes saltaron ante su repentina aparición. A Harry no le importó. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y tomó a Ginny bruscamente por los hombros, sacándole un grito de dolor.

-¿Cuándo?-le exigió-¿Cuándo mandaste la lechuza?

Ella lo miró con miedo.

-Hace, hace unos minutos.

Draco sujetó la mano de Harry y lo apretó con fuerza.

-Tenemos que decirle al anciano-casi gritó mientras lo arrastraba fuera del cuarto y entonces le lanzó dos potentes obliviates a los dos, para que no supieran nunca que Harry y Draco los habían escuchado.- ¡Tenemos que unirnos, ya!

El otro lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Vendrá por mí. No, más bien vendrá por ti. Va a atacar, y tú y yo debemos estar listos. Para que saques tu mayor potencial tienes que estar unido. Poder usar mi magia. Si él vuelve a unirse a mi esta vez se llevará mi magia. Se volverá más poderoso que tú.

-Pero...

-No es momento de sentimientos, Harry-gritó el otro.-¡Haré lo que sea para que estés vivo!

Harry ni siquiera supo cómo habían llegado al despacho del director. Severus estaba ahí, hablando con Dumbledore, y Remus apenas parecía enterarse de la situación, pues miró sorprendido las manos de ambos.

-¿Harry?-preguntó el mayor acercándose- Merlín, Harry. Acabo de enterarme de lo que pasó. Estaba tan preocupado por ti. Pero mírate. Te ves tan bien como antes de que...

Harry sonrió tentativamente y dejó que el mayor lo abrazara.

-Tiene que casarnos-exigió Draco, viendo a Harry de reojo y sin importarle su contacto con Lupin. Dumbledore los miró confundido.

-¿Pasa algo, Señor Malfoy? Creí que había quedado en que la boda sería mañana.

-Ginevra Weasley le envió una lechuza a mi padre, diciéndole mi situación con Potter. Mi padre no es estúpido, vendrá inmediatamente. Tiene que enlazarnos ahora, sin vestiduras, sin anillos, sin amigos, solo él y yo. Nuestros testigos y usted.

El director asintió seriamente y sacó su varita.

-De acuerdo, ¿Listos?

-Espera, no...-habló Harry- Podemos solucionarlo, no tiene que ser así.

-Te amo, Harry. -le interrumpió Draco- Por favor, concédeme esto. Luego, cuando todo esté bien, lo haremos con los anillos de tus padres, lleno de luces y flores blancas, pero necesitamos que mi padre no me arrastre fuera de Hogwarts para ello.

Una mano en el hombro de Harry, sobresaltó al moreno, haciéndolo mirar a Remus.

-Harry, no entiendo muy bien lo que pasa. Pero si su padre viene por él, Malfoy tiene razón. Deben apresurarse.

La mirada de Harry, entre decepcionada y preocupada, hizo sonreír levemente a Draco, quien lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo eres todo para mí, Harry. No lo olvides nunca.- Le prometió uniendo sus frentes.

-De acuerdo-respondió el otro, pero por alguna razón, a él le sonó como una despedida. Se mordió los labios, tratando de aferrarse a la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Draco y miró a Remus, esperando cualquiera acción.

-Solo tienes que repetir lo que Draco diga-le dijo suavemente -Los lumus cambiaran de color si alguno de ustedes miente, pero no creo que pase-le dijo y el profesor Snape miró al director y asintió, para después mirar a Lupin quien, imitando al pocionista, levantó su varita.

-Lumos veritas-exclamaron ambos y pequeñas luces aparecieron sobre sus cabezas. Harry las admiró unos segundos antes de sonreírle a Draco, lo más feliz que pudo. Draco le sonrió a la vez y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, para luego mirar al director.

-Estamos listos.

-Muy bien. Saltémonos la parte de si están por voluntad propia -rió aunque se veía preocupado. Después con voz seria declaró:

Yo los uno, uno su mente y su fuerza para que se protejan.

Yo los uno, uno su vida y su alma, para que nunca se separen.

Yo los uno, uno su magia y su corazón, para que se amen.

Yo los uno.

Harry observó maravillado como cientos de sogas los rodeaban y los amarraban suavemente. Sintió los latidos de Draco, sus pensamientos, su magia, sus latidos... Le sonrió a su pareja y encontró con deleite, como el otro le sonreía también.

-Draco-exclamó el profesor Snape y Draco asintió, mirando a Harry, para después empezar a recitar.

Me uno a ti, uno mi mente y mi fuerza para que te protejan.

Me uno a ti, uno mi vida y mi alma, para que nunca se separen de ti.

Me uno a ti, uno mi magia y mi corazón, para que te amen.

Me uno a ti.

Harry observó maravillado como los lumos siguieron brillando con ese blanco puro y atrayente y miró a Draco, quien le sonrió arrogantemente como preguntándole si esperaba otra cosa. Sonrió al verlo así, porque hacía mucho que no se encontraba con esa sonrisa. No, siempre la había visto, pero esta vez no tenía tinte de maldad y eso era, reconfortante de cierta forma. Era como si le dijera que sin importar lo que pasara, Draco se mantenía siendo el mismo.

Y eso era perfecto porque no podría vivir sin él.

-Lumos Lunae-exclamó Snape, y una suave luz plateada iluminó cerca de ellos. Harry quiso preguntar por qué hacía eso, pero escuchó como Remus le motivaba a decir lo suyo, así que fijó su mirada en Draco, y repitió sus palabras, intentando no equivocarse.

Me uno a ti, uno mi mente y mi fuerza para que te protejan.

Me uno a ti, uno mi vida y mi alma, para que nunca se separen de ti.

Me uno a ti, uno mi magia y mi corazón, para que te amen.

Me uno a ti.

Igual que Severus, Remus alzó su varita, pero al contrario del lumus lunae, exclamó.

-Lumos Solem.

Para sorpresa de Harry, las luces jugaron entre ellas y los rodearon suavemente, en un pequeño aro que combinaba las dos luces, oscureciendo una luz parcialmente y luego la otra, como eclipsandose entre ellas. Entonces lo entendió, ese viejo cuento muggle. El sol y la luna, los amantes prohibidos, encontrados mediante el eclipse.

-Un enlace de amor-rió avergonzado.

-Que lo que la magia unió no lo separe nadie- exclamó Dumbledore- Y que la Luna y el Sol, os bendigan. Nox.-Susurró.

Debido a que Nox eliminaba los lumos, y las cuerdas desaparecieron impregnadas en su piel, Harry pensó que todo estaba listo; pero para su sorpresa el remolino de magia que los rodeaba sutilmente se hizo más fuerte hasta evitar que los otros los vieran. Asustado miró al rubio, intentando saber si para él era normal, pero cuando el rubio lo miró descubrió que sus ojos se habían vuelto dorados y llamas lo envolvían. Llamas verdes y plateadas, que por instantes se volvían rojas y doradas, azules y cobres, y volvían a su color natural.

-¿Draco?-preguntó mirando a su pareja pero cuando el otro se arrodilló ante él, Harry contuvo el aliento al observar como unos fantasmagóricos cuernos de ciervo, como los de su patronus, aparecían sobre la rubia cabeza y sus ojos miraban examinando todo su ser a través de ellos. Draco incluso tenía una especie de cola que se movía sutilmente y dejaba apreciar una brillante capa de escamas, que finalizaba en una llama cuyo color variaba conforme a las otras a su alrededor.

-Harry Potter- exclamó con una voz suave. -Es un honor para mí conocer finalmente a mi maestro.

El moreno tragó saliva y lo miró sorprendido. Era la voz de Draco, pero se oía respetuosa, lejana. Como si nunca se hubieran visto más a la distancia, como si Harry fuera un desconocido para él.

-Tú,- dijo suavemente- ¿eres el qilin? ¿ Dónde está Draco?

-Te he estado esperando por años, Harry. -Le respondió el otro evadiendo la otra pregunta, y acercándose a él para acariciar su cara-Te he visto alejarte de mí pero seguir llamándome desesperadamente para volver a rechazarme. Has ido bajo la protección de otros, cuando yo era quien debía protegerte; y has pedido el amor de todos los demás, cuando desde el principio debiste pertenecerme a mí, y solo a mi. -Declaró con una queja escondida, sin dejar de acariciarlo. Parecía un gesto tierno, pero sus ojos eran totalmente fríos -Ahora pretendes unirte a mi elegido, después de todo el daño que le has hecho, y aunque tu grandeza es segura, temo que lo lastimes. Peor aún, que te lastimes. Una unión puede ser demasiado. Permitiste una vez que tu enemigo se apoderara de tu guardián, y eso le hizo perder el camino. Lo volvió vulnerable, débil ante la maldad. Hizo que su alma, destinada a proteger personas, las destruyese a la vez que se destruía a sí mismo. ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que tú te lo mereces? Protegerte asegurará la sobrevivencia del Mundo Mágico, pero eres tan joven para unirte a él… Tan...inmaduro-aclaró.

-Yo lo amo...-Respondió Harry, estremeciéndose cuando el otro le acarició el cuello.

El otro sonrió suave, pero astutamente.

-¿Lo haces? Qilin y maestro están destinados a enamorarse, tú me amas a mi. Amas mi poder, no eres diferente a ese hombre.

-Lo amo-declaró Harry- lo deseo, lo necesito... Incluso si tú desapareces, Draco y yo nos amamos y nos protegeremos uno al otro. -Declaró con firmeza.

El otro dejó salir una melodiosa risa y se agachó para lamer su cuello, haciendo que Harry gimiera. Se debería estar sintiendo infiel, pero una parte de él le gritaba que con quien estaba en este momento, era a quien le pertenecía. Como si a pesar de saber que ese no era Draco, lo siguiese siendo.

-También me amas, también me necesitas a mi. -Exclamó el qilin pasando sus manos alrededor de la cintura del otro y pegándose a él para darle mordiscos pequeños.- También me deseas...

Harry gimió y se estremeció entre los brazos del rubio.

-No-gimió-Draco... Por favor... Vuelve a mí...

Sonriendo de lado, el ser se separó de él y lo tomó de la barbilla.

-Eres tan puro, Harry Potter. -Exclamó a centímetros de su cara. Estaban tan cerca que el moreno podía sentir sus alientos mezclándose y sus respiraciones chocando entre sí. Puso distancia entre ellos con una mano, pero al otro no pareció disgustarle, porque siguió observándolo detalladamente mientras sus ojos brillaban satisfechos -Tu corazón, tu alma, todo en ti me atrae. -Continuó el rubio-Todo en ti indica que quieres salvar a los otros, aun cuando tu cueste tu propia vida.

-No quiero morir...-admitió.

-No, claro que no. Puedo ver tus deseos. Quieres reclamar a mi heredero como tuyo, quieres poseerlo, amarlo, tener descendientes con él. Quieres que viva, incluso si eso significa que sacrificarás al resto del Mundo Mágico. En algún momento todos los maestros desean eso, pero terminan cumpliendo con su deber, porque es a ello a lo que están destinados. Porque, lo quieran o no, es lo que su qilin busca para ellos, aun en si eso atenta en contra su propia vida.

-Si-exclamó Harry con la mente en blanco y dejándose apoderar por el otro, que éste lo besara e invadiera su boca. Gimió cuando el otro pasó las manos bajo su ropa y le arrañó la espalda, empujándolo hacia atrás para pegarlo a una llama que parecía tan sólida como una pared, porque contrario a lo que el moreno temió no cayó a través de ella.

-Draco-sollozó de nuevo, y a la criatura frente a él no pareció molestarle. Más bien parecía aprobarlo, enorgullecerse de aquello, porque se pegó más a él y metió una pierna entre sus piernas para besar, morder y lamer todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Algo húmedo recorrió sus manos y él las alzó para mirar el líquido en ellas, sin separarse del rubio.

Para su sorpresa, fue sangre.

-Pero qué...

-Ignórala- le dijo el otro, entrelazando sus manos con las de él. Pero aunque el calor lo invadía en todos lados sin piedad y su corazón latía con fuerza, Harry no pudo ignorarla. Se sentía pesada. Dolorosa. Podía sentir como sus pulmones empezaban a asfixiarlo y como sus dedos temblaban.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás sangrando?-le preguntó preocupado, pero el otro rió y, a diferencia de otras veces, esta risa parecía triste.

-Esa sangre no es mía.

Y fue cuando el otro lo comprendió, esa, toda esa sangre que los manchaban a ambos, era de las personas a las que Draco había matado, por servir al Lord.

-Draco...

-Mi alma, mi corazón y mi magia ya no es tan pura, Harry. Soy un qilin impropio. No deberías estar haciendo esto. Aún no está terminado el enlace, podemos deshacerlo.

El moreno corrió hacia él.

-Eso no es cierto, Draco, tu eres tan puro como siempre. Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa. Fue de Voldemort. Fue mía. Él alteró tu destino, tus creencias, tu magia. Tú intentaste corregirlo, pero yo no te dejé. Esto es mi culpa.-Casi sollozó mirando los cristalinos ojos del otro- Y si tu puedes aceptarme después de tanto tiempo que te alejé de mí, de todo lo que pasó porque lo hice, yo puedo aceptarte con todo tu pasado. Deja de recriminarte, porque yo no lo hago.

Sus palabras le permitieron notar que, quizá, era lo que el otro quería comprobar. Si Harry realmente quería a su pareja, si podía proteger su corazón del miedo y el dolor, y aceptar esa parte que el otro escondía.

-Tú eres Draco,-le dijo-eres el qilin. Los dos son uno. Eso es lo que quieres decirme, tú ya eres mío. Y yo te pertenezco. No puedes terminar el enlace aunque quisieras, tu y yo estamos enlazados desde que nacimos...

Harry pudo asegurar que la siguiente risa era una traviesa. Le dieron unas ganas tremendas de golpear al otro, por hacerlo sentir culpable de en primer lugar estar con él, y en segundo lugar, de dudar de su voluntad para terminar con Voldemort. Por jugar con sus emociones, solo para que él le dijera lo que el rubio quería escuchar.

-Voy a acabar con él, Draco- prometió- Y no me permitiré perderte en el camino, así que deja de ponerme a prueba y únete a mí. Déjame ser tu maestro por completo.

-Desde el momento en que tu alma se unió a la mía, fui tuyo Harry. -Pronunció uniendo sus frentes- Lo eres todo para mí, no lo olvides nunca. Yo sólo quería saber si yo era todo para ti. Si ahora me amabas.

-Lo hago.-Dijo suave y esta vez fue quien inició otro beso.

-Lo sé.-Respondió el rubio cuando se separaron y, esta vez, Harry pudo identificar que era Draco quien hablaba. -Extiende tu mano, Harry- le dijo con suavidad y cuando el otro lo hizo, pudo ver una pequeña bola de fuego cambiar constantemente de color sobre ella. -Mi magia es tuya, mi alma también, mi corazón... Tómame, Harry. Termina el ciclo...

-¿Aquí?-preguntó sabiendo que en cuanto las llamas se esfumasen, Remus y Severus, incluso el director, podrían verlo.

-No, fuera, solos tú y yo. Pero tengo que hacer algo antes de derribar las barreras, algo que nadie debe ver.

Harry asintió y lo observó morderse la lengua con fuerza.

-¡Vas a lastimarte!

La sonrisa de Draco le hizo ver que esa era la idea. Cuando el otro se acercó y lo besó de nuevo, Harry pudo sentir el sabor a sangre dentro de su boca. Debió sentirse asqueado, pero no lo hizo. Quiso más, así que se separó de su boca.

-Ah-escuchó el gemido del otro cuando destapó su hombro, el cual mordió con fuerza.

-No lo entiendo...-exclamó lamiendo suavemente la herida que provocó.

-Mi sangre, es, te permite sanar dos veces más rápido. Y al parecer te es dulce...

No pudo hacer más que asentir, mientras seguía lamiendo-¿Necesitas...?-inició y escuchó la pequeña carcajada del otro.

-No, Merlín. No soy un vampiro.

Harry suspiró y se recargó sobre él, sintiendo como su corazón latía pesadamente.

-Parece que yo si.- Exclamó sintiendo sus latidos se tranquilizaban y el sueño empezaba a embargarlo. Se acurrucó contra él y Draco le acomodó el cabello y le besó la cabeza.

-Eso está bien. Ahora también regeneras sangre el doble de rápido.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo lo deseo así. Ahora prepárate, bajaré las llamas.

Harry asintió y vio como la magia se esfumaba, dejándolo a la vista de los otros. Viendo a Draco lamerse los labios, se sonrojó al sentir el deseo recorrerlo con fuerza.

-Eso fue...-inició Dumbledore- interesante.

Severus y Remus asintieron y movieron su varita a la vez, y Draco observó como aparecieron unas pulseras alrededor de su muñeca y la de Harry.

-Esas son pulseras de la unión, aunque creo que no eran tan necesarias.- Aclaró Dumbledore y los dos alumnos los miraron confundidos por el comentario.

-Ustedes, ¿no lo han notado?-Remus preguntó suave.

-¿Notar qué?-preguntó el moreno, observando cómo de reojo Draco acomodaba su ropa sobre su hombro, cubriendo la piel blanca que Harry ansiaba probar de nuevo.

Me estoy volviendo adicto a Draco, pensó.

-Harry, tus ojos cambiaron...

-¿Cambiaron?-repitió mirando confundido al amigo de su padre, y buscando a sus alrededores un espejo.

-Cambiaron-reafirmó el maestro de pociones-Ahora tienen ese borde color plata, no son totalmente verdes- aclaró- Y los tuyos, Draco, tienen una orilla verde. Hasta ahora solo habíamos visto eso cuando estaban peleando, o en actividades placenteras.

Ambos enrojecieron.

-Además, el mechón ahora es más obvio.- Declaró Remus jugando con el cabello de Harry, lo que hizo gruñir un poco al rubio.

Remus rió.

-Lo siento, olvidé que estás recién enlazado. Nadie más que tu pareja debería tocarte.

Draco asintió y jaló a Harry entre sus brazos. El moreno era más bajo que él, pero más fuerte. Aún así no se quejó y se quedó quieto.

-Felicidades, Draco.

Severus puso su mano en el hombro del rubio, ese que Harry había mordido, y no se sorprendió cuando unos ojos esmeralda lo acribillaron con la mirada.

-¿Es normal que estén tan agresivos?-preguntó el pocionista a su superior y el anciano rió.

-Si, ellos no solo se acaban de enlazar. Son qilin y maestro. Acaban de unirse en alma y magia, y están ansiosos por unirse físicamente. En estos momentos pueden ser peor que los veelas. Supongo que ansían estar a solas-declaró Dumbledore hacia los jóvenes- los llevaré a su nueva habitación.

Siguieron al anciano a un área que jamás habían visto y observaron curiosos, una vieja estatua, con los cuatro animales representativos de las casas entrelazados. Observaron como el mayor se acercó y acarició la cola del dragón, que sobreencimaba a las otras especies, mientras murmuraba algo y el dragón gruñía y le lanzaba una llama, a la vez que la puerta se abría.

-Nunca le hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido- exclamó divertido el Director. -Bueno,-dijo mirándolos- éstas son las habitaciones de los fundadores. Pueden escoger la que gusten y después molestar al dragón y decirle la contraseña nueva cuando quieran entrar y salir. Ahora es dragón de herencia.

Ambos asintieron.

Harry observó al director salir, y cuando sus ojos miraron de nuevo a su recién enlazado esposo, lo encontró mirando con desagrado su cabello.

-No me irás a decir que te molesta ahora mi cabello-bromeó el otro y Draco se acercó a él, y acarició las negras hebras de cabello.

-Él te tocó...

-Es como mi familia.

-Lo sé.-Gruñó Draco- pero no puedo evitarlo.

Harry rió y tomó la mano del otro.

-Lo sé. Casi salto sobre tu padrino por tocarte el hombro. Entonces, -preguntó mirando las cuatro habitaciones-¿Dónde lo hacemos?

Draco se atragantó.

-¿Hacer qué?-preguntó aún tosiendo. Harry rió travieso, habiendo logrado su objetivo.

-Unirnos, claro.-Respondió acercándose al rubio y abrazándolo- Estoy ardiendo de ganas de hacerte mío, y que me tomes.

Los ojos plateados se entintaron de verde con rapidez.

-En la más cercana-murmuró invadiendo su boca

-En la más cercana- repitió Harry en un susurro, buscando la habitación más próxima a ellos, y después rió.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-preguntó Draco sin poder evitar sonreír, contagiado por la sonrisa del otro y sin voltear aún para observar detalladamente los alrededores. Algo que Harry parecía haber estado haciendo en lugar de hacerle caso al viejo Director.

-Le dejaron la habitación más lejana a Helga Hufflepuff-rió nuevamente.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No, es solo que creo que se tomaron muy en serio eso del esfuerzo en todo. Pobre, mira todo lo que tenía que caminar todos lo días.

Draco rió levemente, pero no se dio la vuelta. Siguió abrazando a Harry, acostumbrándose a la sensación de sentir sus latidos latir a la par.

-En serio, ¿Y quién se quedó la más cercana?-preguntó sin interesarle realmente.

-¿Qué no es obvio?-se burló - La más inteligente. Rowena Ravenclaw.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Me voy a volver alérgico a los cuervos.

Harry sonrió enormemente.

-A mi me gusta- observó-desde que soy un Ravenclaw me siento más vivo. No creo haberme sentido así nunca en mi habitación en la Torre.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que seas o no un Gryffindor?-preguntó dejando que Harry lo guíe a la habitación y prendiera con un hechizo las velas que habían ahí.

-Que no me he despegado de ti ningún día desde que nuestro uniforme se volvió azul-declaró- Y no me importa si lo ves ñoño. Eso me hace feliz.

Draco lo miró y contra su voluntad asintió.

..

-Amo Lucius- exclamó el elfo apareciéndose de pronto frente a Narcissa y él, y Lucius lo miró con desprecio y alzó la ceja.

-¿Existe alguna razón por la cual estés interrumpiendo mi almuerzo?- se quejó, y el elfo retrocedió temeroso y extendió sus manos, que poseían una carta entre ellas, mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Usted dijo que todas las cartas de Hogwarts le fueran entregadas de inmediato, Señor-tembló la criatura mágica. Pero a Lucius no le importó, porque la tomó con prisa.

-¿Son noticias de Draco?-exclamó Narcissa ansiosa.

-Espero-gruñó él. Ese niñato, sería mejor que tuviera una buena excusa. Con rapidez abrió el sobre y miró el remitente anónimo. Eso le dio mala espina, pero aún así continuó y lo que leyó lo dejó congelado.

-¿Que? ¿Qué pasa?

-Draco-titubeó- Draco está conviviendo con Potter.

Narcissa frunció el ceño.

-Eso no es posible-expresó la rubia y le arrebató la carta.- Tiene órdenes expresas del Lord de mantenerse alejado de él. No ha manifestado ninguna trampa. -Leyendo con rapidez el papel, se dejó caer en su asiento y suspiró-Un ataque de magia de Potter envió a Draco a la enfermería y lo mantuvo ahí por días enteros. Y desde que despertó, nuestro hijo no se ha separado de él. Merlín. No puede ser, -exclamó asustada-¿Qué tan posible es que Potter haya roto el hechizo de nuestro Lord?

Lucius frunció el ceño.

-Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí. Dumbledore debe saber esto, esta es la razón por la que no hemos recibido noticias de él.

Narcissa lo miró fijamente.

-¡Severus! ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada?

El rubio arrugó la carta al cerrar el puño.

-Espero que no nos esté traicionando. Él tiene tanta debilidad hacia Draco, que podría llegar a traicionarnos si Draco lo hace.

-¿Y qué hacemos, Lucius? ¿Le decimos al Lord?

-No. Nos castigaría más. Nos mataría.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Tenemos que ir por Draco. Ahora. Debemos separarlo de Potter.

-Debemos hechizarlo para que no recuerde nada de ese chico y llevarlo lo más pronto posible a nuestro Lord.- Agregó la rubia, preocupada.

Lucius respiró profundamente.

-Ve con Severus. Evita que intervenga. Quizá él no lo sepa, pero quizá si. Vamos a descubrirlo de una vez.

Narcissa, solemne, asintió y lo siguió a la chimenea.

.

Cuando Severus miró de reojo las llamas sobresaltarse y a la madre de Draco salir por su chimenea, entrecerró los ojos y despegó la mirada de su libro. Dumbledore le había ordenado proseguir su rutina normal y sin interrupciones, por si los padres de Draco llegaban primero a verlo a él, así que sin pensarlo mucho, llenó una decena de caldero de pociones de ingredientes y enlistó cientos de sus reservas, como si llevara días en eso.

-Severus-escuchó la voz melosa de Narcissa. Severus hubiera querido bloquear su chimenea, pero se vería demasiado obvio, así que se conformó con poner un enlace entre su chimenea y la de Albus, para que el otro se enterara que alguno de los padres de Draco habían atravesado por ella.

-¿Qué quieres, Narcissa?-exclamó duramente, como siempre, sin interrumpir sus actividades.

-Solo quería visitarte-dijo con una suave sonrisa y Severus entrecerró los ojos. -¿Cómo está Draco?

El pocionista rodó los ojos.

-Como si no lo supieras-le dijo sintiéndose extrañado cuando la respuesta salió de sus labios. Según el director, Narcissa no podría acceder a su mente, debido a que en este momento, él tenía arriba las barreras de su mente. Pero Severus tenía un imperius encima que había aceptado voluntariamente, y le obligaba a declarar firmemente que él había sido mandado lejos antes de que Draco fuera atacado y después de que despertara. -Debe estar por ahí, eliminando magos. No lo he visto en semanas. Cada vez que llego, el estúpido Director me pone a hacer pociones o me envía a otro lugar. Con dificultad pude ir a nuestra reunión pasada, ya sabes dónde-insinuó y Narcissa, cautelosamente, asintió.

-Ya veo.

-¿Hay alguna razón para que impongas aquí tu presencia? La poción que el Lord me encargó, está casi lista.

-¿Poción?

Severus asintió.

-Así es.- Mencionó volviendo a mezclar ingredientes.-¿Acaso no has venido por ella?¿O has adelantado el día en que te llevarás a Draco? ¿Ya lo has visto?

Narcissa negó.

-Lucius está en ello.

-Entiendo.

Cuando el silencio abarcó varios minutos, Severus suspiró.

-¿Necesitas que hable con Draco para que los acompañe o algo más?-preguntó con desdén y la rubia hizo una mueca.

-No.

-Entonces retírate. Tengo cientos de cosas que hacer, y el viejo Director ahora quiere enviarme a Durmstrang a un Congreso de Profesores. No creo estar en la siguiente reunión, pero me encargaré de enviar lista la poción antes de marcharme.

Narcissa asintió.

-Hasta luego, Severus.

-Si, adiós- respondió sin mirarla y en cuanto ella se marchó, dejó salir un respiro. Bien, algo menos de lo que preocuparse.

.

Lucius observó a Narcissa aparecer nuevamente en la Mansión y esperó a que ella hablara. Su estómago se sentía pesado, y nervioso.

-¿Qué dijo?-preguntó ansioso.

-Parece no saber nada, ¿qué averiguaste tú?-respondió ella y Lucius se mordió levemente el pulgar antes de responder.

-Solo ha dado una que otra clase en la semana, según Goyle hijo. Pero les ha dejado decenas de tareas, para revisar después.

-¿Y sobre Draco?

-Según Crabbe hijo, no ha hablado con nadie desde su despertar. Apenas abrió los ojos, Dumbledore lo mandó a Ravenclaw junto con Potter. Aunque efectivamente, no parece muy disgustado con el hecho.

-¿Hablaste con Pansy?

-Ellos dijeron que Pansy y compañía no habían hablado con Draco ninguna vez.

Narcissa dudó.

-¿Entonces, crees...?

-El plan sigue. Voy a ir por Draco.

-Bien, te dejaré solo con eso.

Él asintió y se apareció en las afueras de Hogwarts. Se subió a uno de los carruajes preparados y esperó pacientemente a llegar a las puertas. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron para él, caminó directo al despacho del viejo director.

-Albus-dijo apenas entró a éste y con su tono frío.-He venido por mi hijo. Su madre está muy enferma y débil, y pide por él.

El anciano lo miró con lástima.

-Pobre Narcissa, ¿Es muy grave?

-Aún no lo sabemos.

-Lo lamento mucho, Lucius. Por supuesto, me temo que no puedo cumplir tu petición.

-¿Por qué?- exigió fríamente- ¿No acabas de escuchar del estado de su madre?. No sé a qué estás jugando pero…

-Draco se encuentra no disponible en estos momentos.

Lucius hizo una mueca.

-Es mi hijo, no puedes evitar que lo vea.

El mayor suspiró.

-Por supuesto que no, pero me temo que no por ahora.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque está en un estado, invisitable.

-Invisitable..-repitió con sarcasmo, sabiendo que esa palabra no existía-¿Puedo saber que hace a mi hijo invisitable?

-Está inconsciente-mintió- No sabemos porqué pero es algo relacionado a su magia.

El rubio se puso pálido.

-¿A su magia? ¿han descubierto algo? ¿qué ha pasado?

El mayor lo miró con tristeza.

-Me temo que fue algo brusco. Él y el señor Potter habían estado discutiendo semanas antes y el Señor Malfoy acabó en la enfermería. Como un castigo para ambos los puse en la misma casa y la misma habitación, pero no creí que los estuviera ayudando-rió.

-¿Ayudando?

-Bueno, si. A convivir sin verse a escondidas.

El Malfoy podía sentir como el pánico empezaba a embargarlo.

-Convivir.

-Por supuesto que si- contestó con alegría.-Aunque supongo que deberías ya saberlo, ya que el señor Malfoy se enlazó recientemente.- Cuando vio la cara asustada del otro, se miró confundido, aunque por dentro se estaba deshaciendo de risa.-Oh, Lucius, ¿No lo sabías? Yo sólo, asumí que tu te habías negado a asistir al enlace, debido a su pareja.

El rubio tragó saliva.

-¿A su pareja?

-Por supuesto, mi querido Lucius. Harry, Harry Potter.

Cuando los ojos plateados se abrieron al máximo, Albus sonrió divertido.

-¿No es genial? Los rumores siempre dijeron que ellos se odiaban, pero no era así. Estaban enamorados.

-Enamorados...

-Oh, si. Por supuesto, como comprenderás el enlace es demasiado reciente, todo parecía estar bien pero esta mañana tuvo un ataque de dolor y ahora descansa con Poppy. Estamos intentando averiguar que está pasando con él.

-Eso es imposible,-reaccionó después de minutos- aún cuando Draco es mayor, Potter no lo es.

-El señor Potter pidió mi autorización y no vi porque negarme. Después de todo el joven Malfoy no es tan mal chico. Una lástima que ese repentino cambio de magia lo hiciera sufrir de un momento para otro.

-Como su padre exijo que me dejes llevármelo-exigió- Deben verlo mejores medimagos que la enfermera de aquí.

Dumbledore negó apenado.

-Me temo que no es quien para exigirme tal cosa ahora, Señor Malfoy. Su pareja ha negado que Draco reciba visitas y se marche de aquí. Y como usted comprenderá, es quien ahora toma las decisiones respecto a él.

-¡Entonces exijo ver a Harry Potter!

-No tengo problema con ello, excepto que no puedo dejarlo solo con usted. Después de todo, los rumores dicen que usted congracia con Ya-sabe-quién

El rubio enrojeció.

-¡Me está calumniando!

-No es mi intención hacerlo, pero es mi deber proteger a Harry. Especialmente ahora que usted está enojado y él es un alumno.

Lucius se mordió el labio.

-¿Entonces, deseas que lo llamé?

-Si-contestó indiferente- Llámalo.

-Por supuesto, por favor, entrégueme su varita.

-¿Cómo?

\- La varita-repitió Lupin apareciendo de la nada - No creo que intentes hechizar a Harry, porque sería como hechizar a tu propio hijo en estos momentos, que el enlace está fresco. Pero tienes antecedentes.

El jefe de los Malfoy gruñó y se la entregó de malas maneras.

-Iré por él-dijo con firmeza Remus y se retiró de la dirección. Mirando al otro hombre de mal humor, el anciano sonrió y le acercó unos dulces.

-¿Caramelos de limón?-preguntó y cuando el otro negó con una mirada de odio, sonrió.

.

-¡Pansy!-gritó Devon corriendo hacia ella, quien platicaba acerca de todas las tareas de pociones con Theo y Blaise. Estaban en la biblioteca, tratando de escribir todos sus ensayos, entre las quejas de Blaise de lo mucho que extrañaba a Draco con ellos, cuando el menor la llamó desesperado.

-¿Qué pasa?-le dijo, ansiosa y deseosa de que sean noticias sobre Draco, pero cuando el otro hizo una cara de espanto, los tres mayores se preocuparon.

-Es el Señor Malfoy. Está aquí. En Hogwarts.

Con un jadeo, los tres se miraron entre sí.

-¿Dónde está Draco?-le preguntó el de ojos verdes al pequeño y él negó.

-No lo sé. La última vez que supe de él, fue porque arrastró al Señor Potter a la enfermería.

Ellos se pararon.

-¿Deberíamos ir?-preguntó Pansy a sus dos compañeros y Theo se mordió el labio, pero negó.

-No, no sabemos con exactitud lo que está haciendo Draco. Podríamos interferir en sus planes.

Buscando con la mirada, la morena localizó a Weasley y a Granger a unas mesas. Sin importarle lo que otros pensarían, caminó hacia ellos y tomó la mano de la chica, arrastrandola en contra de su voluntad. Sorprendentemente, el pelirrojo los siguió sin mayor espectáculo.

-¿Qué quieres, Parkinson? -se quejó la otra.

-¿Dónde está Potter?

-La última vez que lo vimos estaba en la enfermería-declaró Ron- ¿Pasa algo malo?

-El padre de Draco está aquí.

Weasley se atragantó.

-¿Aquí?

-Si, aquí. En Hogwarts- repitió Blaise.

-Tenemos que advertir a Harry, Hermione-se alteró Ron.

La castaña asintió nerviosa, pensando en que el mapa estaba en el baúl de Harry, en Ravenclaw; ¿Se habría movido de la enfermería?

-Tiene que estar aquí por Draco.

-Ya debe saberlo ya-sabes-quien-pensó en voz alta Devon y Pansy le hizo señal de silencio.

-¿Ustedes sabían que Malfoy era un mortífago?-siseó Hermione furiosa y Pansy la miró enojada.

-Merlín, claro que lo sabíamos. Tú no sabes nada. Sus padres lo vendieron al mejor postor de ese entonces, el cual no era un bebé con pañales que desapareció del mundo mágico.

-No es momento para pelear, Mione. Tenemos que hacer algo.-La llamó Ron.

-¿Pero qué?

Theo miró a sus amigos.

-El profesor Snape. Él debe saber algo. Sabía lo de Draco con Potter.

Ellos asintieron.

-Esperen-gritó Ron- Iremos con ustedes.

Extrañados por la petición, no negaron. Pero si les lanzaron hechizos de invisibilidad.

.

Remus se dirigió a las habitaciones de los Fundadores y no se sorprendió cuando oyó un gemido, pero si enrojeció al notar que provenía de su cachorro. En momentos así, odiaba que sus oídos fueran demasiados desarrollados. Aún así afinó los oídos y le dio gracia cuando la habitación de donde provenían era Ravenclaw.

Tocó la puerta, tratando de evitar prestar atención a los suspiros y al fuerte olor a actividades placenteras. Seguro de no ser escuchado, tocó nuevamente. Para la quinta vez, su paciencia se había esfumado.

-¡Harry!-gritó- ¡Harry, tienes que salir!

-Remus-escuchó el gemidito entrecortado del otro.-Espera, es Remus.

-Ya casi-escuchó como la otra voz decía y tras varios sonidos más, ese sonido que indicaba que ambos terminaron. Con toda su alma, deseó no haber sabido aquello.

-¡Harry!-llamó nuevamente Remus-Es en serio. Tienes que salir. Lucius está aquí, y le dijimos que Draco estaba inconsciente y que no tenía permitido las visitas. Pero él quiere hablar contigo. Dumbledore no puede negárselo.

-¡¿Qué?!- se escuchó el ruido a través de la puerta. Segundos después, un sonrojado Harry, con los ojos plateados y la ropa casi desacomodada, lo miraba. Mientras un rubio de ojos verdes, esperaba detrás de él.

-Gracias a Merlín, estás vestido. -Comentó-Pero necesitas una ducha rápida.- Añadió, tocándose la nariz.

El moreno enrojeció, pero al menos sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes, en su mayoría. Remus agradeció por ello, porque no tenía idea de como explicarle a Malfoy la razón de que Harry tuviera el color de los ojos que habían pasado de generación en generación en su familia.

-Estaré listo en diez, minutos-comentó.-¿Dónde están mis cosas?

Draco señaló detrás de Remus.

-Aparecieron cuando llegamos-comentó- pero nunca las metimos a ninguna habitación.

Harry asintió.

-¿Dónde está el baño?-se preguntó en voz alta- Oh, Merlín. No creo estar listo para esto.

-Espera-gritó Draco- Me bañaré contigo.

-Draco, no es momento para...

-No, iré también.

-Pero se supone que estás inconsciente.

-Me lanzaré un hechizo glamour o algo para desaparecer-dijo buscando algo de ropa.

-¡La capa de invisibilidad!-gritó Harry

-Les daré diez minutos-dijo Lupin saliendo- Ya se tomaron demasiado tiempo para abrirme la puerta.

Observando a Harry volver a ruborizarse, y a Draco sonreír coqueto a su pareja, Remus salió de la habitación y apenas cerró la puerta, dejó una gran carcajada salir.


End file.
